Legendary Streets
by MiggyMeista
Summary: A crossover between Legend of Zelda and Street Fighter, when the two worlds unite, the heroes of both worlds must unite to combat the evils that look to rule the united world. Please R
1. Two Worlds Become One

**Legendary Streets: By MiggyMeista**

Hello everyone, I'm bringing to you a crossover fic between my two favorite video game series, The Legend of Zelda and Street Fighter. It may sound like an unorthodox crossover but I'll make it work. I'll be using characters from all Zelda games (except those crappy CD-i ones) as well as characters from all Street Fighter games (well, 1, 2, 3, 4, and the Alpha series) and I might make a few OCs if I feel like it. The main heroes are Link, Zelda, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex, the main villains are Ganondorf and Urien. Note that I will be using the Twilight Princess version of Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf and that all the SF characters will be taken from a period after SF3. Anyways, I don't any of these characters. Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo and Street Fighter is owned by Capcom. Now let's get this fic underway

**Chapter 1: Two Worlds Become One**

Dark clouds circulated around the skies that floated over Hyrule Field, lightning would occasionally brighten the sky in a luminous flash which was quickly followed by the booming rumble of the thunder. It was not fit weather for anyone to be out and about, the animals and even the monsters that roamed Hyrule Field knew this and took shelter from the weather wherever possible.

However, the sounds of the thunder were not the only sounds echoing over the landscape, battle cries echoed out over the field along with the clashing of steel against steel. In a deserted part of the field that stretched across the vast land of Hyrule, an epic fight was taking place at the top of a hilly terrain. A golden colored barrier encircled the area to keep trespassers out of the way of the battle taking place. The two warriors lunged at each other again. Once again, their steel clashed with each other, they then pushed off of each other and leapt backwards and stared each other down.

The first man was light skinned with an average build, he had long brown hair extending down to the back of his neck and draping across his pointed ears. His sapphire blue eyes fixated on his enemy, he was clothed in a green cone shaped hat along with a green tunic covering up a white shirt and golden chain mail, he also had on white pants and brown leather boots and gloves. In his right hand he gripped his sword tightly at the hilt ready to strike whenever neccessary, in his left hand was a sturdy, intricately designed metal shield. Also on his left hand glowed a symbol of three golden triangles although only one section was truly illuminated.

"Link, I must say you are an impressive foe, but nothing more, you shall meet your demise at my hands," cackled the other man, a tall, buff, dark skinned man with short fire red hair cascading down the back of his head and stopped at the neck, he also had a neatly trimmed red beat as he stared malevolently at Link with his steely black eyes. He was clothed in all black, his armor, tunic, pants, boots, gloves, and cape all black. He gripped his sword tightly in his right hand as well. On his left hand also glowed the same symbol that Link had on his hand, and a different section of the symbol was illuminated on his hand as well.

"That will not happen, I will do what I must to make sure that your tyranny never washes over this land of Hyrule Ganondorf!" retorted Link as he ran towards Ganondorf yet again, Ganondorf quickly followed suit.

Their two swords clashed with each other again, Ganondorf then elbowed Link in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Ganondorf lunged at Link again with his sword pointed downward in an effort to stab Link, but Link thinking quickly pulled his shield in front of him deflecting the villain's blade and then Link followed up with a quick slash across Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf staggered back and looked the blood flowing from the cut as Link sprang back to his feet.

Just outside the barrier, two onlookers watched Link and Ganondorf's brawl with unwavering eyes. One onlooker was a woman, slender in build with long brown hair draping down her back, her bright green eyes gazed on wonder at the battle before her. She was clothed in a pink and white dress, long with gloves, pink heels and a gold tiara. She was the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Along with her was Link's horse, a fine mare with rust colored skin and lustrous white mane. a leather saddle sat across her back as her coal black eyes fixated on the fight going on the other side of the barrier. The horse let out a loud whinny as Zelda turned to comfort the mare.

"Don't worry Epona, I have faith in Link, I know he'll come out of this victorious said Zelda as she looked at her left hand which had the same symbol on it that was embedded on Link and Ganondorf's left hands.

Ganondorf charged at Link again with a powerful flaming punch, but Link rolled out of the way just beofre Ganondorf's fist connected and nailed Ganondorf with another quick slash, Ganondorf growled in pain and then gazed at Link with a scowl.

"You're an irritable little maggot, I shall enjoy squashing you when this is all said and done," commented Ganondorf.

"That will not happen, you will be the one who expires today, the Master Sword shall seal your fate!" responded Link in a courageous tone as he pointed his sword's sharp blade in Ganondorf's direction.

"You forget, that as long as the Triforce of Power is mine, you cannot defeat me!" growled Ganondorf as him and Link clashed swords again.

"Power is nothing without wisdom or courage, which are both things you lack!" retorted Link as he pushed off Ganondorf and swung his blade at the villainous man hitting him in the chest again. The Triforce of Courage glowed even brighter on Link's hand as he gripped the Master Sword even tighter.

"Fight strong Link, do not let Ganondorf obtain the other parts of the Triforce," called out Zelda, the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Zelda and Epona continued to support Link by silently cheering him on from the outskirts of Ganondorf's magical barrier, praying Link would keep their world free from Ganondorf's evil clutches. In another world, on a secret base somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, an imposing figure walked into a laboratory where numerous scientists were waiting for him. The man was tall and had a finely chiseled physique, long golden hair flowed down his body draping down his back. His skin was half red, and half blue and he was clothed a long flowing off white robe with a red scarf. He looked at the scientists as with his piercing black eyes the head one when up to him and bowed.

"Master Gill, we are ready to run the simulation you so desire," said the head scientist.

"Good, I must be ready to lead the people to salvation for when Judgment Day descends upon us, this simulation will help me get fully prepared for when that day dawns," replied Gill.

Gill walked through a door into the laboratory's Simulation Room, a metal door closed behind Gill as he entered, as the scientist began to enter codes into a computer system, another man walked into the room, he had a physique much like Gill's, with short pale white hair, steely blue eyes, and dark brown skin. He was clothed in a gray business suit and just scowled at the scientists as he looked on at them doing their job.

"Master Urien, what brings you here?" asked on of the technicians.

"I decided to amuse myself by watching my brother's stupid experiment, I cannot believe he wants to lead common humans like you into a utopia," answered Urien with contempt in his voice.

"Simulation ready, begin!" called out a scientist.

As the simulation started, Gill found himself on the top of a hill overlooked a vast ocean with waves crashing all around, off in the distance, was a big island that looked lush and very serene. Behind Gill was a large amount of people just watching onwards in awe at the deity.

"People of Earth, do not fear for your life, for I shall lead you into paradise!" exclaimed Gill as fire energy surged from his red hand and ice energy surged from his blue hand. Gill began to concentrate a large amount of energy into his palms as a rumbling sound emitted from the ocean. Gill increased the output of energy and like a sword cutting vertically through butter, the ocean split in half revealing a road to Gill's uopia.

"The road is open, quickly my people, your utopian society awaits you on that island," boomed Gill to the mass of people behind him.

"Bah, like this will ever really happen for real," grumbled Urien to himself as he watched from the other side of the simulation room. Back in the world of Hyrule, the battle between Link and Ganondorf still waged on, Link flipped away from a strike attempt by Ganondorf and then Link dashed forward and hit the dark skinned villain with a spinning slash attack, Ganondorf flew backwards but peformed an ukemi to get back to his feet quicker. Ganondorf then let loose a malevolent snicker towards Link.

"This ends here, hero! Let's see if you can stop this!" bellowed Ganondorf as he raised his hands above him and an orb of shadowy energy began to form above his hands. As he gathered more energy, the orb started to grow larger and larger. Ganondorf laughed maniacally as Link started to charge forward in an attempt to stop Ganondorf before he could gather all the power he needed. From out of nowhere however, the ground began to tremble violently causing Link, Zelda, and even Ganondorf to almost lose their footing.

"That's odd, we're not near any fault lines, so why was there an earthquake?" mused Link to himself as the trembling of the ground continued onwards.

"What in the name of the sages is going on?" asked Zelda as she fought to keep her balance and to keep Epona from going completely crazy. On Earth, the same violent earthquake that was shaking up Hyrule was also affecting Earth.

"This shouldn't be happening, the computers must be malfunctioning," wondered Gill as he continued channeling his energy to soldier forth through the simulation.

"What the hell is going on, we don't have earthquakes around this area," pondered Urien as stood in the doorway to avoid any falling debris around the laboratory.

As the tremors grew longer and more violent, what appeared to be a crack, much like a crack on a window formed in thin air in the simulation room, bringing the simulation to an end.

"Now what is going on, something's going horribly wrong," remarked Gill as he looked around the room in disbelief.

With a loud shatter, the crack blew open, and as shards of what appeared to be cosmic matter fell to the ground, Gill gazed at the gaping hole suspened in mid-air and through the other side, he could actually see the battle between Link and Ganondorf, who simply stopped what they were doing and stood dumbfounded with mouths agape when they saw Gill looking at them, a similar look of shock also adorned the deity's face.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" inquired Ganondorf in an angry tone of voice.

"I could say the same about you, what is this place, I've never seen anywhere like it on Earth," commented Gill.

"Earth, I've never heard of an Earth before, this is Hyrule," replied Link.

"Hyrule, wow, I must have broken a dimensional barrier between worlds during that simulation. How utterly amazing," gasped Gill.

"No way, another world besides ours, there's no way that can be true," gasped Urien.

"Another world aside from Hyrule, I've always that it was a possibility that such worlds existed, but until now, a gateway to those world has never been cracked open," remarked Zelda.

At that moment, the energy that Gill released and the energy Ganondorf had been storing above him merged together causing a loud shattering sound to be heard as more cosmic matter flew around, and immediately the two worlds began to distort and even larger, more violent earthquakes began to arise as the shapeshifting of the two worlds continued.

"Zelda, do you have any idea of what we are witnessing here aside from the fact that we now know about another world besides ours?" questioned Link.

"I don't know what's happening now, but it doesn't look good at all!" answered Zelda.

"The two worlds, are they merging together?" mused Ganondorf.

"Our worlds fusing, no telling what type of reprocussions that could have on all of us!" exclaimed Gill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed, many more screams arose from regions all over the two worlds as the distortion being brought by the fusion of Earth and Hyrule was causing numerous oddities with nature, and soon, everything went completely black for everyone as the quakes brought on the uniting of the worlds became too much for everyone to handle. After what seemed like forever, the tremors soon stopped as the worlds finished their intertwining into one another. Earth and Hyrule were now one world due to the god like powers of Ganondorf and Gill.

Author's Note: Well there you have it, the first chapter of Legendary Streets. The worlds of Zelda and Street Fighter have united into one and a new adventure will begin for our heroes. Next chapter, Link and Zelda will begin their search for the main heroes representing SF, which are again, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex. I don't know how many chapters exactly this fic will span for, but it will be long, so there will be plenty to read. Anyways, I'm off to go work on that next chapter, until then however, please read and review! And buy somethin will ya!


	2. Searching for Heroes

**Chapter 2: Searching For Heroes**

"Hey you, wake up Sleeping Ugly!" barked Urien's voice.

Ganondorf, King of Evil, stirred as he heard Urien yelling at him. He slowly rose to his feet as the world materialized before him in a blurry haze and shook his head in an effort to stimulate regaining his composure.

"I'm not really glad to see you're awake, but I suppose it's better that your corpse doesn't stain the grounds," remarked Urien.

"Silence your tongue fool! And tell me, where am I?" asked Ganondorf.

"How would I know, we got misplaced after our worlds fused thanks you and my brother," answered Urien.

"Your brother is quite powerful, he must strike fear into the hearts of the people in your world," commented Ganondorf.

"No, he'd rather be a benevolent ruler, in fact he's aiming to create a utopia for these pitiful life forms that walk our world, I find it to be absolute rubbish," replied Urien.

"Heh, well, thanks for that information, now leave my sight, I have a newly fused world to conquer!" ordered Ganondorf.

"Why should I go anywhere, I want to conquer this world as well!" retorted Urien.

"Then why haven't you usurped your brother yet?" inquired Ganondorf.

"Because I don't have his powers, so I still have yet to find a method to get him out of my way," answered Urien.

"You envy your brother's power? If that's the case, that's a power I'd like to have for myself, I shall strip your brother of his powers and use them myself to bring this new world to its knees!" announced Ganondorf in a booming tone.

"No way! No one will destroy Gill but me!" objected Urien.

"Very well, I see we have a common goal, why no work together to take over this world, we would make an unstoppable combination," suggested Ganondorf.

"I don't normally like partners, but you seem like a guy I could actually like, so okay, we'll rule this world together partner!" responded Urien.

"We shall not allow you to touch Gill!" spoke an omnipotent voice from out of nowhere as a circle of golden light formed in sky and all of a sudden, a gold colored spherical barrier barricaded the area where Gill's Illuminati base was.

"Curses, the sages of my world just had to interfere! Surely there must be a way to dispel that barrier," mused Ganondorf.

"The Secret Texts of the Illuminati, if we could find those texts that my ancestors have hid away, we could gain enough power to break that barrier, get to my brother, take his powers, and accomplish our goal!" informed Urien.

"Then why are we lollygagging about, we're going to find these secret texts you speak of, nothings going to stand in my way of world domination!" roared Ganondorf as he looked at the Triforce of Power pulsating in his hand.

"Then off we go, soon Gill's powers and the wolrd will be ours!" boasted Urien as him and Ganondorf walked off into the horizon to look for clues as to where the Secret Texts of the Illuminati were hiding in the fused world. Meanwhile, back on the Illuminati base, Gill was wondering what the strange barrier around base was.

"Can someone explain to me why this weird golden sphere is encircling my base?" asked Gill.

"Gill, your borother has teamed with an evil man from another world. He wields the power of those world's gods. Working together, those two aim to take your godly powers from you and use them to conquer this world for sinister purposes," answered the booming omnipotent voice again.

"And who might you be?" inquired Gill.

"We are the Sages of Hyrule, we placed this barrier around your base to keep Ganondorf and Urien from raching you, everything should be all right for now, but you must remain prepared to fight if we need you to," spoke the voice again.

"Very well, I shall be ready for whatever may come this way," commented Gill as he walked into his base to rally his soldiers. Elsewhere, Link had just woken upto see Zelda and Epona standing over him, as he sat up, he looked arond at his surroundings and then turned to Zelda.

"Where are we Zelda, this sure doesn't look like Hyrule to me," wondered Link.

"I think we're in a location that's part of the other world that Hyrule fused with, but I see no sign of Ganondorf and I fear he may be up to no good," commented Zelda.

"We must reamin on guard, for we do not know if he's hiding and waiting to ambush us," stated Link.

As Link and Zelda mounted Epona and began to ride, a car came zooming from out of nowhere and nearly collided with Epona, the car swerved at the last second as the driver slammed on his brakes and rolled down his window to yell at Link and Zelda.

"You're on the wrong side of the road you idiot!" screamed the driver.

"Wow this world is full of oddities," gasped Zelda.

"I know, they dress odd, there's so many buildings all over the place, people operate giant hunks of metal on wheels, how could anyone live in a world so hectic," remarked Link.

As Link and Zelda continued to examine their surroundings while riding Epona, everything suddenly froze leaving the duo to wonder what was happening now.

"Strange, everything just stopped, is this a normal occurrence in this world?" inquired Link.

"No it is not, but however, I have asked the sages to freeze time so I can speak to you without alarming these folk," spoke an elderly sounding voice.

"Who are you?" questioned Zelda.

Immediately after Zelda finished speaking, a spectral form of an old man appeared, he was baldheaded and wrinkled with a thick white beard and clothed in green robes. His coal black eyes gazed firmly at Link, Zelda, and Epona.

"My name is Sahasrala, I'm a wise old man who lived in Hyrule many ages ago, the sages have sent my spirit to give you some answers and help guide you along on your quest," spoke the old spirit.

"Quest, we're supposed to go on a quest?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, for you see, Ganondorf has set his sights on taking over Tokeau and he's got someone helping him on his mission to do so," answered Sahasrala.

"Tokeau, what is that?" inquired Link.

"The name the sages have given the fused world, Ganondorf has teamed with a sinister demi-god named Urien, their goal is to find secret texts that an organization called the Illuminati had written, with those, they wll grow more powerful, steal the powers from the leader of the Illuminati, Gill, and use his powers to conquer this world, it's up to you to stop this from happening," informed Sahasrala.

"What about splitting the worlds back into two?" asked Link.

"The worlds will only become seperated once Ganondorf is defeated. But with Urien assisting him now, he's a lot more dangerous, you will also need some help this time around. There are four chosen ones from Earth you must find to help you save Tokeau.

"Four of them, who are they so that way when we find them, we know," stated Link.

Images of four different people materialized in front of Link and Zelda's eyes. Sahasrala illuminated one of the images and pointed at it. The image was of a muscular man with long blonde hair, he wore a read band around his head, green pants, and brown boots.

"This man is the youngest of the four heroes you must find, he's a very strong ally who Gill sees a lot of potential in, he is known as Alex, the Young Blood," informed Sahasrala as he then illuminated the next image. It was a Chinese woman with a thick figure. Her brown hair was done up in two buns, and she was clad in a blue martial arts dress with spiked bracelets and white boots.

"This former officer of the law brought down a powerful criminal organization with her mighty legs. She is Chun-Li, the Kicking Beauty," said Sahasrala. After Link and Zelda acknowledged who she was, the next image illuminated, a man of about average height with a finely toned physique. He had blonde hair that draped to his neck, and was clothed in a bright red martial arts uniform complete with a black belt and brown gloves.

"This man is a strong martial artists who has won many titles and is quite well known for his deadly fist of fire. he is known as Ken Masters, the Flaming Dragon," informed Sahasrala. Again, Link and Zelda nodded to affirm they heard Sahasrala's explanation as he illuminated the fourth and final image. A man similar in build to the previous one, he had short black hair tied up in a red headband and was clothed in a white martial arts gi complete with his black belt and brown gloves.

"This man travels around the world looking for strong warriors to challenge, fighting consumes practically his entire life. His name is Ryu, the Eternal Challenger," stated Sahasrala.

"So these are the four we must find to help us combat Ganondorf and Urien, where do we find them?" asked Zelda.

"I can feel the prescence of one of them nearby. Once I find the other three, I will transport you to their location, you must move quickly, for time is of the essence if we are to keep Tokeau safe from Ganondorf and Urien's tyranny," commented Sahasrala.

"You got it, we'll get right on finding these four and hopefully we'll reach them before the villains do," commented Link.

"May the gods be on your side," said Sahasrala as his spirit faded away. Right as the old man's spirit disappeared from sight, time unfroze and Link and Zelda continued their ride on Epona looking around for any tell tale signs as to where the four warriors they needed to find were. At that moment, off in the distance, Link and Zelda saw a horde of Bulblins riding on wild boars towards a nearby park, the Bulblins were schreching and yelling wildly as they rode by causing many bystanders to freak out.

"What are those things?"

"What's going on here?"

"Man this world is getting stranger by the minute,"

"I wonder why those Bulblins are in such a rush to go to that park, I know it's not for recreational purposes, we should investigate this," suggested Link.

"Indeed we should, it could lead us in a direction we want to go," added Zelda.

"Follow those Bulblins Epona!" ordered Link to his horse who immediately began following the path the Bulblins had taken. In that park, which happened to be New York's Central park. Alex was busy working out by taking a jog through the park. As he ran through the park, he could feel the sweat running down his forehead making him glisten in the sun. After doing a few laps around the park, Alex sat down on a nearby park bench, took out a bottle of water and took a swig of it. The buff blonde fighter let out a sigh of relief after swallowing the liquid, as he reclined on the bench, he watched the pigeons fighting over crumbs of food lying on the pavement and little kids playing with balls and frisbees in the grassy regions.

"So much out there in the world, I must keep myself in shape, after that strange earthquake that merged our world with some other world, who knows what may happen," mumbled Alex to himself as he stared off into the sky. From out of nowhere, a loud shriek echoed through the air and Alex sprang to his feet upon heraing the shriek. Shortly afterwards, the grunts of a wild boar became audible as Alex looked over to his left and saw the Bulblins stampeding about on their wild boars firing arrows at the people at the park. Alex glared at the Bulblins angrily as one of them let out a scratchy sounding laugh.

"Hey, I don't know what the hell you're up to, but I'm not letting you hurt any innocent people here!" shouted Alex to the Bulblins.

The Bulblins whirled around and narrowed their beady red eyes at Alex before letting out a shrill battle cry and prompting the boar to charge directly at Alex. Thinking instinctively Alex picked up some dirt off the ground and chucked it into the charging boar's eyes blinding the tusked animal and sending him thrashing about wildly. The Bulblins riding that boar flew off his back and landed on the ground hard as the boar crashed into a tree knocking itself unconscious. The Bulblins quickly scrambled to their feet and ran towards Alex with clubs in hand.

"You can't win this fight!" exclaimed Alex as he took a battle stance against the army of Bulblins. One of the Bulblins swung his club at the muscular blonde fighter, but Alex deftly dodged the blow and grabbed the Bulblin and hit him with a suplex. The other Bulblin tried to nail Alex as well, but Alex just swatted the club away and hit the Bulblin in the stomach with his knee and chained the kick into his Flash Chop attack seding the Bulbin flying onto the ground unconscious.

"How pathetic of all of you," commented Alex. Just then, an arrow whizzed by barely missing Alex, as another group of Bulblins ran forward shooting arrows, Alex ducked behind a tree as he tried to plan out a way to attack the Bulblins witout getting shot by the arrows.

"Damn it, how am I gonna get through all these arrows?" thought Alex to himself. From out of nowhere, the whinny of a horse became audible as Link and Zelda came charging into the park on Epona, the Bulblins stopped firing arrows as they looking at Epona charge towards them. Link unsheathed his sword and leapt off of Epona and came down slicing one of the Bulblins, sending the horned green skinned monster to the floor. Alex ran back into the fray standing side by side with Link.

"Hey, thanks for the save man," said Alex.

"You can thank me later, we must stop these Bulblins from rampaging," replied Link.

"I agree wholeheartedly," remarked Alex.

An angry Bulblin tried to jump at Link from behind and smack him with his club, but Alex saw the Bulblin leap in the air and jumped up intercepting the monster by smacking him with his knee and knocking him to the ground driving his knee into the Bulblin causing it tremendous amounts of pain. Another group of Bulblins came charging on a boar towards Link and Alex, but Zelda who still on Epona sent forth a small fiery ball of energy towards the Bulblins and made it explode just shy of the boar. the explosion however startled the boar causing him to throw the Bulblin horde off his back. All the Bulblins quickly got up however and drew their bows, Link raised his shield and turned to Alex.

"Follow my lead!" called out Link.

Alex nodded in agreement as he ran behind Link who charged the Bulbins deflecting all their arrows with his sturdy Hylian Shield. Link then leapt in the air causing the Bulblins to aim upward. Unbeknownst to the monsters, Alex charged up to them and decked all the Bulblins with his powerful Slash Elbow technique, flooring them. Link descended on a Bulblin driving his Master Sword through the monster who promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Link allow me to assist you," said Zelda as she fired off another Din's Fire, singing some of the Bulblins. One by one, each Bulblin began to fall under the power of Alex's strength, Zelda's magic, and Link's mighty sword. Working together, Link, Zelda, and Alex were able to defeat the Bulblin militia to the point where the ones that weren't destroyed retreated out of fear for their lives.

"Damn, things are getting way too strange in this world for me," grumbled Alex.

"That's to be expected when your world and our world have fused together," commented Zelda.

"So you're from that other world, that explains the attire," remarked Alex.

"I am Link, the hero of Hyrule, this the princess of that land, Zelda, we have been sent to find you Alex," informed Link.

"How on Earth did you know my name?" inquired Alex.

"Actually, the fused world has been named Tokeau young Alex," boomed Sahasrala's voice as once again, time froze for everyone but Link, Zelda, Epona, and Alex.

"Tokeau, can someone explain what is going on?" asked Alex.

"Alex, as you know, your world fused with Link and Zelda's world, an evil man named Ganondorf has teamed with someone you're familiar with, Urien." commented Sahasrala.

"So Gill's brother has teamed with a guy named Ganondorf, okay, and how is that bad?" asked Alex.

"The two are looking for ancient texts that will allow them to strip Gill of his powers, transfer them into those two and they aim to take over this fused world with the use of Gill's powers. You are one of the four chosen ones to aid Link and Zelda in protecting Tokeau from the vile clutches of those two diabolical men," answered Sahasrala.

"First Gill says he sees something special in me, now you tell me I was chosen to be a hero to this new world, I must really be special," remarked Alex.

"You are correct, I know this might be a heavy load to swallow, but you must accept the task handed to you Young Blood. Your power is neccessary for success in our mission," informed Sahasrala.

"All right, I suppose we should track down the other three that are gonna be helping us then," suggested Alex.

"Right, about that, have you found out where Chun-Li, Ken, or Ryu is located in this world?" asked Zelda.

"Those three are the other chosen ones, wow talk about a shocker, but I welcome them," stated Alex.

"I have found the location of Chun-Li, she is in a land called China, I shall send you there with the power of the sages," answered Sahasrala.

"Okay, let's get to her before Ganondorf and Urien's minions do, we need to make sure none of the other chosen ones are taken from us," commented Link.

"Good luck and my the gods be with you all," stated Sahasrala as a blue light surrounded Link, Zelda, Epona, and Alex and the three soon vanished in the blue light. Time unfroze for everyone as the heroes disappeared in a streak of blue light headed towards China to locate Chun-Li.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, work and school have really been eating up all my time, that and I've been sidetracked by Super Smash Bros. Brawl as of late as well, but it's an awesome game so can you blame me. Just to let you know, the name I gave the fused world, Tokeau, is a Japanese word meaning fuse or blend. Well Alex has joined Link's group and so next chapter, they're off to find Chun-Li, then Ken, and Ryu will be last. I'll try to update a lot sooner this time. Anyways until then, please read and review! Go home and be a family man!


	3. A Connection In China

**Chapter 3: A Connection In China**

In a dark alleyway, a dirty looking hooligan was running down the streets of rural China. Sweat beads dripped forth from every pore on his body. The red and blue lights of a police car swirled around behind him as the loud sirens pierced the night sky. Hot on his trail was a Chinese policewoman wearing a blue and gold qipao with white boots and her hair done up in two ox horns, it wsa Chun-Li, one of the heroes that Link was assigned to find.

"Halt in the name of the law!" hollered Chun-Li at the hoodlum, who didn't listen. As Chun-Li continued to give chase to the criminal, he turned left around a corner going into what appeared to be a dead end. Chun-Li followed suit and as she rounded the corner, the criminal was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is he, there's no dumpsters or anything like that he could hide in, he couldn't have just vanished into thin air," mused Chun-Li.

"Ah Chun-Li, you've matured into quite the formidable warrior," rasped an elderly sounding voice from behind Chun-Li. The Chinese brunette whirled around and saw an old wrinkled Chinese man clothed all in purple with a thick white beard draping down his chest. The old man had an ethereal glow surrounding him as he smirked at Chun-Li.

"Master Gen, it can't be, you're dead," gasped Chun-Li.

"Death cannot stop me from sending you a message. Surely you are aware of the strange goings on in the world right now," replied Gen.

"You mean with the world fusing with another world and everything, yeah I'm aware of that," commented Chun-Li.

"Yes, you will be going on a mission to protect this newly fused world, it will be an arduous task, but I know you can handle it," remarked Gen.

"I'm supposed to protect the world, why would I be chosen for that?" asked Chun-Li.

"The details escape me as well, but you will be teaming with some people to accomplish this, you'll know a few of them, but two of them are from the other world, you'll know when you see them," answered Gen.

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth and I'm not hallucinating?" inquired Chun-Li.

"I'm dead serious, literally, I'm serious and I'm dead too! But that's beside the point, just be ready to do battle with those that threaten the safety of the fused world," advised Gen, before fading away. Shortly after Gen faded from sight, a loud ringing sound startled Chun-Li, she then found herself lying in bed as her alarm clock went off. Upon silencing the clock, Chun-Li let out a groan as a young Chinese girl in pigtails, a pink shirt, and pink pants walked into Chun-Li's room.

"Mama what's wrong? Did you not sleep well?" asked the girl.

"Ah Kiyomi, I had a bizarre dream where Master Gen told me I was to go on a mission to save the world, it felt so real," responded Chun-Li as she sat up and looked at the girl.

"Wow, must have been one crazy dream, shall I get everyone ready for practice right now? inquired Kiyomi.

"Yes, I'll be out shortly," answered Chun-Li.

As Kiyomi walked out of the room and went to gather all the kids for their training regimen, Chun-Li walked into her bathroom for a shower, she looked in the mirror and splashed some water on her face and gazed deeply into the mirror.

"I know I would do anything to protect those I care for, especially those kids. But am I really destined to be a protector to the entire world, that seems like a heavy pill to swallow," mused Chun-Li as she continued to get herself ready for a busy day of training kids in martial arts. In the meantime, Link, Zelda, Alex, and Epona all arrived in China due to Sahasrala transporting them there with the sages power. Link gazed in awe at the landscape, and simply at the multitude of people that were milling about on the streets.

"I have never seen so many people in one place, this makes Castle Town look desolate," gasped Link.

"Well you gotta look at it like this, there are nearly seven billion people in our world, nearly two billion of them live in just this country," commented Alex.

"Seven billion people in your world, my word, that's more than I can imagine," said Zelda.

"I take it your world doesn't have a lot of people in it," stated Alex.

"A few million maybe, but that's about it," remarked Link.

"With this large amount of people, it's going to take a while to find Chun-Li, I hope she's nearby," chimed in Zelda.

"I'm sure we'll be led to her one way or another," responded Link.

"Let's start looking here then," suggested Alex.

Link and Zelda nodded in agreement as the three along with Epona traversed the walkways of the Chinese marketplace. Link and Zelda were still amazed at the sheer volume of people crowding the streets. They gazed in wonder at the men piloting rickshaws running up and down the road, and cooks lopping off the heads of chickens about to be cooked.

"Men doing the duties of horses, chickens being cooked out in the open, are all places in your world like this?" questioned Link.

"No, this is the only place I know of that has a rickshaw service, but many other places to do kill and cook your food in front of you," replied Alex.

"That's quite disturbing if you ask me," piped Zelda.

"Maybe to you, but you'll get used to our world's customs eventually," stated Alex.

"I'm sure of that too," replied Link.

As the group of adventurers continued traversing down the Chinese marketplace, back at Chun-Li's abode, Chun-Li walked out into her front yard to see Kiyomi and a bunch of kids waiting for Chun-Li to show up. The kids all bowed to Chun-Li as a show of respect and in return Chun-Li bowed back to the kids.

"Miss Chun-Li, we're ready for whatever you're ready to teach us," said one young boy in an eager tone.

"That's the enthusiasm I like to hear, let's begin warming up before we get to the big lesson today," ordered Chun-Li.

With that, the kids began their warm up stretches to help themselves be more proficient in what they would be learning. Back at the marketplace, Link, Zelda, and Alex were still looking for clues as to where Chun-Li's whereabouts could be, as they continued to walk. From out of nowhere, a loud scream echoed through the winds, catching everyone's attention.

"Ok, who just got robbed?" asked Alex.

"Nobody, there's monsters roaming the streets, I don't need them to impale me," cried out one man who was running as far from the monsters as possible.

"Monster's what did they look like?" inquired Link.

At that moment, brown skinned pig like monsters with blue pants on and a few of them carrying long spears came rampaging through the marketplace along with blue and orange feathered birds that resembled vultures. The birds let out a shrill caw as they flew after the townspeople.

"Kargarocs and Moblins, great, I'e always hated dealing with these guys," groaned Link.

"Let's send these menaces back to wherever they came from then!" suggested Alex.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," responded Link.

A Kargaroc descended down on Alex in an attempt to peck him, the buff blonde sidestepped the foul flying creature and grabbed the Kargaroc by it's neck and snapped it causing the Kargaroc to disappear in a puff of smoke. Another Kargaroc swooped down at Zelda who merely threw out a magic blast at the bird causing that Kargaroc to go up in smoke as well. Two Moblins charged Link and thrusted their spears at him, Link rolled to one side and leapt up with a spinning slash to the backside of one of the Moblins knocking him to the ground. While the Moblind was still grounded, Link leapt into the air and drove his sord through the Moblin making the pig like creature go up in smoke. As the other Moblin prepared to swing his spear at Link, Zelda hit him from behind with a Din's Fire causing him to run around with his butt on fire. While the Moblin hopped around trying to extinguish the flames, Link rushed at the Moblin and delivered a quick sword combo to the Moblin knocking him out for the count. Another Moblin tried to sneak up behind Link, but Alex grabbed the beast from behind and slammed him on the ground with a suplex, when Link saw this, he jumped up and delivered his Ending Blow to the Moblin making it dissipate. Soon after the militia of Moblins and Kargarocs were defeated. the three went around asking the townspeople if they were all right.

"You all okay, did those monsters hurt any of you?" asked Zelda.

"No we're all okay, thank you all whomever you are," replied one of the villagers.

"Anytime my good man, say maybe you can help us out," remarked Link.

"How so?" asked the man.

"We're looking for the residence of Chun-Li, do you know where she stays?" inquired Alex.

"Ah Chun-Li, yes, she's just a few minutes west from here, she should be training some of the kids in the village right now," answered the man.

"Thank you sir, you've been most helpful," said Zelda.

"We should be thanking you for getting rid of those monsters for us,' replied the man.

"It was nothing, again thank you, and take care of yourself," said Link.

"Hey wait, there's not enough room on Epona for me to fit, how am I gonna keep up with you and Zelda if I can't be on horseback.

"I can give you a ride on my rickshaw," piped up another man from the crowd.

"That'll work, thank you sir," said Alex politely.

"You're welcome," replied the rickshaw operator as he picked up the rickshaw that Alex boarded and began to run alongside Link and Zelda on Epona. Back at Chun-Li's abode, the Chinese brunette walked along the rows of the kids watching them practice katas with each other.

"Great, you're all exhibiting excellent form here, I'm proud to see you all taking your lessons to heart," commented Chun-Li to her students.

At that moment, a Moblin's roar was heard as another group of Moblins burst through the gates of Chun-Li's home and started laughing haughtily, a flock of Kargarocs accompanied the Moblins and they stared intensely at Chun-Li and her students who looked at the Moblins and Kargarocs in shock.

"What are these things?" asked one boy.

"They like some strange mutated pigs," answered a young girl.

"What do they want with us?" asked another girl.

"Those spears should tell us something, they want to hurt us," answered a teenage boy.

"Fat chance we're gonna let them just stomp all over us! So what if they're big and scary, we have to fight them," commented Kiyomi.

"Kiyomi's right my students, we must stand and fight, and besides, nobody messes up my home!" exclaimed Chun-Li.

The Moblins let out a mighty war cry as hey charged at Chun-Li and her students. One Moblin swung his heavy spear at one of the young students, that girl dodged the spear and hit the Moblin with a palm strike to the stomach and a male student came up from behind and swept the Moblin off of his feet. A Kargaroc swooped down at Kiyomi and tried to peck at her head, Kiyomi leapt back and then lunged forward kicking the Kargaroc in the beak sending the feathered foe crashing to the ground. While the bird lay stunned, Kiyomi stepped on the Kargaroc's neck crushing its throat and making it disappear in a puff of smoke. As another student fought a Moblin, she wound up tripping and falling on her backside, The Moblin let out an abrasive laugh as he raised his spear for a finishing blow, however, before he could strike, he was riddled by numerous kicks from behind.

"Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" shouted Chun-Li as she sent the Moblin crashing to the ground. While the Moblin lay stunned Chun-Li leapt up into the air and came down with a powerful split kick making that Moblin vanish in smoke. At that moment a Kargaroc dove down at Chun-Li, the Chinese woman looked upwards and fired her palms forward.

"Kikoken!" hollered Chun-Li.

A blue ball of energy shot forth from Chun-Li's palms and nailed the Kargaroc making it land on the ground with a loud thud. The young female sudent quickly dispatched of the Kargaroc while it lay incapacitated on the floor. At that moment, a Moblin ran up behind Chun-Li ready to drive his spear through her.

"Mama look out!" cried out Kiyomi.

Chun-Li whirled around to see the Moblin prepare to thrust his spear forward, but before he could connect, a blast from Din's Fire nailed the Moblin in the butt causing the pig creature to leap up and down in pain. Soon afterwards, Link and Zelda rode in on Epona and Link slashed at the Moblin making him fall to the ground. The rickshaw carrying Alex soon arrived and Alex leapt out of the rickshaw and stomped on the Moblin's ribs, making the pig monster completely vanish.

"Hey are you ok?" questioned Zelda.

"Just fine, as long as these kids don't get hurt," answered Chun-Li.

"You got it, we'll have these beasts beaten quickly!" affirmed Link.

Link and Zelda leapt off of Epona and quickly joined Chun-Li, Alex, and all the kids in eliminating the Moblins and Kargarocs that were trespassing on Chun-Li's property. With fluid teamwork, all the Moblins and Kargarocs were defeated within a matter of minutes, after taking a moment to rest, Chun-Li walked over to Link and tapped him on the shoulder, Link turned around and fixed his gaze on Chun-Li.

"Hey, I just wanted to say, thanks for the help," said Chun-Li.

"Oh it was nothing, you needed help, so we helped you, and I must say, you fight well. I've never seen anyone move so beautiully fluid. Your style is truly graceful," replied Link.

"Why, thank you," said Chun-Li blushing a little from Link's compliment.

"Now we need your help," chimed in Alex.

"What do you need Alex, and who are these people?" asked Chun-Li.

"This is Link and Zelda, they're from the world that fused with ours. They need our help in saving Tokeau from two evil men looking to conquer it," answered Alex.

"Ok, but what is Tokeau?" inquired Chun-Li.

"It's the name the sages of our world gave to the fused world," answered Zelda.

"Yes, and we need you to assist us in keeping safe from the sinister clutches of Ganondorf and Urien," added Link.

"Did you just say Urien?" asked Chun-Li.

"Yeah, they did, I know how you feel towards him," stated Alex.

"You're telling me that the no good bastard that kidnapped my adopted daughter so many years ago is causing trouble again. Ok, count me in, I want to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone anymore!" exclaimed Chun-Li.

"So Mama, who is gonna look after us?" inquired Kiyomi.

"I'll call Yun and Yang and have them look after all of you. I'm confident you'll be safe with them," answered Chun-Li.

At that moment, Chun-Li walked inside her house, Link and the others followed suit. Chun-Li immediately got on her cell phone and dialed up a number, after hearing a couple rings, a young man's voice could be heard over the phone.

"What's up Chun-Li," said the voice.

"Yun, I need a favor from you and Yang," informed Chun-Li.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Yun.

"I need you to watch over Kiyomi and all the other kids I've been training, I need to take care of some business and I don't know when I'll be back," said Chun-Li.

"Ok, we'll start packing now and be there as soon as possible," replied Yun.

"Xie xie! I owe you guys one, take care," cheered Chun-Li.

"You too, bye," responed Yun before hanging up. In the meantime, Link, Zelda, and Alex we're looking at the pictures in Chun-Li's house when Link saw one that caught his attention. It was a picture of Chun-Li with Ryu and Ken.

"You know these two?" asked Link.

"Yes, why?" asked Chun-Li.

"We also need these two and so we need to get to them ASAP!" answered Link.

"Well I have no idea where Ryu would be since he's always travelling. Ken on the other hand should be in the United States in San Francisco, that's where he lives," informed Chun-Li.

"I think our bestt bet is to go get Ken next and after we get him, we'll go track down Ryu," suggested Alex.

"I agree with you on that, so we must get to this place you call San Francisco," piped up Zelda.

"Mama you be careful out there," called out Kiyomi.

"I will be, and you listen to Yun and Yang and make sure you keep practicing your moves, I love you, Kiyomi," replied Chun-Li.

"I love you too Mama," responded Kiyomi as she hugged her adoptive mother tightly before going outside to wait for Yun and Yang.

"Sahasrala, we need to get to San Francisco!" called out Link.

Immediately, Sahasrala's spirit materialized before the heroes. He took a good look at Chun-Li before turning to face Link and then he began to speak.

"Ah, yes, I've sensed the energy of Ken, the Flaming Dragon in that region, I'll transport you to his location,. And when I find out where Ryu is at, I shall inform you," spoke Sahasrala.

"Wow, so Master Gen was sending me a message in my dream, I'm actually on a journey to save mankind, this is oing to be one crazy adventure," thought Chun-Li to herself.

"Is everyone ready to depart?" inquired Sahasrala.

"As if you had to ask, of course we are," answered Alex.

"Good, be careful out there, and good luck in retrieving Ken," called out Sahasrala as a blue light Link, Zelda, Chun-Li, Alex, and Epona and they soon vanished, speeding off towards San Francisco to find Ken Masters and have him join their cause. Outside, the little kids stared skyward waving goodbye.

"Be careful out there Master Chun-Li!" called out all the kids.

Author's Note: Yeah I know, it's been a while since an update. With work and school bogging me down, it's been difficult trying to find time to write, plus I'm going cosplaying later this month. Anyways with my school semester almost done, I should have more time on my hands, so hopefully the next update will be a lot sooner. Next chapter, Ken makes his appearance, so I'm off to go work on the chapter, so until then, please read and review. Buy medicine before you go!


	4. Battle In The Bay

**Chapter 4: Battle In The Bay**

In the city of San Francisco, on the premisis of an exquisite mansion on the outskirts of the city, a man prepared himself for a day of training himself in the ways of martial arts. He was a blonde haired man with a nicely tone physique, he tightened the black belt that wrapped around the top part of the red gi he was wearing and then adjusted his dark brown gloves to make them fit more snugly around his hands. He was the US Martial Arts champion Ken Masters.

"Another day of training my students, now I'm glad to have a couple of students to pass on my style to, but I wish I would meet other fighters that would push me to my limits, I feel so stagnant," grumbled Ken to himself.

"You shall get your wish soon, my student!" boomed a voice from seemingly out of nowhere. Ken jumped in shock at the sound of the voice.

"No way, it can't be! Master Gouken?" wondered Ken as he looked around the room he was in frantically. At that moment, a spectral form appeared before Ken, he was built much like Ken only slightly taller and more muscular. The form was bald and had a thick but neat gray beard adorning his chin, he was also clad in a dark blue gi as he let loose a smile at Ken, it was his deceased master, Gouken.

"Ken, you have indeed matured into a great warrior and have exceeded my expectations for you. I'm glad you have taken it upon yourself as well to take on student to pass on the teachings of Anstatsuken to since I know Ryu will most likely keep on fighting until the end of his days," remarked Gouken.

"Thank you sensei, I must ask however, what brings you here to visit me?" inquired Ken.

"Well, I know you feel like there's not many challenges out there that await you besides your matches with Ryu, but I'm here to tell you that many challenges await you on the quest you will be taking soon," answered Gouken.

"I'm going on a quest huh, sounds interesting, tell me more about this quest I'm supposed to go on sensei," stated Ken, his interest clearly piqued.

"As you are aware of, our world fused with another world, and since evils from both worlds have combined forces, it's up to good folks from both worlds to join forces to combat this evil, you are one of the ones that will fighting this evil," informed Gouken.

"I'm supposed to save the world, that's some heavy stuff there sensei, but who else is there?" asked Ken.

"There wil be six total, four of them are coming to find you now, two from the other world, and two you already know, I must depart now, but remember Ken, never let the fire that drives your fist burn out, the world now depends on it," advised Gouken.

"Yes sensei, you can count on me," affirmed Ken.

"I know I can, farewell my student," said Gouken before disappearing, leaving Ken in the room by himself, he grabbed a towel and his water bottle and just stood there for a moment to soak in what he had just saw.

"Saving the world, sounds like fun, plus if it brings new challenges, I welcome it. I better get outside though, can't leave Sean and Mel waiting for too long," mused Ken to himself as he walked outside to the vast yard of his mansion. In the meantime, Link, Zelda, Epona, Chun-Li, and Alex had just arrived in San Francisco and immediately Zelda held her nose as an unpleasant odor wafted by her.

"Phew, what stinks around here?" asked Zelda.

"I assume it's either a homeless man nearby, or the smell of someone cooking all the fish they catch on the wharf," answered Alex.

"Thinking about fish makes me want to go fishing right now, but we have no time for that," commented Link.

"That is true, we must go get Ken so we can continue on our quest to save Tokeau," added Chun-Li.

With that, the quartet along with Epona started trekking across the streets of San Francisco, as they walked along, Link and Zelda gazed about at all the automobiles, buses, and cable cars in the road, and all the people walking on the sidewalks, and the numerous shops selling varying curio to eager customers.

"Wow, I'm amazed that people in your world operate those giant hunks metal to get around," gasped Zelda.

"You mean cars, yeah, it's pretty much a necessity for travelling long distances in our world," remarked Chun-Li.

"Your world is vast and interesting, but I actually like some the sights I see here," stated Link.

"That's good, I think we need to ask for directions as to where Ken is at right now," suggested Alex.

"Agreed," said Link and Zelda in unison. At that moment they heard the sound of a music box playing and ran over to see a baldheaded man in a blue shirt and brown shorts asking for money while playing his music box with a group of chickens dancing around him.

"Guru-Guru, what are you doing here?" inquired Link.

"I found myself placed here after the worlds fused, and since they don't, since they don't, since they don't accept rupees here as form of payment, I must perform for this world's form, for this world's form, for this world's form of currency so I can eat," answered Guru-Guru. Upon hearing that, Alex pulled his wallet out and handed Guru-Guru a ten dollar bill.

"Here, go buy yourself a burger and fries," said Alex.

"Thank you kind stranger!" exclaimed Guru-Guru as he ran off towards the nearest burger joint, his chickens following him.

"How nice of you Alex," commented Zelda.

"It was nothing, the people of your world have a lot of adapting to do, might as well help them out," replied Alex.

"True, the same could be said for the people of your world as well, with our worlds merged, we have a whole new set of customs to learn," commented Link.

"That we do, and we must keep them safe as well," added Chun-Li.

As the quartet continued to look for clues on Ken's whereauts, back at the Masters Mansion, Ken walked out to a dojo in his backyard, as he entered the doors of the dojo, he saw three people waiting for him, one was a blonde woman sitting on a bench sipping on some water, she had on a white top and blue jeans, it was Ken's wife Eliza. One was a young adolescent with spiky blonde hair tied up in a white headband, he work a blue colored gi similar to Ken's red one, it was Ken's son Mel. The last person was a dark skinned male similar in build to Ken, his dark hair was done up in small dreadlocks and he was clad in a yellow gi, it was Ken's first student, Sean Matsuda.

"Good morning Master Ken," chimed Sean as he saw his master enter the dojo.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, are we all ready to begin training today?" asked Ken.

"Yeah Dad, me and Sean are all warmed and ready to roll," answered Mel.

"So, what's up honey, it's normally not like you to be late?" inquired Eliza.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I had a vision of my master telling me I was supposed to help save the world from some evil," answered Ken.

"That's not crazy talk, since our world fused with that other world, there have been some bizarre things going on, wouldn't surprise me if the world needs a savior now," commented Sean.

"Either way, it was quite intriguing, but I'm not going to worry about that right now, let's get to training, we've been held up for too long," ordered Ken to Sean and Mel.

"Hai!" responded Sean and Mel in unison as the two got into a fighting ring with Ken as Eliza watched them begin their training regimen. In the meantime, Link and company had come across a nearby pier where they saw numerous folks gathering and making merry with one another.

"This place is bustling with quite a lot of activity," stated Link.

"This is Pier 39, lots of things to do here, some cool shops, an arcade, and lots of great places to eat, it's one of the most popular tourist spots in this city," informed Alex.

"A lot of musicians peform just outside the entrance too in an effort try to earn money to help them break into the business," added Chun-Li

"You have to admire their tenacity," remarked Zelda.

As the group headed closer to the pier, the sound of a band could be heard ever louder, as Link listened, the music sounded familiar to him and as he approached a crowd nearby, he saw that the band playing were a bunch of Zoras.

"What's with the trippy makeup?" whispered Alex to Link.

"That's not make up, those are Zoras, they're fish people that live in Hyrule, they spend most of their lives in the water, but since they have lungs as well as gills, they can set foot on land for a good period of time as well," replied Link.

"What an intriguing race," stated Chun-Li.

"Thank you for coming to listen to us people of this owrld, we are the Indigo-Gos, one of the most popular bands of our world," said the lead Zora, a feminine looking light blue skinned Zora in a purple dress.

"I'm Evan, the keyboard player and writer of most of the songs," said a pale skinned Zora with a rather large jaw.

"I'm Tijo, the drummer whose beats reverberate across the waves," piped up a stout Zora sitting a stool with drumsticks in his hands.

"The names' Japas, the bodacious bassist!" said a Zora whose scales draped over his eyes.

"My name is Mikau, the great guitarist and the greatest warrior of the Zora tribe," said a tattooed Zora to the female Zora's right.

"And I'm your lead singer Lulu, and now we will perform our greatest hit for you all, 'The Ballad of the Wind Fish' hit it guys!" exclaimed Lulu.

As the Indigo-Gos started to play, a loud scream was heard as a group of people ran away from something in fear, Link and company whirled in the direction the people were running from to see red and blue one eyed spider like creatures as well as bipedal dinosauric monsters with swords and shields running rampant towards the pier.

"Dynalfos and Tekites!" exclaimed Zelda.

"I take it they're more monsters from your world," said Chun-Li.

"Yes, quickly, we must protect the people here!" ordered Link as him and Zelda charged forward on Epona towards the legion of Dynalfos and Tekites, Alex and Chun-Li quickly followed suit.

One of Dynalfos lunged at a person ready to strike with its sword, however Zelda nailed the reptilian creature with a magical blast stunning it and as Epona went galloping by, Link drove his sword through the Dynalfos causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke. A Tekite tried to leap on Link's head but Alex leapt into the air and nailed the Tekite with an Air Knee Raid crushing the Tekite and making the bug vanish as well. A pair of Dynalfos surrounded Chun-Li and hissed voraciously. Thinking instinctively, Chun-Li flipped upside down and spun around with both legs out kicking both Dynalfos into submission with her Spinning Bird Kick. While the group was wrapped up in fighting dynalfos and Tekites, another squad of Dynalfos attempted to sneak up on the heroes.

"You guys look out!" shouted Mikau as he fired forth the fins on his forearms like dual boomerangs. As the Dynalfos staggered about stunned, Link, Zelda, Chun-Li, and Alex took care of the Dynalfos, making them all go up in smoke. All the people that they attack breathed sighs of relief.

"Thanks for helping us out back there," said Link to Mikau.

"Anytime, always gotta watchs our fans backs," remarked Mikau.

"Good to know, we'd love to stay and listen to your songs, but we must find the one called Ken Masters as soon as possible," remarked Zelda.

"You're looking for Ken Masters, his mansion is about fifteen minutes due west," said a man from within the crowd pointing off in the direction where Ken's mansion lay.

"Thank you good sir!" called out Link as him and Zelda galloped away on Epona. Alex and Chun-Li found a couple of bicycles lying on the ground and picked them up and began riding on them to keep up with Epona. Back at Ken's mansion, Ken watched as Sean and Mel sparred with one another he studied their forms ready to correct them on whatever mistakes he would see. Mel threw out a high kick to Sean's head, San dodged the blow and retaliated with a sweep, Mel leapt over Sean's leg at the last second and started to build chi for a Hadoken, but before he could get it out Sean nailed Mel with a one-two punch into his Dragon Smash attack, flooring Mel.

"Enough!" called out Ken. Sean and Mel immediately stopped sparring and Sean went to help Mel up to his feet.

"Damn it, I wasn't quick enough," grumbled Mel.

"Well you gotta remember, I've been training with Master Ken longer than you have," commented Sean.

"True, but you still gave Sean a good fight Mel, just don't rely too much on chi based attacks until you can build your chi faster," advised Ken.

"Sure thing Dad," replied Mel.

Suddenly, the door to the dojo burst open as a legion of Dynalfos and Tekites growled loudly at eyeballed Ken and his group with malicous intent in their eyes.

"What the hell are those things?" inquired Mel.

"They look like monsters from that other world," mused Sean.

"Monsters or not, if they try to mess with us, than they're making a big mistake, Eliza, stand back, let's take it to them you guys!" ordered Ken.

"Yes sensei!" affirmed Sean and Mel the three men rushed into battle against the Dynalfos and Tekite militia. Mel saw a Dynalfos swing at him with his sword, Mel ducked under the strike and swept the Dynalfos off of his feet, hen stomped on the reptiles throat and made it vanish in a puff of smoke. As a Tekite leapt toward Mel, the young man put his palms together and shot forth a blue ball of energy.

"Hadoken!" shouted Mel as the projectile sent the Tekite up in flames. A Dynalfos tried to sneak up on Mel, but Sean rushed forward and tackled the lizard to the ground with his Sean Tackle and delivered two hard punches to the Dynalfos' face.

"Thanks for the save Sean," called out Mel.

"Anytime man," replied Sean.

A small group of Dynalfos tried to surround Ken, the red clad warrior just smirked in cocky manner before lifting up into the air with one of his special moves.

"Tatsumakisenpukyaku!" yelled Ken.

Ken spun around with his let jutting out kicking down all the Dynalfos that surrounded him. While the Dynalfos lay dazed, Ken quickly finished them all off with martial arts prowess.

"You're gonna have to do moe than just look ugly to defeat me!" taunted Ken.

"AAAAAHHHH! Help me!" screamed Eliza as a Dynalfos started to drag her outside. Ken, Sean, and Mel ran after the Dynalfos, who pointed his sword towards Eliza's throat and started to laugh.

"Crap, we can't get close without risking Eliza's life, what to do," grumbled Ken to himself.

"Kikoken!" hollered Chun-Li's voice as a blue colored projectile nailed the Dynalfos right in the back sending him crashing to the ground. From out of nowhere, Link descended down and thrust his sword right into the Dynalfos' chest making it blank out of existence. At that moment, Link, Zelda, Chun-Li, and Alex, all rushed to Ken's side.

"Hey, you doing all right?" asked Link.

"Yeah, thanks for helping out my wife man," answered Ken.

"No problem, but I suggest we save the formalities for after we get rid of these beasts," suggested Link.

"I'm with you on that one friend," replied Ken as the five along with Sean and Mel took their battle stances again and started to attack the remaining Dynalfos and Tekites. Within minutes, with the might of the seven ifighters, the monsters were extinguished one by one, eventually one Dynalfos remained, out of desperation, he leapt at the heroes ready to slash.

"Note smart, I'll teach you not to jump at us!" commented Ken.

At thatm moment, Ken's fist lit ablaze, Link and Zelda gazed in awe at this.

"Shoryuken!" shouted Ken.

The red clad fighter rose into the air with his fist of fire and nailed the Dynalfos igniting the reptile and as he Dynalfos hit the ground, it disappeared like all its bretheren did, in a puff of smoke.

"Come back when you actually learn to fight!" called out Ken.

"You seem full of confidence," remarked Zelda.

"Well of course, I'm one of the best martial artists in the world, plus I got some good backup right now," responed Ken.

"Well, it's good to see that you're doing good Ken," said Chun-Li as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Good to see you too" said Ken during their hug, he then turned to Alex and they shook hands. He then looked at Link and Zelda, and walked over to shake their hands.

"I assume you guys from that other world," stated Ken.

"Yes, I am Link, this is Zelda, it's a pleasure to meet you Ken Masters," replied Link.

"The pleasure's all mine, something tells you guys didn't just come to visit me," remarked Ken.

"You are correct, we actually need you to help save Tokeau," informed Alex.

"I figured that, but what's Tokeau, the name of the fused world or something?" questioned Ken.

"Precisely, and yes, you are one of the chosen ones to help us save this world from the tyranny of Ganondorf and Urien," answered Link.

"So my vision of Master Gouken was true, wow this is quite a shock," gasped Ken.

"Wait, are you saying that you have to leave us to go on a quest now, I don't like the sound of this Ken," piped Eliza with concern in her voice.

"I can understand your concern Eliza, but the world needs me, besides, I have Link, Zelda, Alex, and Chun-Li watching my back, and I'll watch their's too," replied Ken confidently.

""Not to mention we'll have Ryu to help us as well," chimed Zelda.

"Ryu's coming with us too?" asked Ken.

"Yes, he's the last of the chosen ones we need to obtain in order to succeed on our quest," answered Link.

"Ok, if Ryu's gonna be with you, then I'm not as worried, but you be careful out there, I want you to come back alive Ken, Mel needs his father," ordered Eliza.

"Not to worry, I'll be all right dear. Mel, Sean, hold the fort down while I'm gone, and don't slack off on your training, I expect you to still train as hard as ever," stated Ken.

"You got it Master Ken, I'll make sure of that," replied Sean.

"Yeah, I won't let you down Dad," added Mel.

"I'm sure you won't, take care you guys, I'll be back soon," said Ken as he tapped fists with Sean and hugged his son, he then turned to Eliza and embraced her.

"Be safe out there Ken, I love you," said Eliza.

"I love you too Eliza," replied Ken as he kissed his wife, quickly grabbed some supplies, and then joined his companions.

"So, any idea where Ryu would be?" asked Zelda.

"Ryu always travels around the world, but our best would be our old sensei's dojo in Japan, that's most likely where he is if he's not travelling right now," answered Ken.

"Then that's where we'll look, Sahasrala!" called out Link.

Upon hearing his name, Sahasrala's spirit materialized in front of Link and company.

"Ah, I see Ken has joined our cause, that's good," stated Sahasrala.

"We need you to take us to Japan Sahasrala, we believe Ryu may be over there," informed Link.

"Ah yes, I sense a strong force over there, I believe that may be Ryu as well, let us be on our way, do we have everything we need from here?" asked Sahasrala.

"Yes, let's get going before Ganondorf and Urien's minions reach Ryu," answered Ken.

"Very well, may the sages be with you all," remarked Sahasrala as he teleported Link, Zelda, Epona, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex away in a beam of blue light. Eliza, Sean, and Mel waved to the heroes as they teleported away.

"Good luck to you all!" called out Eliza, Sean, and Mel in unison at the heroes faded from sight and teleported off towards Japan to find Ryu.

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm done with school for the summer, and ready to get back into my writing groove. So Ken has now joined the fray and is ready to kick some ass. Next chapter is when Ryu finally makes his appearance in the fic, I'm off to go plan that out now, but until then, please read and review. I wish you good luck!


	5. Rumble In The Rising Sun

**Chapter 5: Rumble in the Rising Sun**

In the country of Japan lie a forested area on the outskirts of thecapital city of Tokyo. Birds chirped cheerily and the trees danced magnificently in the winds that blew over the landscape. Deep in the forest there stood an old martial arts dojo which despite its age still maintained a sturdy look. Near the region of the dojo, a man was busy training himself in the ways of the martial arts. He was of Japanese descent and had short black hair and dark brown eyes. A red headband draped across his forehead and he was also clothed in a plain white karate gi complete with brown gloves and a black belt. The gi top was draped across his waist as he sweat profusely from his rigorous workout. It was none other than Ryu, the Eternal Challenger.

"The answer to what makes a true martial artist lies just beyond my fist, but for some reason, the answer still eludes me. I wonder what keeps it out of my reach?" mused Ryu to himself as he performed a kata in the forest.

"Ryu!" boomed a voice from out of nowhere, causing Ryu to halt what he was doing as he pulled his gi top back up over his torso.

"What was that?" gasped Ryu as he looked around in bewilderment trying to find the source of the voice. Immediately, a strong gust of wind blew over Ryu and as the gust died down, the spectral image of Gouken that had visited Ken earlier was now standing before Ryu with a grin on his face.

"Ryu, always dedicated to ways of the martial arts, I must say you were always a great student. I know you seek answers and I tell you that the quest you will embark upon will help you grow closer to the answers you seek," stated Gouken.

"Another journey cross the world I take it, what am I to accomplish on this quest?" asked Ryu.

"You are to help those that will accompany you save the world from two sinister evils," answered Gouken.

"Although the hero lifestyle is not something I am overly fond of, if it will bring me closer to being a true martial artist to save this fused world, then I will gladly embark on this journey, I guess I should get going now," remarked Ryu.

"No, wait here, your companions are coming to find you, I know you desire challenges my student, but do not rush into battle not knowing what may stand against you. A lone soldier cannot defeat an entire army, but if that soldier works together with his unit, victory will easily come to him," replied Gouken.

"Very well, I shall patiently wait, and thanks for helping me along my way,"commented Ryu.

"Anytime Ryu, always remember everything I taught you and the answers will eventually find you," commented Gouken as he faded away, Ryu just looked on in awe until Gouken was completely gone from sight. He then sat cross legged on the grass below him and began to meditate silently mulling over the words that his deceased master had said to him. In the meantime, Link and the others had all arrived in Japan, they materialized in an alleyway in Tokyo.

"Are we in Japan?" asked zelda.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, I know they layout here quite well," answered Ken.

"Really, so we should have no problem finding Ryu if that's the case," stated Link.

"Provided he isn't travelling right now, but if he's not, then he should be at Gouken's dojo, which is just a few miles north of here," informed Ken.

"We should check it out then, after all, we need Ryu to succeed in our mission to protect Tokeau," suggested Chun-Li.

As the heroes left the alle, they began to walk through the city. link and Zelda gazed in wonder at the busy streets of Tokyo, businessmen walked down the streets talking on cell phones. Many folk were gazing at much of the merchandise in the shops. Cars drove up and down the streets.

"Who are those guys with those strange devices talking to?" inquired Zelda.

"You mean a cell phone. Phones are used to talk to people far away from you, it's quite complicated to explain how it works, if we had more time, I'd tell you more about phones," answered Alex.

"Amazing, the tools you all utilize on a daily basis intrigue me, I'd definitely love to learn how to use some of those," remarked Link.

"Maybe when we have some extra time on our hands, right now, first things first," remarked Chun-Li.

"In all honesty, I think Ryu would be right at home with you guys, since he's not too up to date either with technology," commented Ken.

As the heroes coninued walking, they eventually passed by a noisy arcade where many people were playing various video games. Link and Zelda were of course mesmerized by all the flashing lights adorning the numerous arcade cabinets in the building.

"What do you call those devices that the people in there operate?" asked Zelda.

"We call those video games, again something that would take us a long time to explain to you," answered Alex.

"Do you think Ryu would be in a location like this?" inquired Link.

"In an arcade, no, Ryu rarely travels to the city when he's actually in Japan. He lives on the outskirts of this city coming here occasionally to get food," answered Ken.

"We've still got quite a ways to go before we reach the road leading up to the dojo," added Chun-Li.

"Do you think we could stop and get something to eat really quickly? I'm hungry," chimed Alex.

"I admit my stomach yearns to befilled, but we must soldier on through our hunger pains until we can assure that Ryu is with us and not in the clutches of Urien and Ganondorf," replied Link.

"Besides, it would be rude to leave Ryu out of a meal, he loves to eat, so we'll stuff our faces afterwards. After all, I say a human does his or her best work on a full stomach and an empty bladder," piped up Ken.

"I would actually agree with the words you speak Ken," spoke Zelda.

"Hey Link, Princess Zelda, man it feels great to see a familiar face around these strange parts!" exclaimed a main with short reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a pair of round spectacles along with a purple colored coat, light brown paints and black shoes. Tucked under his arms were a couple of books.

"Oh, Shad, you wound up here when the worlds fused Isee. Are you enjoying your time here?" asked Link.

"This world that Hyrule has merged with is absolutely fascinating! There are so many discoveries that I still have yet to find, I'd love to write a book about this world, I've taken so many notes on this world so far and I don't even feel like I've scratched the tip of the iceberg!" answered Shad with lots of excitement in his voice.

"Far from it, our world is very big, it would take you years to study everything that this world has to offer," said Alex.

"I don't doubt that my friend, but I'm eager to absorb as much as I can from your world," responded Shad enthusiastically.

From within the arcade building, a group of people ran out of the building with worried looks on their faces, Link turned to see a legion of creatures with dog like faces clothed in either red or blue chucking boomerangs at the innocent people.

"Goriyas! I figured Ganondorf would send some monsters here to upset the people here!" exclaimed Link.

"They're being really bad dogs I'd say," remarked Alex.

"Then why don't we put these hounds to sleep?" suggested Ken.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Chun-Li.

The Goriyas let out a hoarse barking sound as they charged at Link and company who also were rushing them down. Zelda used Nayru's Love to place a barrier around her and send the boomerangs the Goryias threw back at them. While the creatures stagger about stunned from being nailed with their own weapons, the heroes made quick work of the Goriyas. After all the Goriyas had disappeared, the townspeople calmed down and thanked Link and company for saving them from the Goriyas.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" exclaimed a Japanese woman.

"Doo itashimashite," replied Ken to the woman.

"What type of language is that?" inquired Zelda.

"It's Japanese, I take it all the languages of this world can be confusing to you," answered Chun-Li.

"She basically said thank you to us, and I replied by saying you're welcome," informed Ken.

"Ah, thanks for clarifying that," replied Link.

"You guys fight well, I'm glad you were around to stop those little beasts," said a Japanese man.

"Anytime, we're always glad to help those in need. After all, it's a good idea to do so even more since who knows what dangers you may face since your world fused with mine," responded Link.

"Say, would you like to come for a free meal at my restaurant, it's the least I could do for you guys saving our hides?" asked another man.

"We'd love to, but maybe after we obtain a friend, we feel he may be in trouble as well," answered Zelda.

"Ok, the offer's always good should you change your mind!" called out the man as he walked off towards his business.

"We better get to Ryu fast in case some more of those Goriya things are after him," stated Chun-Li.

"Sure thing, let's go!" shouted Ken as him, Chun-Li, and Alex obtained nearby bicycles and started pedaling furiously while Link and Zelda galloped away on Epona towards the forest where Gouken's dojo lied. In that forest, Ryu had just finished his mediation and decided to go for a walk in the forest to stretch his legs. As he trekked through the lush green area, a hissing sound entered his ear causing Ryu to look towards the source of the hiss.

"I'm not alone in this forest, but whoever's watching me is hiding, I must be on guard," mumbled Ryu to himself.

As Ryu walked along the forested path, another loud hiss became audible and a monster plant with a blue head and sharp teeth lunged at Ryu who jumped back just in time to avoid being chomped by the plant.

"What on earth? A man eating plant. I've never seen anything like that during all the years I've been here," gasped Ryu.

As Ryu gazed at the one plant, many more plants similar to it rose up from the ground making lashing their tongues and gnashing their teeth hungrily at Ryu as all the plants were looking to take a nice big bite out of the Japanese martial artist.

"Hadoken!" yelled Ryu without hesitation.

A blue flame projectile surged forth from Ryu's palms singing the plants in front of him, and before one behind Ryu could successfully bite him, Ryu darted forward through the forest dodging and weaving trhough any of those plant monsters he came across. Some plant monsters careless to lunge at Ryu would receive a swift kick across it's head or a Hadoken which would wilt the wild plants.

"How many of these things are there?" groaned Ryu as he continued sprinting through the forest. Unbeknownst to him, a boomerang whizzed at Ryu decking him in the face and causing him to stagger back and fall hard on his backside. A group of Goriyas leapt out from the bushes and laughed hoarsely at Ryu.

"More monsters, looks like I'm in for a tough fight," said Ryu to himself.

From behind Ryu, another monster plant arose and was licking its "lips" voraciously ready to snack on Ryu's head. But before it could chomp down, a fiery burst of magic singed the leafy beast to its death and made it disappear in a puff of smoke. As Ryu whirled around to see where the blast came from, Epona galloped up and came to a stop right behind Ryu, with Link and Zelda still mounted on the mare's back. Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex soon followed suit as Ryu quickly sprang back to his feet.

"You the ones that defeated that strange plant thing?" asked Ryu.

"You mean the Deku Baba, yeah, we ran across a whole lot of them here, and I see you've run across some more Goriyas as well," answered Link.

"Goriyas, Deku Babas, this is all so confusing to me," grumbled Ryu.

"I bet it is buddy, but let's take care of these freaks of nature," suggested Ken.

"I agree," affirmed Ryu.

Zelda began to use magic to wilt any angry Deku Babas that reared their ugly heads, Link unsheathed his sword, leapt off of Epona and began cutting down Deku Babas before they got a chance to attempt biting any of the heroes. A small cluster of Goriyas charged at the six warriors. Alex seperated the cluter with a Slash Elbow sending them flying in different directions. Chun-Li ran to the left and used her Spinning Bird Kick to extinguish some of the Goriyas while Ken ran to the right and took care of more of the dog like beasts with his Tatsumakisenpukyaku. Link wound up srrounded by a series of monsters ans spun around in a quick with his sword sticking out, which ended up with Link sending another series of Goriyas and Deku Babas to their death with his lethal Spin Attack. The Goriyas flung their boomerangs at the group again but Link deflected the Goriya's weapons with his shield as Ryu ran up to the Goriyas while they were unarmed and floored some with his Tatsumakisenpukyaku. One Goriya tried to sneak up behind Ryu, but the martial artist listening to the rustling of the leaves on the floor whirled around and placed his palms out in front of him.

"Hadoken!" shouted Ryu.

The blue ki projectile nailed the Goriya dead on and sent him off with a poof. Within minutes, all the Goriyas and Deku Babas were eterminated and the six fighters breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, now can you explain to me what's happening here?" inquired Ryu.

"You're aware of the fusion of your world and my world right?" asked Link.

"Yes, so are you and the lady on the horse from the other world?" replied Ryu.

"We are, I am Link, this is Zelda, we need you Ryu to help us in saving Tokeau from evil," answered Link.

"Tokeau, is that the name of your world? questioned Ryu.

"No, it's the name of the fused world, the sages from Link and Zelda's world gave it this name," answered Alex.

"So Master Gouken visiting me wasn't just some bizarre hallucination," remarked Ryu.

"I might have known Gouken would visit you too, he was like your father practically," commented Ken.

"Ken, you're helping out as well," gasped Ryu.

"Yeah! You, me, Chun-Li, and Alex were chosen to assist Link and Zelda in saving our worlds from Urien and Ganondorf," informed Ken.

"Glad to see your still keeping up in your training, you did great in assisting us with those beasts," said Chun-Li.

"Thank you, so is there anyone else that we need to find, or am I the last one you guys needed?" asked Ryu.

"You are the last one we needed, our team is complete," answered Zelda.

"So now that we got the whole team, what's on the agenda now?" inquired Chun-Li.

"We must now look for these documents called the Secret Texts of the Illuminati before Ganondorf and Urien can get their hands on them," answered Link.

"Sounds fine and dandy, but do we have any idea as to where these Secret Texts are? We should know where to begin looking before going off and wandering aimlessly," suggested Ken.

"We can ask Sahasrala if he's located any clues as to where any of the texts can be and maybe he can transport us to that location," stated Link.

"Good idea, but hey, like I said earlier, can we eat before we go do any more adventuring, we got Ryu so the whole team is assembled, no one would be left out," piped up Alex.

"I must agree with Alex, for a warrior without anything sidetracking his mind is a much more effective warrior," added Ryu.

"Then we'll eat, and afterwards resume our adventure," informed Link.

The other five nodded in agreement and headed out of the forest to grab a bite before heading off to find the location of the first Secret Text. On a cliff overlooking the dojo, a man watched the heroes leave the forest. He was a tan skinned man who had the same build as Ken and Ryu, his flaming red hair was spiked upwards and he was clothed in a black gi similar to Ken and Ryu's with a piece of rope tying the gi top shut and he also had wooden sandals on his feet and a beaded necklace around his neck. His eyes glowed red as he stood atop the cliff, the wind ruffling his gi.

"Gouken my brother, your pupils are off on a journey to save these pathetic fools that cannot comprehend my path that I have taken. Ultimately as they grow stronger from their travels, I shall face them in combat when I see fit to do so. They cannot escape their fate at the hands of me, the Master of the Fist, Akuma," said the man.

Akuma eyed the warriors until they were no longer visible to the naked eye. When they disappeared from his view, he turned around his back facing the dojo, a red kanji symbol for "Ten" meaning Heaven glowed brightly on Akuma's back and with that, the dark warrior vanished from the cliff.

Author's Note: Well now, Ryu is in the fold and the entire team of heroes is now complete. Next chapter, the adventure to obtain the Secret Texts of the Illuminati begins for our heroes. So now I'm off to go plan the next chapter of this fic. Until then, please read and review. I am Error!


	6. Into The Woods

**Chapter 6: Into the Woods**

Still in Japan, Link and company had just finished enjoying a meal leaving the heroes's hunger satisfied. Upon exiting the restaurant they had dined at, they all took a breath of fresh air and sighed with relief.

"That was some great cuisine!" exclaimed Alex.

"The food that this world has to offer is quite strange, but yet it is tasty, I must say I enjoyed that soup you call udon," said Link.

"Oh yes, it's superb, I'll agree with you on that," replied Ken.

"Well now that we've eaten, should we get to taking care of finding those Secret Texts?" inquired Chun-Li.

"Yes, we must get back to our adventure as to make sure these documents do land in the wrong hands," answered Zelda.

"Question, how do we know where to look?" asked Ryu.

"I have an idea, Sahasrala!" shouted Link.

Upon shouting his name, Sahasrala's spectral form materialized in front of Link's group, he took a quick glance at the crew before fixing his gaze on Link.

"I see the whole crew is complete, superb!" exclaimed Sahasrala.

"Correct, now we need to know have you found the locations of any of the Secret Texts of the Illuminati?" inquired Link.

"Indeed I have, it is located near a swamp where a race of people ccalled Deku Scrubs live," answered Sahasrala.

"Deku Scrubs, I take it that's a race from your world," stated Alex.

"Yes, they live in areas with lots of forestation, preferrably swamps, maybe they'd have an idea where that text is," responded Link.

"Yes, I shall take you there immediately, may the gods be with you," said Sahasrala as he magically whisked Link and company away to the Deku Swamp. Soon, the group of heroes found themselves materializing before a lush swampy region. Trees hung low over their heads and murky waters surrounded the landscape that lay before all their eyes. The sound of frogs croaking gave the swamp a fitting ambience as Link and company gazed upon their surroundings.

"Here we are everyone, the Deku Swamp, here we should find the clues necessary to finding the first Secret Text, so look sharp everyone," advised Link.

Without hesitance, the sextet began their trek through the swamp, occasionally, a Deku Baba would emerge from the grass, but would quickly meet its end either by Link's sword or a Hadoken from Ryu or Ken. After a while of plowing through the swamp, the little group came across a building on a dock with a rather small boat nearby.

"Ok, now why would anyone offer up a boating service out here in this place?" asked Alex while scratching his head.

"Surprisingly, they do quite well, people like the little tours around the swamp, and if you have a bow, they let you do a little target practice game as well," answered Zelda.

"Hmm, interesting, I suggest we take the tour," stated Ken.

"We have no time for sightseeing Ken," replied Ryu.

"No, I agree as well, it could get us closer to the area where the first Secret Text lies," commented Chun-Li.

"Let's see how much it costs to do so then," said Link.

"Poor Epona, she's gonna have to stay here since she wouldn't fit on the boat with us," cried out Chun-Li.

"It's no big deal, Epona's a tough horse, she can handle being without us for a while," replied Link as he pulled a carrot out from his satchel and fed the mare the juicy orange vegetable. Epona whinnied in delight upon gobbling down the carrot.

"Now be good Epona, we'll be back soon," remarked Link as he stroked Epona's mane before along with the other five heroes entered the building for the boat tour service. As they walked in, all six looked over at a table where a large hairy man in a brown vest, red and white striped pants, and a pilot's helmet gazed deeply at them.

"May I assist you guys?" asked the man at the counter.

"Yes, how much is it to take the boat tour of the swamp?" inquired Ken.

"Normally I'd charge 20 rupees for each person, but since you have such a huge group, I'll make it only 10 rupees a person," answered the man at the counter.

"Rupees, what on earth are rupees?" asked Ryu.

"My world's form of currency," answered Link.

"Oh, so some of you are from that other world, I understand that you probably have foreign currency I cannot accept, so this one time, I'll let you take the tour on the house, however, next time I will have to charge you rupees," replied the man at the counter.

"Thank you!" exclaimed all six in unison.

"Don't mention it. Now meet me down at the dock, " replied the man.

Not wasting any time, the sextet headed down to the dock where the boat was. All six boarded the boat and as they got on, the man who was at the counter took the helm and began to commandeer the boat across the waters of the Deku Swamp. As the boat glided along the murky liquid, all six of them looked around at their surroundings as the owner of the tour service babbled about facts about the Deku Swamp. After a few minutes of sailing in the swamp waters, the heroes soon came across a large wooden building adorned with many flowery decorations, in fact the building looked almost like a palace of sorts. The boat made a stop right in front of the palace.

"And to my left we have the Deku Palace where the Deku Scrubs that live in deep in this swamp call home, if you want I can stop here and let you scour the place a bit, what do you say?" asked the tour service owner.

"Yeah, let us off here, we'd like to take some time to tour the palace," answered Zelda.

"Go right ahead then, take all the time you want," said the tour captain as Link's group stepped off the boat and into the entrance of the Deku Palace. As the group entered the palace, everything was in disarray as the Deku Scrubs ran around the palace grounds letting loose high pitched shrills as they shuffled about aimlessly.

"What's going on here, some type of bizarre ritual?" questioned Alex.

"No, the Deku Scrubs look terrified, something bad must have happened to them," answered Link.

"You mean something bad IS happening to them, look!" called out Ken pointing across the bridge to the palace gates. A large swarm of red and blue colored monsters with dog like ears and glowing yellow eyes stormed forward. All of the monsters were carrying pitchforks and were making a rather peculiar chattering sound.

"Miniblins! Always a thorn in the side," groaned Zelda.

"Your world has a lot of monsters inhabiting it," commented Chun-Li.

"Still, Miniblins in the Deku Swamp is unnatural, I think ganondorf and Urien had a hand in having these beast wreak havoc in this region," pondered Link.

"No time for pondering, time for action!" exclaimed Ken.

"Indeed, time to quell this nuisance," responded Ryu nodding in agreement with what Ken said.

The Miniblins soon eyeballed the heroes and began chattering in an even more shrill tone as they charged at the sextet pitchforks pointed outward. The six chosen ones to save Tokeau also charged at the Miniblins ready to attack. As a swarm of Miniblins swarmed Zelda and made an attempt to jab her with their pitchforks, the princess of Hyrule spun around creating a blue diamond shaped barrier called Nayru's Love appeared around her knocking the Miniblins that surrounded her back, Alex then plowed through a bunch of them with his Slash Elbow maneuver causing many of the Miniblins to disappear in the manner most Hylian monsters vanished in, with a puff of smoke.

"Di-dink! Di-dink!" chattered the Miniblins incessantly as they continued to smother Link and all his companions.

"Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" screamed Chun-Li.

With her mighty legs, Chun-Li nailed a myriad of the Miniblins with rapid fire kicks bringing about an end to more of the beasts. In the meantime, another crew of Miniblins darted towards Ken continiously spouting their "Di-dink!" sound as they rushed towards the blonde martial artist who swiftly retaliated by using his Tatsumakisenpukyaku to clear through the horde of Miniblins. The ones that weren't vanquished by that attack charged again only to be met with more punishment.

"Shoryuken!" hollered Ken!

With his fist lighting ablaze, Ken rose up into the air burning all the Miniblins confronting him and sending them to their doom. As Ken destroyed one horde, another unit tangled with Ryu who also used a Tasumakisenpukyaku to clear out a good portion of them. As more Miniblins skulked towards the Japanese fighter, Ryu places his pams together in familiar fashion.

"Hadoken!" screamed Ryu.

A blue ball of energy shot forth at high speed from Ryu's palms and knocked the rest of the Miniblins out. Link also found himself encircled by a swarm of the little beasts they thrust their pitchforks at Link who blocked the strikes with his shield. Thinking instinctively, Link quickly answered his predicament with a Spin Attack cleaving through all the Miniblins and making them disappear in a puff of smoke. Within a matter of minutes, the entire flood of Miniblins was quelled by all six heroes. As all traces of the hairy beasts disappeared from the palace, all the Deku Scrubs calmed down and walked over to Link, Zelda, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex.

"Thank you kind folk for ridding our palace of those hooligans," chirped a Deku Scrub.

"No problem, what were those Miniblins doing here though?" asked Zelda.

"Two bullies tried to extort information from our king about this item called a Secret Text, when the king said he didn't know anything, they summoned those monsters to attack us," answered another Deku Scrub.

"So Ganondorf and Urien have been here, where is your king right now?" asked Link.

"He should be in the palace, if you want to see him, go right ahead," replied the first Deku Scrub pointing to the entrance that led to the king's chambers.

"Thank you!" replied all six warriors in unison before heading off. Upon entering the king's chambers, they saw many Deku Scrubs dancing about across the room and a large bonfire emanating from the center of the room. At the far end of the chambers was what appeared to be a throne and on that throne was a Deku Scrub larger than the rest of his kind wearing a red onion shaped crown and clad in a leafy skirt much like the rest of his bretheren, he also carried a scepter in his right hand and as the heroes gazed at him, they deduced that it was indeed the Deku King they were gazing upon.

"Ah, are you thre people that rid my palace of those no good monsters?" inquired the Deku King as Link's group walked up to the throne.

"Indeed we are, we were more than glad to dispose of those that would cause havoc to well meaning species," answered Link.

"You have my thanks for your noble deed, but I must ask what brings you here?" inquired the Deku King.

"We came to ask you if you've stumbled across an important document," responded Zelda.

"You know, the two that came earlier asked me the same thing. When I told them that I haven't seen anything of the nature they were describing, they sent those little beasts after my people, but I can trust that you will not do the same," said the Deku King.

"Of course not, but are you serious that you haven't found that Secret Text?" asked Alex.

"Dead serious, however, the item you are looking for I feel may be close if you and those other two idiots are looking for the same thing," answered the Deku King.

"Would you have any ideas as to where we should begin our search?" asked Chun-Li.

"Yes, I think I may have a suggestion, you six should go to the Woodfall Temple deep in the swamp. Your so called Secret Text might lie in the depths of that shrine," suggested the Deku King.

"Then that is where we will head off to sir," remarked Ken.

"Just one more thing, how do we get to this Woodfall Temple?" questioned Ryu.

"I shall have my butler show you the way to get there," answered the Deku King. At that moment, another Deku Scrub appeared, he had an odd leafy hairstyle and a mustache made out of leaves as well, he looked at the six heroes and bowed respectively to them.

"I am the Deku Butler, I shall follow my liege's orders and show you six the way to the Woodfall Temple, do not lollygag behind," said the butler.

"Before you go, let me give you these. They might be of some use to you in your mission," commented the Deku King handing the sextet a bag full of what appeared to be nuts.

"Deku Nuts, thanks, these should come in handy," replied Link.

"What are Deku Nuts?" inquired Chun-Li.

"When thrown on the ground, they cause a blinding flash that stuns all foes momentarily, just be sure to cover your eyes before they hit or you'll be stunned as well," informed Link.

"That should help us out a lot, although I prefer beating the monsters down, I could see times where that could work to our advantage," stated Ken.

"Like when we have a large mob trying to attack us" chimed in Alex.

"Ahem, do you want to go to the Woodfall Temple or not?" asked the Deku Butler.

"We shouldn't keep these guy waiting for too long, let's get going," suggested Ryu.

"Agreed, and the fact that we need to get that Secret Text fast, so let's make haste!" ordered Link. The others nodded in agreement and followed the Deku Butler outside. Twirling around an umbrella made out of flower petals, the butler flew up to a cliff overlooking the palace and pointed to an opening in the wall above him.

"This is the path to the Woodfall Temple, hurry up and get up here," said the Deku Butler. Zelda used her magic to float herself and her companions up to the cliff where the butler was standing. Upon landing, the Deku Butler flew off again as the six warriors followed suit through the cave, they soon came across a large swampy area riddled with numerous monsters. Large dragonflies with electrically charged stingers, and strage looking beetle like monsters with round red faces and yellow eyes.

"Dragonflies and Hiploops, I knew getting to this temple wouldn't be an easy task," commented Link.

"Makes sense, let's just exterminate any pests that cross our path and be on our way to the temple," said Alex.

The others nodded in agreement and ran up a hill leading to an alcove where the the Deku Butler stood waiting for them. The hiploops let out loud yells as the heroes approached them.

"Shield your eyes!" called out Link as he threw a Deku Nut down on the ground stunning all the Hiploops. While they were stunned, the six heroes easily disposed of the oversized yellow beetles. A swarm of Dragonflies then started to fly at the sextet, they all dove out of the way of their electrical stingers and then Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li got up and thrust their palms forward at the Dragonflies.

"Kikoken!" shouted Chun-Li.

"Hadoken!" yelled Ryu and Ken in unison.

The trio's projectiles sent all the Dragonflies up in a puff of smoke. As the sextet continued trekking towards the Deku butler, more Hiploops and Dragonflies would attack but would easily be decimated by the strength of Link's posse. After a while of running, the crew finally reached the area where the Deku Butler was standing.

"Congratulations, you finally made it up the hill," remarked the Deku Butler.

"Ok, so where's this Woodfall Temple you speak of?" asked Chun-Li.

"Ah yes, I must open the way for you, for only a Deku can make the temple rise out of the swamp's waters," answered the Butler.

"Then get to it!" yelled Ken.

"Ok, keep your cool," groaned the butler as he pulled out a pair of musical pipes and played a brief melody. Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise emerged from out of nowhere and a vast building began to rise from the depths of the swamp waters, it was the Woodfall Temple where the first Secret Text was possibly hidden.

"I've opened the way for you, before I leave take this with you, you're free to keep the bottle even after you use the contents," said the butler handing Link a bottle with a red liquid inside of it.

"Thank you, we'll be safe inside the temple and have the Secret Text in our hands soon," stated Link.

"Good luck in accomplishing that," said the Deku Butler before twirling his umbrella around again and flying off back towards the palace. Link, Zelda, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex all gazed at the Woodfall Temple for a brief moment.

"Well we're not get the document just by looking at the temple, let's get to searching," suggested Ryu.

"Agreed," replied the other five in unison as they all entered the Woodfall Temple prepared to conquer the challenges that stodd between them and the first Secret Text of the Illuminati.

Author's Note: Yeah it's been a while, writer's block sucks big time. But anyways, I did say I'd be using characters from all Zelda games and I'll also be using locales as well. So next chapter, our heroes explore the depths of the Woodfall Temple. Until then however, please read and review.


	7. The Woodfall Temple Part 1

**Chapter 7: The Woodfall Temple Part 1**

Upon entering the Woodfall Temple, Link and company found themselves immersed in a highly vegitated area, lots of plants hung from the walls and adorned many spots of the temple also the sound of someone playing the drums could be heard reverberating through the walls of the temple.

"Where are those drums coming from?" asked Chun-Li.

"Heck if I know, but it does have a pretty catchy beat," replied Ken.

"Indeed, but the Secret Text is awaiting us, let's make haste in our search," suggested Zelda.

"Agreed, off we go," commented Link.

"Ok, first off, we need to cross this giant gap between here and that door way over there," remarked Alex pointing over to a door leading further into the tmeple on the other side of the room. However, a large chasm was between them.

"Again, not a problem," commented Zelda as she used her magic to float everyone across the chasm and onto the platform across the room. Link pened the door and as they entered the next room. A Deku Baba lunged at the group upon their entry but Link quickly cut him down with his sword. The stem of the monster dried into a stick like form and Link picked up the stick.

"All right, we got a Deku Stick!" exclaimed Link.

"How's that a good thing?" asked Ryu.

"These are good for helping us light any torches that may need lighting," answered Link.

"So slaying these monsters is beneficial for other reasons than getting them out of our way, that's good to know," commented Ken.

"Precisely, now let's keep moving," said Zelda as the sextet hopped across lily pads that led them to a locked door.

"Great, we don't have the key to get in there, where to now?" grumbled Alex.

"There should be another way we can go around here, let's keep looking," answered Link as the group continued to leap across lily pads to another little isolated platform to another door which was luckily unlocked. Upon entering the door they saw group of spider monsters hanging from the ceiling, Ryu shuddered at the sight of the spiders.

"Skulltulas, these things are perpetual pests," remarked Link.

"Man, I hate spiders," groaned Ryu.

As the six walked forward, the Skulltulas lowered down and crawled toward the heroes, when they tried to attack, their strikes merely bounced off of the spider monster's thick hide.

"These guys are durable, we're not having any effect on them," stated Chun-Li.

"Their underside is their weakness, wait until the expose it to attack, then strike!" called out Zelda to the others.

"Easy said and done," replied Ken.

Each of the six warriors waited patiently for the Skulltulas to strike and when they saw the soft underbelly of the spiders exposed, they all struck quickly stunning the monsters and each of them finished them off with one of their more powerful attacks. As all the Skulltulas dissipated, small wooden treasure chest dropped down from the ceiling. Link wasted no time in opening the chest and inside was a small silver colored key.

"Good, we got the key, now let's get back to where we were going," suggested Ken.

"Agreed, let's make haste," affirmed Link as the six left the room and bounded across the lily pads lining the watery floor once more and unlocked the previously locked door and promptly stepped through the doorway into a new area of the Woodfall Temple. In this area, more Deku Babas snapped at the group, but were easily cut down like all the others. Upon surveying the room, the heroes saw a number of unlit torches with one lit torch burning in the center of the room and the door leading to the next area was barred shut.

"I take it that we'll have to light all these torches to unlock the path leading forward," commented Alex.

"Yes, good thing we got some Deku Sticks from those ravenous plants, they make excellent torches," answered Link.

"Give me one, we can cover more ground if we each take opposing sides of the room," suggested Ryu.

"Agreed," replied Link handing Ryu a Deku Stick, the two held their sticks up to the torch's flame and both ran in opposite directions lighting all the torches they came across, after igniting every torch, the bars on the door whooshed upwards clearing the path to the door. However, more Skulltulas dropped down from the ceiling to attack the heroes.

"Oh lovely, more of these guys," groaned Ryu.

"Eh, we've dealt with these before, we know what to do," remarked Ken.

Without a moment's hesitance, the sextet engaged the Skulltulas waiting for them to expose their weak points and then striking the arachnids down. After the Skulltulas dissipated, two treasure chests appeared, one small and one large.

"Hey, double treasure, I wonder what's in them," mused Alex.

"Only one way to find out," said Link as he opened the smaller one and fouond another key. Upon opening the bigger chest, the group found what appeared to be a map.

"Great, we found the map to the dungeon, this will make it much easier to navigate around here," stated Link as he eyed the map.

"Superb, then let's make haste," suggested Chun-Li as she walked towards the door, the others followed her through the door. In the next room a lake of purple colored water covered the floor on the way to a platform where the door further into the labyrinth was. Sitting on the liquid was a myriad of large plants each with a single yellow eyeball.

"I don't think that liquid is safe to swim in," commented Chun-Li.

"Couldn't we hop across those weird plants though?" asked Ken.

"No, they'd chew us up and spit us out, unless you're as light as a Deku, then that's out of the question," answered Zelda.

"Talk about some crazy architecture," remarked Alex.

"There's gotta be a way across, survey the room!" ordered Link as the heroes all glanced around the area until they all saw a golden switch in hte shape of an eye hanging on the wall.

"If we could hit that switch, that should help us out," said Zelda.

"No sweat, Hadoken!" yelled Ryu as he fired forth his projectile at the switch nailing it causing the eye to close. A bridge rose up out of the water and a chime began ringing.

"Quickly, the bridge won't stay up forever, we need to hurry across to the other side!" ordered Link to the rest of the crew. And without hesitance, the six swiftly sprinted across to the other side of the room right as the bridge sunk back into the depths of the poisonous purple liquid.

"That was too close for comfort," commented Chun-Li.

"My thoughts exactly, these Deku Scrubs are wizards at constructing temples," remarked Ken.

"They guard their sacred treasures well, anyways let's press forward," suggested Zelda.

The other five nodded in agreement as Link and company headed through the door in front of them and started to scour the next room that lie in front of them. In that room, two branching paths presented themselves to the group who mused for a bit before deciding to take action.

"I suggest we split up into groups of three and each of us will tackle one of the doors, I'll take Chun-Li and Ken with me," stated Link.

"I agree, Ryu and Alex will accompany me," affirmed Zelda.

"I'll take the west, you cover the east, does that work for you?" inquired Link.

"Works for me, you three be careful," replied Zelda.

"Same to you," responded Link as him, Ken, and Chun-Li entered the western door right as Zelda, Ryu, and Alex entered the eastern door. As Zelda's group entered their door they found themselves encircled by Deku Babas snapping ravenously at them.

"Weedwacking time!" exclaimed Alex as grabbed a Deku Baba by its stem and ripped its head clean off making the Deku Baba disappear in a puff of smoke and then chopped another two into oblivion with his Flash Chop.

"Tatsumakisenpukyaku!" shouted Ryu as he spun around with his leg jutting outwards kicking the Deku Babas in the heads which stunned them long enough for Zelda and Alex to administer finishing blows to each of the hungry plant monsters. After clearing the room of Deku Babas, two treasure chests materialized in front of Zelda, Ryu, and Alex. Upon opening the first one, they found another small key. The second one contained a compass. The trio quickly pocketed the key and upon surveying the room again to make sure they miss anything left the room to meet up with Link, Ken, and Chun-Li who upon entering their room, the door was immediately barred shut behind them.

"Looks like there's no way out until we clear out all the monsters in here," commented Link.

At the moment Link finished speaking a group of turtle like monsters with lots of spikes surrounding their shells materialized in front of Link's crew. The turtles withdrew into their shells and started spinning frantically at the three warriors who all dove out of the way to dodge the crazy turtles.

"Snappers, they're hard shells give them nearly impervious defenses," remarked Link.

"Then how do you propose we defeat these creatrues then?" asked Chun-Li.

"What do blondes and turtles have in common?" asked Ken.

"This is no time for dumb blonde jokes!" exclaimed Chun-Li.

"When they're on their backs, they're screwed," responded Ken.

"He's right, if we can flip the Snappers over, we should expose their weak point and be able to finish them off no sweat," stated Link.

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Ken.

"Look at those huge rocks hanging from the ceiling, if we can kock them down to the ground, jolt should be enough to flip the turtles over," answered Chun-Li.

"Yeah, I agree, I'm sure you two can handle that," remarked Link.

"Sure can, Hadoken!" shouted Ken firing his projectile at the large rock hanging from the ceiling.

"Kikoken!" yelled Chun-Li doing the same, the rocks came crashing down to the ground and the resulting shock flipped the terrapin terrors onto their backs and before they could righ themselves, Link and company quickly dispatched of the myriad of Snappers, making them disappear in a puff of smoke. As all the Snappers dissipated, the bars on the door lifted up and Zelda, Ryu, and Alex came bounding through the door to rejoin Link, Ken, and Chun-Li.

"Run across any trouble?" asked Zelda.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," answered Link.

"Are we ready to go forward?" asked Ryu.

"Better believe, let's see what's in the door ahead," answered Ken.

"Could be anything lurking there, be prepared," warned Alex.

Upon opening the door in front of them, the room was pitch black and the door was soon barred after closing meaning there was no going back for Link and company.

"Great, now we can't see a foot in front of our faces," grumbled Chun-Li.

Just then, the whinny of a horse became audible and Link immediately unsheathed his sword and gripped his shield tightly.

"How did Epona get over here?" asked Ryu.

"I don't think that's Epona, be on guard," answered Ken.

At the moment Ken finished speaking, a circle of torches lit up with dark blue flames and crashing down from the ceiling came a monster clad in red and black armor who had the body of a bulky human, but the head of a white horse. The monster gripped a large spear tightly in his hands and his eyes glowed crimson as he let out a monstrous whinny once more and charged at the sextet flooring all six of them.

"Horsehead, I figured Ganondorf and Urien would plant monsters in all the temples to impede our progress," grumbled Link.

"Can't allow him to do that now can we, let's make glue out of this galoot!" suggested Alex as he rushed at Horsehad with a Slash Elbow, the monster merely shrugged it off and knocked Alex back with the butt end of his spear. He then charged a Zelda in an attempt to impale her, however, the princess of Hyrule teleported away using Farore's Wind just before Horsehead's spear made contact.

"Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" hollered Chun-Li as he rapidly kicked Horsehead in the back, the sinister stallion turned around and lifted his leg kicking Chun-Li backwards and flying right into Ryu and Ken.

"This thing has a lot of resilience," groaned Chun-Li.

"What the hell is his weak spot?" groaned Ken in frustration.

"Everything on him is armored except for...his head!" exclaimed Ryu.

"Good observation, everyone aim for the head, it's the only unarmored part on him!" shouted Alex.

"Affirmative!" called out Link as he threw down a Deku Nut which temporarily blinded Horsehead. As Horsehead staggered about blindly, Link leapt up and aimed swung directly at the stallion's head causing it to whinny out in pain. Zelda decked the monster with a Din's Fire. Alex leapt up and hit Horsehead with two powerful chops, Chun-Li followed suit kicking it hard as did Ryu and Ken. As Horsehead recovered from the effects of the Deku Nut, it became enraged and began attacking even quicker and more ferociously.

"Whoa, it's become blind with rage," gasped Zelda.

"Well then, time to blind it literally, I don't think it can handle another onslaught from us," commented Link as he blinded Horsehead wit hanother Deku Nut and the six repeated the process on the monster. After the assault, Horsehead let out a loud garbled whinny and slowly fell to the floor. Soon after hitting the ground, Horsehead disappeared in a puff of smoke and a large treasure chest materialized in front of the heroes. Link wasted no time inopening the chest, inside was a durable wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Excellent, we got the Hero's Bow and thirty arrows along with it, this will be very useful," commented Link.

"One thing, that door is still barred shut, so how do we get out?" asked Alex.

Upon surveying the room, Link saw another switch shaped like an eye he pulled out his newly acquired bow and loaded an arrow onto it.

"Let's test my new bow out," suggested Link as he fired an arrow with precise aim and hit the switch smack dab in the middle causing the eye to close and a flight of stairs leading up to a foyer arose from the floor.

"All right, we found our way out!" exclaimed Ken.

"This monster didn't have the Secret Text though, meaning there's probably another one further on, we must hurry forward!" ordered Link.

And with that, Link and his intrepid group continued their foray into the Woodfall Temple knowing that the Secret Text that they had to find lie even deeper in the recesses of the swampy domain.

Author's Note: Finally, my writer's block is gone, somewhat. Anyways, I'm so stoked for Street Fighter IV, only a few more days baby! Next chapter the heroes will finish up their exploration of the Woodfall Temple. I'm sure some of you were surprised to see Horsehead from Adventure of Link as the sub-boss here, well I'll be using bosses from all Zelda games for sub-bosses and bosses of most of the dungeons the heroes have to explore. Anyways, I'm off to work on the next chapter. Until then, please read and review.


	8. The Woodfall Temple Part 2

**Chapter 8: The Woodfall Temple Part 2**

Shortly after obtaining the Hero's Bow, Link and his crew ascended a staircase leading to a higher level of the Woodfall Temple. They soon found themselves facing a platform with an unlit torch in the middle of it and near where they were standing was a lit torch, on the other side of the room was the door that would get them closer to the Secret Text that was lying in wait in the dungeon.

"My guess is we're going to have to hit this torch with an arrow and hope that it hits the other torch and lights it," commented Alex.

"That's right, that is exactly what we have to do," answered Link as stood behind the torch and readied an arrow, after making sure he had his aim steady, Link let the arrow fly through the lit torch carrying a flame on its tip. The arrow hit it's mark and promptly lit the torch, the center platform rose up to the area where the heroes were at and began to spin.

"Good, now we can progress further, let's not waste any more time," said Zelda.

Timing their jumps, the six heroes carefully crossed the platform and then leapt over to the area where the next door was and as all six got across, they all entered the door and saw a room with a lot of Dragonflies and platforms they had to bound across to get further into the temple.

"How to get across here?" asked Chun-Li.

"Indeed, the Dragonflies are easy to dispose of but what about those flaming platforms, is there any way to extinguish the fire?" inquired Ken.

"I see a switch over there, I guess that means if we hit it, the flames will go out," answered Ryu pointing to a diamond shaped switch.

"Let's get to work then everyone," suggested Link as he readied his bow.

"Hadoken!" shouted Ryu and Ken in unison as they fired their projectiles at the Dragonflies that were flitting about the room. As soon as all the Dragonflies were defeated, Link shot his arrow at the switch which made it turn a bright yellow color. The flames surrounding the platforms died down.

"Quick, let's get across before the switch deactivates!" ordered Link.

Wasting no time, the six warriors immediately began bounding across the platforms with great haste. Right as they all got across, the flames rose again and surrounded all the platforms once more.

"Whew, we got across just in time," commented Chun-Li.

"Hopefully we're almost done with all this," stated Alex as they all entered the next door. Inside was a room filled with Deku Babas and Skulltulas. The six divided up and all took care of the monsters that infested the area they were in. As the last monster disappeared in a puff of smoke, a treasure chest materialized in the center. Link promptly opened the chest and took the small key that was lying in the chest.

"I get the feeling that we're gonna have a tough fight in the next room, be on guard," advised Link to the others.

"You got it man!" affirmed Ken.

Upon unlocking the the next door, the sextet found themselves in an empty room, they all looked around the room to see if there was anything that needed to be uncovered.

"I think we've hit a dead end," said Ryu.

Just as Ryu finished his sentence a whooshing sound crossed the ears of all six people in the room.

"We're not alone, get yourselves ready," remarked Zelda.

"Is it the boss monster that holds the Secret Text?" asked Alex.

"I don't think so, I wonder who it could be," answered Link.

All of a sudden, a loud primal sounding roar was heard as another figure dropped to the ground. The thing standing in front of them had green skin and wild orange hair. He was somewhat muscular and clad in tattered brown shorts as well as bronze anklets. On his forehead was a strange red crystal.

"Blanka, what's he doing here in this temple?" inquired Ken.

"You know this creature?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, we met him in a martial arts tournament, but I also wonder what brings him here," answered Chun-Li.

Blanka let out another loud roar and began beating his chest furiously and without warning rolled into a ball and shot himself at the heroes. They all dove out of the way just in the nick of time to avoid being hit.

"What's the matter with him, he usually isn't like this," stated Ryu just before Blanka leapt at him and swiped at him. Zelda leapt in and kicked Blanka in the stomach, the green beast retaliated by punching the princess in the face sending her reeling back. He then leapt at Link and swung his fist at him, Link deftly blocked with his shield and then knocked Blanka back with a quick elbow. Chun-Li leapt into the air and prepared to deliver a kick to Blanka, but the feral beast curled into a ball and shot himself into the air snuffing out Chun-Li's attack.

"Now that's no way to treat the ladies green boy!" said Alex as he prepared to suplex Blanka, however he soon felt a great surge of electricity course through his body as Blanka shocked the buff blonde with great force making Alex break his grip and fall to the ground twitching.

"Blanka, you need to chill out!" exclaimed Ken as he came at him with a Tatsumakisenpuukyaku which hit Blanka numerous times, Chun-Li then came and swept the beast off of his feet but he quickly rolled back to an upright position and rolled at the both of them making them dive out of the way.

"Hadoken!" screamed Ryu. The projectile nailed Blanka in the face making a small crack in the crystal that was on his forehead, the green beast began to growl in pain.

"I think I know how to calm him down now," said Link as he took out his bow and fired an arrow directly at the red crystal making it shatter completely. Blanka howled loudly again and then stood there hunched over and breathing heavily.

"Is he ok?" asked Alex, still a little shaky from being electrified. Blanka began surveying his surroundings and started looking for a way out.

"Dan, where are you Dan, if you're in trouble, I'm coming to help you buddy!" growled Blanka as he rolled into a ball and crashed through the wall of the room. Right as he crashed through, a golden colored key dropped from the pockets of his shorts but Blanka didn't bother to pick it up, he sped off searching for his friend.

"Dan is here too, this is confusing," commented Ryu.

"Who is this Dan that Blanka was talking about?" asked Zelda.

"His best friend, but I'm left to wonder what they were doing here in this temple," answered Ken.

"I'm sure we'll find out the answers later, but look at the key he dropped," remarked Ryu.

"It's the Boss Key, now we can get into the room where this temple's boss lurks," commented Link.

"That's good, let's get going then," said Alex.

With that, the sextet proceeded through the hole in the wall that Blanka left, on the other side of the room that they found themselves in was the door to the boss.

"The boss is near, we just to get across to the other side and defeat the monster that lies in that room and the first Secret Text is ours," informed Link.

Surveying the the obstacles that lie between them and the main monster's lair, they saw loads of Skulltulas, Deku Babas, and some flaming platforms lying in the way.

"Heh, I knew they wouldn't make this easy on us," said Zelda as she launched a Din's Fire at a Deku Baba making it wilt.

"Oh, I'm sure the other places that hold Secret Texts will be even more obstacle ridden," remarked Alex as he Flash Chopped a Skulltula in the face.

Link fired his bow at the eye shaped switch making the flames on the platforms dissipate. The six heroes started their trek across the platforms immediately and as they bounded across, Ryu and Ken fired Hadokens at any Skulltulas that tried to descend on them as the others took care of the Dku Babas that were in front of them on wooden platforms that were never ablaze to begin with. Upon gtting across, they all stodd in front of the door with looks of determination on their faces.

"This is it, do we have everything that we need before facing the boss?" asked Chun-Li.

"I suggest we break the pots lying around here for supplies," answered Link.

Inside the pots were some spare arrows for the Hero's Bow as well as a fairy, Link grabbed the fairy and it immediately began flying around healing the wounds of all six warriors before disappearing.

"That was refreshing, now I really feel ready to take on the ugly monster that tries to get in our way," commented Ken.

"I am also ready for combat, let's move forward," added Ryu.

Without any more hesitance, the heroes took out the Boss Key and unlocked the door leading them to the boss of the Woodfall Temple. As they entered the room, they saw it was circular in shape with bomb flowers planted in many different locations of the room, the sound of tribal drums was also audible. Upon taking a few steps forward, the drum beats became louder as the boss monster descended into the center of the room. The boss monster looked like a tribal warrior with multi-colored skin, a red loincloth, and a tribal mask with multi-colored feathers adorning his mask. In his left hand was his shield and his right hand clutched tightly to a long sword.

"Odolwa, be careful of that sword everyone," called out Link.

Odolwa began dancing around and began singing a strange tribal chant leaving the heroes bewildered as to his actions.

"What the hell is he doing, and what's with the stupid chanting?" questioned Ken.

Odolwa then swung his sword at the heroes who all deftly dodged the blade, Link shot an arrow at Odolwa stunning the tribal warrior as Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex all rushed up to Odolwa and laid a powerful strike into him, he then leapt away to the other side of the room and began dancing and chanting at the same time once again. Ryu fired a Hadoken at Odolwa as he was dancing but Odolwa blocked the projectile with his shield and continued his dancing and tribal chanting. All of a sudden, Odolwa leapt into the air again and upon landing swung his large sword once again barely missing the six, Chun-Li laid a Kikoken into Odolwa stunning him again as Ken hit him with a Shoryuken and Alex knocked him back with a Slash Elbow.

"This isn't so bad," said Chun-Li.

As Odolwa landed again he began a different tribal chant, and a bunch of moths descended into the room and began chasing the heroes.

"Damn it, killer moths in addition to this guy, like we need any distractions!" grumbled Alex.

"Good thing they're attracted to fire like normal moths," replied Link as he plucked out a Bomb Flower and chucked it away, as the fuse burned brightly, the moths all circled the Bomb Flower and as it exploded they all were destroyed. However right as they destroyed the moths, Odolwa began spinning around the room with his sword out and nailed all six of the heroes knocking them to the floor. Odolwa began to summon another horde of moths as they all got up.

"I've got these covered!" called out Zelda as she let loose a Din's Fire incinerating all the moths once again as Odolwa leapt into th air and missed another jumping slash. Ryu and Ken stunned the monster with dual Hadokens as Link laid a couple of sword slashes before the tribal warrior leapt away again and began chanting and dancing once again.

"You can't escape!" yelled Alex as he leapt at Odolwa and latched onto him headbutting him numerous times before leaping off leaving the tribal warrior stunned.

"We should be able to finish him off now!" exclaimed Ken as the rest of the fighters rushed in to attack Odolwa, the tribal warrior screamed out in pain and fell to the ground and slowly disintegrated. As Odolwa completely vanished from sight, a document was found lying on a glowing light circle, the six warriors walked up to it and on it was some strange writing that they could not comprehend.

"This must be the first Secret Text. However, I don't understand what it's saying," remarked Link.

"My guess is that what the texts are saying will not make itself clear until we get all of the Secret Texts together," commented Zelda.

"Then let's get to finding where the next one lies," suggested Ryu.

The others nodded in agreement as they found themselves being teleported to another room in the Woodfall Temple, where they saw Blanka sniffing around and then cutting through a thick wall of vines and entering the passageway.

"Hey, it's Blanka again, I wonder what he's up to," said Chun-Li.

The others ran into the passage way and say Blanka standing with two other figures, one was a man with brown hair tied into a ponytail and he was clothed in a pink martial arts gi similar to Ryu and Ken's. The other was a female Deku Scrub that had a ponytail made up of flowers and was clothed in a red floral dress.

"Dan, and I presume the Deku Princess," what brings you guys here?" inquired Ken.

"When the worlds fused, me and Dan found ourselves in this swamp when this little lady approached us," answered Blanka.

"She said that there was something strange going on at this temple and was going to investigate it, being the awesome guys we are, we agreed to come with her and protect her," answered Dan with a smirk on his face.

"When we got to the temple however, we were ambushed by that monster and next thing I remember, me and Dan woke up in this room and Blanka was missing," said the Deku Princess.

"I remember them placing some weird crystal on my head, and from there everything was fuzzy, I guess that thing was controlling my mind," stated Blanka.

"So that's why you attacked us in the temple," chimed in Alex.

"But you saved my buddy from his mind control so I have to thank you for that, but what of the monster?" asked Dan.

"We defeated him, so everything should go back to normal in this swamp soon," answered Ken.

"If that's the case, then I need to get back to the palace, my father and the butler must be worried sick about me," remarked the Deku Princess.

"We'll escort you back to the Deku Palace," chimed in Link.

"What about Dan and Blanka?" inquired Chun-Li.

"I want them to come with me, they're my protectors," answered the Deku Princess.

"Yeah, we want to escort her back as well," added Dan.

"Very well, you may come to the Deku Palace with us," said Zelda.

"We got what we came for, let's depart this place," suggested Link.

The others nodded in agreement and without any more waiting, they all left the Woodfall Temple, Secret Text in hand as they prepared to escort the Deku Princess back to the palace with Dan and Blanka in tow.

Author's Note: I finally finish another chapter, and it feels good, anyways. I'm definitely excited to finally get back to writing this, next chapter, the heroes go to look for where the next Secret Text of the Illuminati may lie. So now I'm off to go and work on that chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	9. The Next Destination

**Chapter 9: The Next Destination**

As Link and company exited the Woodfall Temple, they saw that less monsters were milling about the swamp therefore making it easier for them to escort the Deku Princess back to the palace.

"Man it feels good to see some sunlight again," commented Ken.

"Agreed, it feels good to feel the heat of the sun as well," added Chun-Li.

"And there's not as many monsters around anymore so getting the princess back to the palace shouldn't be much of a chore," remarked Link.

"Then let's get a move on, my father shouldn't be kept waiting to much longer!" exclaimed the Deku Princess.

Without any more hesitance, the group headed back towards the palace remembering the route the Deku Butler initially took to get them to the Woodfall Temple in the first place. Within a few minutes, the heroes soon found themselves overlooking the Deku Palace once more. Zelda used magic once again to safely get everyone down from the cliff and levitated them over to the entrance of the palace.

"Whoa, hey Jimmy, this place is huge!" gasped Dan to Blanka.

"Who is this Jimmy you speak of?" inquired Zelda.

"That's Blanka's real name, the villagers in Jimmy's home in Brazil gave him the name Blanka," answered Dan.

"Ok, that's an odd tale," stated Link.

The Deku Scrubs cleared a path for Link and his band of warriors allowing them to enter the throne room, where they saw the Deku King sitting at his throne whose face immediately lit up upon seeing his daughter alive and well.

"My dear daughter, I'm so happy that you're alive and unhurt!" cried out the Deku King.

"It's thanks to these fine folks that I was able to come home safely," responded the Deku Princess.

"Yes, that is correct, I thank you all for keeping my daughter from falling to the clutches of those foul monsters," said the Deku King.

"Are you sure the two of us deserve such thanks, we got captured along with your daughter," chimed in Dan pointing to Blanka and himself.

"Of course you are, you agreed to help me out when I first noticed the strange happenings in the swamp. It does not matter if you were abducted as well, you two fought valiantly to protect me nevertheless," answered the Deku Princess.

"Your words are so kind, we thank you humbly," replied Blanka.

"As do we, unfortunately as much as we'd love to stay, we have a quest to resume," piped up Link.

"So Dan, Blanka, what about you two, where will you go?" inquired Alex.

"I've been thinking, I kinda like it here, so for as long as the worlds remain fused I'm going to stay here and help protect the Deku Scrubs," answered Blanka.

"You know Jimmy, if that's your plan, then I'll do so as well. But I hope there's a town nearby to where I can get some supplies," added Dan.

"There is a town not too far away, they should have everything you may need," chimed in the Deku Butler.

"Do you know if they accept rupees or one of our world's forms of currency?" asked Ryu.

"I am uncertain of that," answered the Deku Butler.

"Exploring the town may lead to some clues as to where to go next to find another Secret Text," remarked Link.

"That's true, I say we go over to that town as well," suggested Zelda.

"Take care on your journey we all wish you well!" called out the Deku tribe as well as Dan and Blanka as Link and company departed the Deku Palace and hopped back on the boat that would take them back to the cruise station.

"Took you guys long enough, I take it you had fun," commented the tour captain.

"Yeah you could say that, we're ready to head back," said Chun-Li.

Without hesitance, the tour captain took them back to near the entrance of the swamp where Epona was patiently waiting for the six heroes. They all stepped off the boat after thanking the captain and giving him a tip. Link promptly petted his rust colored mare who was happy to see that everyone was okay.

"I wonder where this town the Deku Butler spoke of is," commented Ken.

"It's just a few minutes east of here," answered the tour captain before entering the building.

"Thank you again," replied Link as the sextet took off towards the east to reach the nearby town. During the trek to that town Link and company where attacked by red gelatinous monsters with big yellow eyes that he referred to as Chu-Chus. However they were easy to defeat as one powerful attack was enough to send the monsters into oblivion.

"At least these guys are easy compared to the Woodfall Temple creatures," stated Alex.

"Agreed, not to mention they do drop rupees sometimes which can help us should this town accept rupees for payment," added Link.

"Why would a monster need money though?" asked Ken.

"I never questioned that, never saw a need to," answered Link.

"Whatever, it bodes well for us," said Chun-Li as the six heroes continued their trek striking down every Chu-Chu that dared to approach them. After a few minutes of walking they soon found themselves at the entrance to the town.

"Whew, we're finally here," said Zelda with a sigh of relief.

The town had a distinct European look and feel to it. Many vendors and performers milled about in the streets as some people stopped to watch for a few seconds before going about their routines. Some people rode around on bicycles to get where they were going, Link and company began to gaze around the town and see if anything of interest would come to their attention.

"We should get some supplies while we're here too, don't know what we may run across in searching for the next Secret Text," suggested Ken.

"I think so too, let's go look for a shop," added Ryu.

"We don't even know what currency they accept though," commented Zelda.

"If it's something from our world though, we can cover it," said Alex.

"If that's the case, then we should be fine then," stated Link.

The others nodded and started to traverse through the town. After a few minutes of walking they soon came across a building that a sign that said "Shop" hanging on it. Link and company promptly entered the shop and started to gaze at the supplies that the store was selling to interested customers.

"May I help you with something?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, what type of currency do you accept here?" inquired Chun-Li.

"Ah, we've been getting a lot of customers from both worlds here, so I'll accept both Rupees and US dollars," answered the shopkeeper.

"Awesome, so we should be set on getting what we need!" exclaimed Ken.

Link and company bought some arrows for the Hero's Bow, some Deku Nuts, and another empty bottle that the shopkeeper was selling and decided to fill it with red potion. The heroes promptly paid the shopkeeper and thanked him before leaving the shop.

"Now that we're stocked on supplies, I think we should see if anyone knows where we should go from here," commented Alex.

"While that would be a good start, how do we know if anyone would know a thing about the Secret Texts?" asked Ryu as he leaned up against a wall.

At that moment, a gaggle of birds began hovering above the quaint town and began swooping down at townspeople trying to attack them causing them to run off in fear.

"What the, more Kargarocs!" exclaimed Link.

"Where are they coming from this time?" mused Zelda.

"Matters not, we must protect the townspeople though, let's take care of them!" ordered Link to his companions who all nodded in agreement and ran into the fray. Zelda charged up her Din's Fire and let it fly towards a flock of the Kargarocs and effectively fried the gaggle. As another one of the foul feathered foes dove down towards Zelda, Alex grabbed the bird by the neck and slammed it down on the ground before stomping on it making the Karagaroc disappear in a puff of smoke. Chun-Li then ran in and leapt off of Alex's shoulders and did her Spinning Bird Kick in mid-air downing more of the Kargarocs. Ken taunted a flock of the Kargaraocs to come at him and as they took a dive down towards the red clad warrior, he leapt into the air with a flaming Shoryuken sending all of them up in smoke right as Ryu also went airborne taking out more of the birds with a Tatsumakisenpuukyaku. Another group of Kargarocs tried to circle around Link to confuse, but the Hylian hero swiftly responded with a Spin Attack effectively taking out the last of the foul creatures and calming down the townspeople.

"Thanks for ridding us of those despicable birds," said one of the villagers.

"Where did they all come from, we didn't see any of these on the way here?" inquired Ryu.

"I think they came from a nearby island that got located near us when the worlds fused together," answered another one of the townspeople.

"I wonder if that island might hold a Secret Text on it," whispered Zelda to Link.

"It is worth a look," replied Link.

"Yes, you will want to go there," spoke out a voice from out of nowhere as time froze for everyone but the heroes once again.

"That voice sounds so familiar," stated Chun-Li.

At that moment, a female figure with an ethereal glow surrounding her body appeared before Link and company. She had long purple hair done in a wild style and soft bluish-purple eyes. She was clothed in a dark pink dress with a yellow scarf, purple leggings, and dark pink heels.

"Rose, what brings you here?" asked Ken.

"I've come from the afterlife to give you guidance at the request of Hyrule's sages," answered Rose.

"It's well appreciated. But anyways, you're saying that the island where those Karagarocs came from may hold another one of the Secret Texts that we are searching for?" questioned Alex.

"Yes, I feel those creatures and many others may have been drawn there to retrieve it for Urien and Ganondorf, you must head over there and make sure it does not land into their sinister clutches," responded Rose.

"If that's the case then we will head over there immediately," said Link.

"I knew that you would, I've also been told to give you this as well, it should help you out on your quest," commented Rose to heroes handing them a glowing bluish-green orb.

"What is this supposed to do for us?" inquired Zelda.

"It will allow you to freely go anywhere you have previously travelled to in Tokeau without having to summon Sahasrala to take you there," answered Rose.

"Thank you much, this will be of great help to us Rose," chimed in Ryu.

"You're welcome, and good luck on your quest," replied Rose before disappearing. Time resumed for everyone right as she disappeared from sight.

"I assume you are going to go to that island and see what's going on over there," said the shopkeeper to the sextet.

"You assume correctly," responded Alex.

"Then take this, I've even taken the liberty of filling it up with bombs for you, it'll hold 20 of them," answered the shopkeeper handing the heroes a Bomb Bag.

"Thank you very much friend," remarked Ken as he took the Bomb Bag from the shopkeeper just before they all left the town and headed back out into the fields.

"You know, I just thought of something," said Link.

"What might that be?" asked Chun-Li.

"There's six of us, and Epona can only hold two at most, we shouldn't drag her around any longer," commented Link.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" inquired Ken.

"I'd like to take her back home to Ordon Village before we go to that island to find the second Secret Text, my friend at Ordon Ranch can take care of her and if we ever need Epona, we can always go back now that we got the Teleport Orb from Rose," stated Link.

"Ok, then let's go to your hometown, I agree since we can't take Epona into dungeons with us," said Alex.

"Sahasrala!" called out Link. Upon hearing his name, the elderly looking spirit appeared before Link and company.

"So Rose told you where the next Secret Text is yes?" asked Sahasrala.

"Yes, but before we go, I'd like to take Epona back to Ordon Village," answered Link.

"Very well, I shall get you there. But do not spend too much time on this detour, we cannot allow Urien and Ganondorf to obtain any of those Secret Texts," commented Sahasrala.

Link and the others nodded in agreement as Sahasrala promptly teleported them over to Link's hometown of Ordon Village so they could leave Epona at the ranch to be taken care of.

Author's Note: Another chapter finally. Well since my old laptop died on me, I had to wait until I got a new one before I could provide you all with a new chapter. Anyways, next chapter, after a brief detour in Ordon, the hunt for the second Secret Text will begin. On a side note, I am eagerly awaiting Zelda: Spirit Tracks and will also incorporate characters and monsters from that game as well once I play it. Also with Super Street Fighter IV coming out too, I'm even more excited. I'm off to go work on the next chapter now, until then, please read and review.


	10. Of Ranches and Dragons

**Chapter 10: Of Ranches and Dragons**

Shortly after Sahasrala had granted Link's request, the group of heroes found themselves in a forested area surrounded by lots of fresh green grass and beautiful trees. Behind them was a tree with a ladder leading up to someone's abode. As Link surveyed the area, a small grin crossed his face.

"Well folks, we're here. Welcome to my hometown of Ordon Village," announced Link.

"It's a quaint little place," commented Chun-Li.

"Agreed, it would be a good vacation spot to get away from it all," added Ken.

"Or a good place for me to train in peace," chimed in Ryu.

"I'm glad you think so, I say we see what's going on in the village, drop Epona off at the ranch and then get to finding that Secret Text right afterwards," said Link.

"Yeah, that would be the best course of action," affirmed Alex.

Link and the others then walked into the main area of Ordon Village where all the villagers were engaged in their normal day to day activity. A young boy that was outside playing with a stick pretending it was a sword saw the group and his bright blue eyes grew wide at seeing them.

"HEY EVERYONE, LINK IS HOME!" shouted the boy at the top of his lungs.

"Looks like young Talo is happy to see you," said Zelda.

"Yeah, and I'm glad to see he's still as hyper as ever," replied Link.

Shortly after Talo made his announcement, all the villagers stopped what they were doing and took a glance over at the entrance to the village and indeed saw Link with his motley crew and all ran over to greet their friend.

"Link, and Princess Zelda, it's so good to see you two alive and well," commented an average built blonde haired man with a dark mustache who was clothed in a green tunic top, white trousers, and brown boots.

"It's good to see you too Rusl, how is your family?" inquired Zelda.

"My family is well. I must ask who these people with you are, they're from the other world aren't they?" questioned Rusl.

"Yes, they are helping us in our quest to save this fused world," answered Link.

"These are Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex, the four that were chosen to help us stop the threat of Urien and Ganondorf," said Zelda.

"A pleasure to meet you all!" chimed Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex in unison.

"So what brings the six of you here?" asked a rather plump woman in white tunic top and brown pants.

"We decided that lugging Epona around with us when she possibly can't fit all of us on her back would not be prudent Sera," answered Link to the woman.

"I see what you mean, well I'm sure she'll be ok staying at the ranch with Fado," chimed in Hanch, Sera's skinny long brown haired husband clothed in a long white tunic.

"Was that the only reason you came here Link?" asked Talo.

"It's the main reason, but I figured coming here to see how you've all been since the worlds have fused," answered Link.

"I'd like to see if I can open up a Malo Mart there," piped up Talo's little brother Malo, a young boy with a baby like face clothed in a long white and green tunic.

"This little kid runs a shop?" inquired Alex.

"He opened one in Kakariko Village first and branched it out to Hyrule Castle Town, he's planning to open one up here, Malo Mart is becoming big in my world," answered Link.

"Pretty impressive for someone who isn't even in kindergarten yet," remarked Ken.

"Oh yeah, my bro is super smart!" commented Talo.

"Unlike you," mumbled Malo under his breath.

"Well my boy, make sure you say to my daughter before you leave I don't Ilia would take too kindly to you showing up and not seeing her," said Mayor Bo, a chubby baldheaded man with a silver mustache wearing a sleeveless shirt and blue pants.

"She should be at the ranch with Colin and Fado," said Rusl.

"Ok, well let's get Epona over there, we'll see you all later on," commented Zelda.

Link and company waved to the villagers and then headed in the direction of Ordon Ranch. As they arrived at the wooden gates of the ranch, they saw a muscular male with a short brown cut wearing a white sleeveless tunic and brown pants herding some goats into the stable.

"HEY FADO!" called out Link to the muscle-bound man.

Fado whirled around to see who called his name and saw Link with his band waving at him; he grinned upon seeing a familiar face and started running to the sextet. Along with Fado was a young boy with a blonde bowl cut and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white and blue tunic top with blue shorts and brown sandals.

"It's good to see that you and Colin are safe and sound," commented Zelda.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that Ordon hasn't seen too much oddity after the world's fused, a few travelers here and there, but nothing too strange," answered Fado.

"Link, you made some new friends from the other world?" asked Colin.

"Yes, these four are on a quest with me and Zelda, we just came here to drop Epona off since we feel it would be best for her," answered Link.

"My name is Ryu," said Ryu.

"I'm Ken," added Ken.

"Call me Chun-Li," added Chun-Li.

"And I'm Alex," chimed in Alex.

"It's nice to meet you all, make yourselves at home while you're here," said Fado.

"Link, I've been practicing my sword skills a lot, I'm still no expert, but I feel like I'm making progress," piped up Colin.

"That's good, just keep at it, I know you'll be great," replied Link.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me Link?" inquired a girl's voice. At that moment, a young woman walked out from the barn and over to Link's group, she had short brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with brown pants and brown sandals and promptly hugged Link upon seeing him.

"It's good to see you too Ilia," remarked Link as Ilia hugged him.

"Well Link, you're quite the ladies' man aren't you?" asked Chun-Li.

"I'd say he is, chicks do dig that bishounen look he has," stated Ken.

"So you're leaving Epona here with us, I can see why, with all the people you have traveling with you, Epona can't fit them all. But don't you worry, she's in good hands with us," said Ilia.

"I know that, you know even I'd love to spend more time here though, me and the others must continue on our quest quickly," responded Link.

"I understand, and we all wish you six well on your adventure," replied Ilia.

"As well as a safe return home for all of you," added Colin.

"You're all welcome back should you ever feel like it," stated Fado.

"We thank you for your kindness," commented Ryu.

"I'd also like to give you this, if you need Epona at any time, just blow on this," informed Ilia handing Link a white colored whistle with a red lanyard tied to it. Link took the Horse Call from Ilia and hugged her again. Link then petted Epona before heading off with the rest of the group.

"Take care all of you!" called out the six heroes as they departed the ranch and eventually the village. On the outskirts of the village, Link placed the Horse Call in his pouch.

"Sahasrala!" called out Link. At that moment, the elderly spirit appeared before Link's group.

"Ah, I see you took care of what you needed to do here," said Sahasrala.

"Yes we have. We need to get to the area where the second Secret Text is at now," answered Zelda.

"Very well, I shall take you to the island known as Dragon Roost. Be careful over there, and may the goddesses of Hyrule be at your side," commented Sahasrala as he promptly transported the sextet to Dragon Roost Island. Upon surveying their surroundings, they saw themselves on an island with a deep blue sea surrounding the perimeter, lots of plants and trees adorned the base of the island and the center of it all was a massive volcanic mountain with a large red scaled dragon sitting on top of it, and from the looks of things, the dragon was not too happy as he roared loudly and spurts of fire exited his mouth.

"You've got to be kidding me," gasped Chun-Li as she gazed at the large dragon atop the volcano.

"What seems to be the problem?" inquired Zelda.

"Your world has an island where a dragon sits on a volcano? That's just nuts!" exclaimed Ken.

"Yeah, tell me about it," chimed in another voice from out of nowhere, as Link and the others turned around to see who was there, they saw a young female with black hair done in a short boyish haircut and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a baggy off white karate gi with a red shirt underneath her gi top and a yellow band wrapped around her neck.

"Makoto, it's quite a surprise to see you here," commented Alex.

"I wound up here when the worlds fused together. I want to go home, but the people here won't take me off this island until they can find a way to calm that big lummox down," responded Makoto.

"There are people that live here too?" asked Ryu.

"Yes, the Rito tribe, they're bird people. The dragon Valoo will give them a scale when they become of age granting them their wings and allowing them to fly," explained Link to the others.

"I'm amazed by the many different tribes of people you have in your world," gasped Alex.

"Let's just get to talking to the Rito Chieftain, maybe he can enlighten us as to what's happening around here with Valoo," suggested Link.

"I'm coming with you guys," chimed Makoto.

"I see no problem with that," replied Zelda.

"Just one question, what are we going to do about those rocks blocking our path to the village?" asked Chun-Li.

"We did get that bomb bag a while back, we could blow up the rocks with those," answered Ken.

"I have an idea," piped up Link as he took out a bomb from the bag and took out his bow and attached the bomb to an arrow aimed at the large boulders and let the arrow fly. The bomb exploded upon hitting the rocks and cleared the path for Link and company to get through.

"All right, then let's get to seeing that chieftain. He must know about that Secret Text that's supposed to be somewhere on this island," said Ryu.

The others nodded in agreement and started to traverse the newly cleared path to the Rito village and upon seeing an open door they all entered the doorway and saw a group of gray feathered people with white hair, yellow beaks, and clothed in brown tunics milling about. When they laid eyes on Link and company they all stopped what they were doing and gazed at the group.

"Hey, we have visitors!" squawked one Rito male.

"Besides that girl from the other world that washed up here, that's quite bizarre," added a Rito female.

"Where's the chieftain you guys, these six need to speak to him about something," spoke Makoto.

"He's outside the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern, what's so important?" asked one Rito.

"We think we may know what could be wrong with Valoo," answered Link.

"Is that so, we'll take you to the chieftain right away then," said another Rito male as he escorted the group of heroes to the area where the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern was. In that area, they saw a tall Rito male with his white hair done in a series of long braids and he was clothed in white and blue robes with a red sash around them.

"Chieftain, these people claim that they might know the cause behind the strange happenings on this island with Valoo and everything else," chirped the Rito escort.

The chieftain turned to face Link and company and sauntered over to them, his black eyes focused deeply on the crew as he gazed stone faced at them.

"Speak, tell me what you think may be the problem," ordered the Rito chieftain.

"After the fusion of the worlds, important documents of great power were scattered across the landscape of the newly fused world. Two evil men have been seeking those documents out to use their power for sinister purposes. I think one of those Secret Texts they've been searching for may lie in that cavern and those two evils might have sent their minions into the cavern to find it which could be what is agitating Valoo," explained Link.

"I see, so you believe that this Secret Text that these two foul villains seek is inside Dragon Roost Cavern, that would explain a lot," mused the chieftain.

"And it also explains why we've had a lot of monster attacks as of late," added another Rito.

"He's right you know, I've had to help the villagers here beat the stuffing out of a lot of strange creatures that according to them aren't native to their island," stated Makoto.

"My son Komali entered the cavern with his girlfriend Medli and our tribe's great warrior Quill to see what the trouble could have been. They have yet to come back out, I fear for their safety," said the chieftain with a worried tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll go in there and get them out safely. Not to mention soothe the savage dragon," commented Ken.

"You'd do that for us even though you've barely just got acquainted with our tribe?" asked the chieftain.

"Of course we would," answered Chun-Li.

"Thank you much, please be safe in your journey there," said the chieftain.

"I'm gonna stay out here in case monsters attack while you're inside. I hope for the best for you guys," chimed in Makoto.

"Very well, and do not worry, we'll make sure we get your son and his companions out of the cavern safely and keep the Secret Text out of evil's clutches," affirmed Link.

And with that, the sextet entered Dragon Roost Cavern in search of the second Secret Text and the missing Ritos that entered the dungeon before them.

Author's Note: Yup, a slow chapter here, but next chapter begins Link and company's foray into Dragon Roost Cavern. I did say I would use locales from all Zelda games as well and I do plan to include stuff from Spirit Tracks into the story later on. I also recently got Tatsunoko vs. Capcom recently, awesome game for the Wii, definitely a must buy. Anyways, I'm off to work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	11. Dragon Roost Cavern Part 1

**Chapter 11: Dragon Roost Cavern Part 1**

As the six heroes entered the dank cavern where the second Secret Text was supposed to lie, they saw a doorway boarded up with dilapidated wood panels. Link wasted no time in withdrawing his sword and cutting down the panels that barred their path. Upon stepping through the doorway, Link and company gazed at what appeared to be a large volcano with molten lava lying at the center of the room with many winding paths adorned across the sides of the room.

"I like hot baths and all, but in a volcano, this is ridiculous," commented Alex.

"I understand where you're coming from, we must keep our eyes peeled for anything that would love to boil us alive," responded Link to his teammates.

"You mean like these things," said Chun-Li as a series of Keese bats began flying towards the group.

"Yeah you could say that," answered Link as he struck a few down with his sword, the others all clipped the remaining bats' wings with their martial arts skills.

"Ok, now which direction should we go in?" asked Ken.

"I suggest continue straight along this path and see where it takes us," suggested Zelda.

"Very well, let's move on then," said Ryu.

The others nodded in agreement and ran for the path straight ahead of them, striking down any Keese that came towards them. As they ran through the door in front of them, they found themselves in another room where a giant locked door was to the right of them over a pool of lava and little Baby Dodongos began rising up from the ground and crawled towards the sextet.

"Watch out, these things explode when defeated!" called out Link as he struck down the infant lizards and dove back with everyone to avoid the ensuing explosion.

"Good thing we know where the monster guarding the Secret Text is now," stated Alex.

"All that's left to do now is find the key to that door somewhere in this giant volcano and get back here quickly," added Ken.

"Hopefully we find it soon," commented Chun-Li wiping sweat from her forehead.

The six heroes then went out the door to their left and found themselves outside overlooking the ocean that surrounded Dragon Roost; a cool wind blew past them as they stood on the path on the mountainside. The six quickly ran up the path only to find more Kargarocs flying towards them ready to knock them off the mountainside.

"These birds really are persistent roadblocks aren't they?" commented Zelda.

"That they are, I'm tired of fighting these feathered freaks," replied Alex as grabbed a Kargaroc by the throat and slammed it on the ground before stomping on it.

"You know, you're not the only one," replied Ryu who decked one right in the beak.

After defeating the foul flock, Link and company continued their trek up the path and into another doorway where they saw a series of platforms that they had to leap across with many Keese flitting about and even Fire Keese that had bright orange flames engulfing their body.

"What the hell is keeping those bats from being burnt up by their own fire?" inquired Ken.

"I've wondered about that myself, but I honestly don't know," answered Link.

Across the platforms, they saw a couple of doors, one was locked tightly signifying they needed a key before being able to access what was in that room. The six quickly bounded across striking down any Keese or Fire Keese that dared to fly into their path. After safely getting across the chasm, they quickly entered the unlocked door that was in front of them which consisted of a room filled with Bulblins firing flaming arrows at the sextet who all quickly ran in different directions as to throw the Bulblins off. Zelda shot forth her Din's Fire as she ran causing many of the Bulblins to fly back in disarray. Chun-Li leapt into the air and delivered a series of kicks to one Bulblin who staggered back into Ken who roundhouse kicked the Bulblin into submission. Alex charged at the Bulblin mob that Zelda had previously disoriented and knocked a few into the wall with a Slash Elbow and Ryu followed suit by laying a quick combo into many of them sending the green ogre-like creatures up in smoke. Link also charged forward blocking any flaming arrows headed toward him with his shield and did a ferocious swing sending some of the Bulblins flying back and the remaining ones tried to retreat but Ryu and Ken fired Hadokens at them making the last ones disappear with a poof. A small treasure chest appeared and as Link kicked it open, a small key was lying in it. After seeing if there was anything else of importance in the room, they all headed out of that area and opened the door to the locked area. Inside was a pool of lava with no platforms to seemingly provide the heroes a safe passage across.

"What the, are you really saying that we're cooked here?" grumbled Chun-Li.

"There shouldn't be, there should be something around here to help us, look around," said Zelda.

At that moment, Ken and Alex eyed a stack of large and upon examining them, found that they were filled with water.

"Hmm, water, I could use a drink," commented Alex.

"Hey, one of you hand me one of those pots," called out Link.

"Sure thing man, here you go," replied Ken handing Link one of the large pots. Link threw the pot at the lava and the water inside cooled the lava forming a temporary platform for the heroes to cross.

"Eureka! Everyone use the water pots and cross quickly!" exclaimed Link.

With that everyone started throwing pots into the lava pool and use the platform to hop across quickly. The temporary platforms soon disintegrated shortly after everyone had got across safely. On the other side of the lava pool was a series of blocks barricading the doorway that lie above them. Ryu and Ken quickly went to work on pulling the blocks out of the way, after pulling a few forward, the doorway was open and the group all promptly climbed up the blocks and up to the doorway where they found a treasure chest lying near the door. Link opened it and inside found the map to the dungeon.

"Excellent, now we won't have to worry so much about getting lost in here!" commented Ryu as Link pocketed the map.

went through the door and found themselves outside the mountain again with bridge to their eastern side with a Bulblin on the other side firing arrows at them, Link fired back with his own arrow stunning the Bulblin long enough for him to cross and he quickly struck the monster down with a series of sword slashes. The others followed Link across after the Bulblin was defeated and found a ladder leading up the mountain, a fire prominence erupted near the middle of the ladder but died down a few seconds later.

"Everyone climb up quickly before the fire comes back!" ordered Link.

And following what Link said, everyone hastily climbed up the ladder before the fire prominence erupted again. Upon getting off the ladder, a large boulder stared them straight in the face. Without a moment's hesitance Link took a bomb out and placed it near the base of the boulder. After a few seconds the bomb exploded destroying the boulder in the process and clearing a doorway for them all to go through.

"I feel like we're finally making some progress here," remarked Ken as he entered the door with the rest of his companions. Inside was a dark cavern that only had a few torches providing very little lighting and at their feet was a jar full of sticks. Zelda took one and put the stick to the torch allowing them to have a makeshift torch of their own as they wandered through the dark room finding a few unlit torches as the traversed. Bulblins with swords of their own leapt at the heroes trying to cut them down in the dark, Link blocked a slash with his shield as Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex all rushed at the Bulblin mob and disarmed them quickly before disposing of them with quick martial arts combos.

"Persistent pests aren't they?" inquired Ryu.

"That they are, keep your eyes peeled," replied Zelda as she lit another torch and a series of bars lifted from the doorway also near them was another treasure chest blocked by wooden beams. Zelda launched forth a Din's Fire burning away the wood and Link ran over and opened the chest finding a compass inside.

"Good, now we can find the treasures easier!" said Chun-Li.

The sextet went through the now open doorway and found another lava filled room with a fire prominence erupting upwards and platform in the middle filled with flame covered bugs.

"Those Torch Slugs should be easy to take care of but where do go from here?" mused Link scratching his head.

"How about up?" suggested Ken as he pointed to a bridge with a doorway above them near the fire prominence.

"Now how do you propose we get up there?" inquired Ryu.

"Like we got across the other lava pool, look!" answered Alex pointing out that there were water pots all around the platform they were standing on.

"I guess the Rito tribe left these here for us in case of emergencies," stated Link as he and the others used a water pot to cross over to the platform where the Torch Slugs were and quickly extinguished all the incendiary insects. Alex then lobbed another water pot over the area where the prominence would rise and created the temporary platform which all six quickly hopped on.

"Hold on tight everyone!" called out Link to everyone as the prominence rose into the air taking the platform with all six of them up with it. With quickness, all six heroes leapt onto the bridge nearby and walked through the doorway. Outside they found a staircase leading higher up the mountain and as the sextet ran up, the staircase began to crumble behind them making them sprint quicker until the finally reached stable ground.

"Nowhere to go but forward now," commented Ken.

As they all walked forward they found a large open area with a crack in floor. A Kargaroc flew over the area and dropped a bomb downward and it exploded making the floor cave and they all fell down the hole crashing down with a large thud.

"I think we fell into some type of trap," piped up Zelda.

"From what I can see there's a pool of lava in the middle of the room, but I don't see anything else in here," said Chun-Li as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Uh, Chun-Li, as much as I enjoy having you on top of me can I get up now?" asked Ken.

"And the same over here too Zelda," added Link. Chun-Li and Zelda quickly got off of Link and Ken allowing them to get to their feet.

"You guys got lucky, oh my back," grumbled Ryu as they saw Alex slowly getting off of him and helping the Japanese fighter to his feet. At that moment, a loud roar was heard making all the heroes look around the room at a rapid pace.

"I have a feeling we're not gonna like what's making that sound," stated Alex.

Right as Alex finished his comment, a large green scaled dinosaur-like creature burst through the walls breathing fire maniacally. The creature lumbered towards Link and company gazing menacingly at all of them.

"King Dodongo! Beware everyone, he's extremely dangerous!" called out Zelda.

"Well duh, it's a giant fire breathing dinosaur, of course it's dangerous!" replied Ken.

"Still, he may be strong, but it's probably really stupid," commented Link.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" asked Chun-Li.

"Give it indigestion," answered Link. Right at that moment King Dodongo opened his mouth preparing to breathe fire once again and Link pulled out a bomb and chucked it right into the lizard's mouth and as it swallowed the bomb, it exploded in his stomach debilitating him.

"Everyone attack him now!" called out Alex as he ran up and Flash Chopped the beast. Zelda fired an arrow at King Dodongo as Chun-Li hit him with her Hyakuretsu Kyaku and Ryu and Ken both used Shoryukens on King Dodongo while Link slashed him across the face. King Dodongo then got up quickly and rolled into a ball towards the others who all dove out of the way to avoid being flattened by the monster.

"Now what to do?" asked Ryu.

"Lather, rinse, and repeat," answered Link as King Dodongo lumbered towards them once again and prepared to expel fire towards them once again only to get yet another explosive snack and another case of indigestion. All six attacked him once again and King Dodongo once more rolled into a ball and tried to flatten the heroes, but to no avail.

"One more time ought to do the trick," called out Link.

"I sure hope you're right," replied Zelda.

And one more time, all six repeated the process and King Dodongo let out a loud painful roar as he began rolling uncontrollably and bouncing off of the walls before rolling into the pool of lava that lie in the middle of the room which disintegrated the dinosaur's body and made the lava cool down, a treasure chest materialized on the cooled lava pool. Link ran over and opened the chest and inside was a large metal claw shaped hook that was adhered to a long rope.

"Sweet, we got a grappling hook, that should really make getting across this cavern a lot easier," remarked Ken.

"First we need to get out of this pit though," responded Chun-Li.

Link looked upwards and saw an object above them he could latch the Grappling Hook to. He swung the item upwards and indeed it latched and Link quickly shimmied up the rope with the other five following suit behind him.

"Well now, let's continue on, that way we can get that Secret Text as soon as possible," ordered Link.

The other five nodded in agreement and they all ran through a nearby doorway continuing their exploration of the caverns hoping to obtain the second Secret Text and find the captive Rito people that were somewhere in the maze.

Author's Note: Well now, another chapter in the books. I've been playing a lot of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom as of late and it's an amazing game. If you have a Wii, I highly suggest picking it up. I use Alex a lot in that game as well because he's awesome! Anyways, next chapter will conclude this dungeon so I'm off to go plan that and until then, please read and review. Dodongo dislikes smoke.


	12. Dragon Roost Cavern Part 2

**Chapter 12: Dragon Roost Cavern Part 2**

After obtaining the grappling hook and re-entering the cavern, Link and company entered a room with a rickety wooden bridge suspended over a large pool of lava. As the sextet cross the bridge they came across a dead end where a lone Bulblin lunged at them with a sword. Link parried the strike with his shield and quickly struck down the green skinned monster with a few quick slashes.

"A dead end, there has to be some way out of here though," pondered Ryu.

Everyone started looking for a way to proceed when Zelda spotted a stretch of land below them right in the middle of the lava pool.

"We're going to have to get down there somehow," remarked Zelda.

"Looks like the only way down is to cut the ropes suspending the bridge," chimed in Link.

"Great, nothing like another long fall," commented Ken sarcastically.

And with that, the six warriors all got onto the bridge as Link started to cut the ropes with his sword. Eventually, the bridge collapsed and the heroes landed squarely on the strip of land, in front of them was a treasure chest and on the other end, a door.

"Hmm, it would be stupid of us to pass up a treasure," piped up Alex as he opened the chest to find some bombs to replenish the ones they used in the battle against King Dodongo.

After pocketing the bombs in their bomb bag, Link and company ran through the door and found themselves overlooking the central room of the cavern where they saw an open cage with the floor to it being suspended by ropes.

"I'm guessing we're in for another drop zone," said Chun-Li.

"I see no other way down. So you assume correctly," replied Link.

The six ran over to the caged area and all stood firmly on the inside as a lava prominence made the floor rock about as Link did a spin attack to cut the ropes keeping the floor suspended. As the lava prominence subsided, the floor fell with it leading Link and the others to a doorway that they all quickly hopped through. They then saw a couple of platforms being held up by chains over the lava which all six quickly bounded across to the next doorway where they saw a door that was barred shut and began to search for a way to get it open. Soon, they found an overhanging switch that looked like it could be grappled on to.

"Good thing we got this earlier," said Link as he pulled out the Grappling Hook from his satchel and swung it onto the switch as Link swung around, his weight activated the switch and the bars from the door vanished. Link leapt backwards and back onto the ledge to rejoin the others. A couple of Keese flew at the heroes, but Ryu and Ken sent them up in smoke with Hadokens. After ridding themselves of the bats, the six heroes entered the door where they saw a chasm filled with lava but there was something for them to swing off of with the grappling hook. Link swung across first and then threw it over to the others and they continued the relay until they all got across. The six heroes then entered another door into a mostly empty room with a treasure chest surrounded by fire. Also in the room was a large steel cage suspended from the ceiling with three Rito people inside of it. One was an adult male with his white feathers done up like a spiky hairdo and he was wearing a brown tunic with white pants. Another was an adolescent male Rito in a red tunic but the same white pants that the older male had. The third was a female with red hair and was dressed in a dark blue dress.

"Hey, are you guys here to save us?" asked the adult male Rito.

"That and to calm down that big dragon sitting on this volcano," answered Ken.

"There's a large monster doing things to Valoo, so we're glad you're here to put a stop to that as well," said the younger male.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that the chest in the fire has the key to that monster," replied Alex.

"You are correct. You better be careful though, the guardian of the key should be around here somewhere," piped up the female Rito.

At the moment the female finished her sentence a large figure came crashing to the ground. He was nearly eight feet tall and had black hair done in an afro like hairstyle. He was clothed in a pink tank top with black polka dots on it in addition to pink pants and pink boots. He also had a weird looking crystal on his forehead.

"Hugo, don't tell he's under mind control too," gasped Chun-Li.

"He most likely is, he has that mind control crystal planted on his head," replied Ken.

"Then all we have to do is destroy it and he should come to his senses," commented Link.

"That'll be easier said than done," stated Ryu as he ducked under Hugo's huge fist.

Chun-Li and Ken leapt at Hugo kicking the large grappler in the stomach in unison; he staggered a bit but grabbed the both of them and threw them into Zelda knocking her over. At that moment Alex hit Hugo with a Flash Chop and then slammed the bigger man to the ground with a suplex as Ryu fired forth a Hadoken in an attempt to destroy the mind control crystal but Hugo moved out of the way and grabbed Ryu before leaping into the air and slamming his bulk down on the Japanese warrior with his Moonsault Press.

"This giant is posing some big problems," grumbled Ryu as he slowly got back up.

"Yes but you know the old saying though," started Zelda as she fired a Din's Fire towards Hugo stunning him for a brief moment.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," finished Ken as he nailed Hugo with a three hit flaming Shoryuken then knocked Hugo off of his feet. Link then ran up and hit the crystal with the hilt of his sword causing it to crack, but not break.

"Another good hit should be enough to crack it!" called out Link as Hugo stood back up even more angry as he clotheslined Link who then rolled out of the way of a stomp from the angry wrestler and then smacked him in the gut with his shield.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" yelled Chun-Li as she spun towards Hugo hitting him repeatedly with her powerful legs knocking him into Alex who grabbed Hugo and Power Bombed him shortly afterwards. Ryu and Ken each fired a Hadoken at Hugo's head and both the projectiles nailed the crystal directly making it shatter. Hugo held his head in pain for a while before coming to his senses and gazing at his surroundings.

"What happened to me, where am I?" asked Hugo.

"You were under mind control, you're inside a volcano on a remote island, sorry we had to rough you up a bit there," answered Link.

"That's no problem, but that explains why I don't remember after the fusion of the two worlds," commented Hugo.

"Now we gotta get that cage down, we can't leave those guys up there," said Alex.

Link promptly pulled out his bow and attached a bomb to it and fired the bomb arrow at the chain holding the cage up. The bomb exploded on impact causing the chain to shatter and Hugo grabbed the cage out of midair and ripped it open allowing the three Rito people to fly out safely.

"Thank you for helping us out up there, I'm Komali, the Rito chieftain's son," said the young male Rito.

"I am Quill," chimed in the older male Rito.

"And I'm Medli, I act as a liaison to Valoo as I can understand the ancient Hylian language he speaks," piped up the female Rito.

"So how did you guys get trapped in here?" asked Zelda.

"After we saw Valoo acting strange, we decided to come and see what was going on here, but then we got abducted by this guy that was mind controlled and locked in that cage," answered Komali.

"But luckily you guys came along to help us out of our predicament and possibly calm Valoo down," added Quill.

"No problem, we'll stop whatever monster is agitating him," affirmed Chun-Li.

"Not to mention stop those monsters from attacking you guys again," added Ken.

"I'll make sure these guys get out of the cavern safely, you go on and fight the monster," boomed Hugo.

"Will do," affirmed Ryu as he opened the chest containing the boss key.

"Here, take this warp jar, it will lead you to the room where the boss door is located," called out Medli pointing to a jar in a corner near the chest where the boss key was.

"Hey thanks, and you guys be careful getting out of here!" called out Link as him and company leapt into the warp jar.

"Same to you!" replied Komali, Quill, and Medli in unison.

When Link and company came out of the warp jar, they found themselves in the room where the boss door was, but some lava was obscuring the path.

"Time to use the grappling hook again," remarked Ryu.

Link nodded in agreement and found a spot to latch the grappling hook to and then swung to the other side where the boss door was and once again the six heroes did a relay with the grappling hook until all six were finally across. They broke some nearby pots and found a fairy in one of them which healed their wounds from traversing the dungeon and afterwards, the six then entered the door to the boss's lair.

"Things are really gonna heat up here," commented Alex as they entered the lair.

The six heroes found themselves in a large room with a circular lava pool right in the middle of the room. Up on the ceiling they saw a hole with what appeared to be a tail sticking through it.

"That tail has to belong to Valoo, so the monster is doing something to his tail. That has to be what's pissing it off," remarked Ken.

Just then, the lava began to bubble and Link and company took a ready pose knowing the monster was ready to make its entrance. From out of the lava a large scorpion like monster with one large blue eye appeared out of the lava gnashing its large pincers menacingly at the six.

"It's Gohma, we're gonna have to find some way to crack that hard shell of his," informed Link.

Gohma lunged forward trying to grab the heroes with its pincers but they all dove away just in time. Link then swung the grappling hook towards Valoo's tail and latched onto it swinging to the other side of Gohma. However upon releasing the grappling hook, the land mass that covered the ceiling fell downwards and crashed onto Gohma stunning it and putting a few cracks in its hard outer shell.

"That seemed to do the trick!" exclaimed Link.

When Gohma recovered from being stunned it pushed the land mass back onto the ceiling and targeted Link slamming into him, but it was unable to snatch him with its claws. Link tossed the grappling hook to Zelda who was nearby she ran with for a while before Gohma swiped into her jarring it loose from her hands. Chun-Li ran up and grabbed the grappling hook off of the floor and swung it up onto Valoo's tail again and promptly swung from the dragon's tail onto the other side of the room making the land mass fall onto Gohma again putting even bigger cracks into the scorpion's shell.

"We should almost have this nut cracked now!" called out Alex.

Gohma once again pinned the land mass to the ceiling and furiously breathed fire at Chun-Li who was knocked back by it, Alex took the grappling hook from her and pulled out of the way of a follow up attack from Gohma. He tossed the grappling hook to Ryu who leapt over Gohma's claws and threw the hook to Ken who then latched onto Valoo's tail with it and let out a Tarzan yell while swinging from the hook onto the other side of the room. The land mass toppled onto Gohma yet again, this time Gohma destroyed the large slab of rock but its hard outer shell also shattered too leaving its entire body vulnerable to attack.

"Everyone, don't hold back, go all out with him!" announced Zelda.

Gohma began to get wilder with its attacks. It spun around in a circle breathing fire and the six heroes ran fast to avoid the fire. Link took the grappling hook and launched it right into Gohma's eye stunning it. Zelda fired an arrow into its eye as Chun-Li hit it with her Hyakuretsu Kyaku, Alex with a Flash Chop, and Ryu and Ken each with a Shoryuken. Gohma got up and was still angry it slammed its claw down in an attempt to squash the six and then lunged forward trying to snatch someone with its pincers but all six dove out of the way again. Once more Link stunned the scorpion by latching the grappling hook to its eye.

"Shinkuu Hadoken!" shouted Ryu letting loose a supercharged Hadoken right into Gohma's eye.

Gohma cried out in pain and began to writhe around in the lava. The lava pool then cooled and Gohma's body began to turn black and then disintegrated into ash in a matter of seconds. The six heroes then found a document floating in the middle of the lava pool.

"Perfect, it's the second Secret Text," said Chun-Li.

"That's good, we're one step closer to getting them in safe hands," stated Link.

"Now how about we get out of here and get somewhere that's more of a normal temperature," suggested Ken.

"Agreed, let's not waste any more time here," piped up Zelda as she pointed towards a large blue light glowing on the ground near the second Secret Text.

Link pocketed the Secret Text and along with the others stepped into the blue light. The light shone brightly over the sextet and they found themselves soon being teleported out of the cavern.

Author's Note: Well there we go, another dungeon done and another Secret Text in Link and company's possession. On a side note, I recently bought the Link to the Past manga and it's pretty damn good. I might have one of the original characters to that manga make an appearance in a later chapter as well. Anyways I'm off to go work on that next chapter so until then, please read and review. Looks like it's time to oil up!


	13. Onward to More Adventure

**Chapter 13: Onward to More Adventure**

After being teleported out of Dragon Roost Cavern, Link and company found themselves outside the entrance to the cavern where they saw the Rito chieftain along with Quill, Komali, Medli, and Makoto waving at them relieved to see the six heroes come out of the cavern alive.

"My friends, I must thank you for calming Valoo's rage!" called out the chieftain.

"Don't mention it, we're just glad we could help you with your plight," replied Link.

"What's also good is that those monsters finally stopped coming out of the cavern and attacking the people," added Komali.

"That's great news, I guess you guys can finally rest easy now," stated Zelda.

"And I can finally get off this place, although I am grateful for all you've done for me here," chimed in Makoto.

Valoo let out a loud roar and when everyone looked at the giant red scaled dragon, they could swear he was smiling.

"Valoo gives you his thanks for destroying the monsters in the cavern, he wishes you all well on your journey," piped up Medli.

"We shall be sure to exercise caution wherever we may go," said Ryu.

"The question is how we are going to get off the island now?" asked Makoto.

At that moment, a merchant ship sailed by and a lanky man with a brown bowl cut and blue shorts stepped out to catch some air.

"Oh, hey do any of you need some of my wares while I am here? I am heading off soon so make your purchases quick," said the merchant.

"That would be nice but can we also ask a favor of you sir?" replied Alex.

"Just call me Beedle. And please state your request as well," answered Beedle.

"Would we be able to ride with you to your next destination, we'll even fight off any sea creatures that may try attack you," offered Ken.

"We will buy stuff from you, don't worry about that," added Chun-Li.

"Well sure, I have no problem with that! Those seas can be tough after a while," exclaimed Beedle.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's move on quickly," suggested Zelda.

"Link, may you and your friends be safe on your journey, if you ever need us, we'll be glad to help," called out Quill.

"We appreciate that, you guys take care now," replied Link.

As the merchant sailed away from Dragon Roost Island, the entire Rito tribe came out to bid farewell to Link and company. Valoo let out another loud roar as his means of saying goodbye.

"So where are we off to now?" inquired Alex.

"Whatever land I may find next, I'm sure that will be fine with you," answered Beedle.

"That works for us," piped up Chun-Li.

"Don't forget to buy some stuff before you go though," chimed in Beedle.

"Speaking of which, what forms of currency will you accept?" asked Ken.

"All forms, I figure wherever I go in this fused world, I should be able to spend whatever money I get somewhere," answered Beedle.

"That's good to hear," stated Link.

"Hey there's something coming out of the water!" called out Ryu.

The others ran out to see what it was. A blue octopus creature emerged from the water and began spitting rocks at the Beedle's boat.

"It's an Octorok, these things are a really annoying," grumbled Link as he took out his bow and fired an arrow at the Octorok promptly dispatching of it.

"Octopi that spit rocks, how many crazy creatures did your world have?" asked Makoto.

"I've actually lost count, although I will admit deep fried Octorok does taste good," answered Link.

As Link finished his statement, two more Octorok's popped up from beneath the watery depths and wasted no time in hawking forth their rocks from their mouths.

"Hadoken!" shouted Ryu and Ken in unison firing their blue colored energy waves at the octopi sending them up in smoke.

"They may be annoying, but they go down easy," remarked Ken.

"That's for damn sure," added Alex.

"Hey, I'm losing control of the ship!" hollered Beedle from inside.

"Yeah, what's going on now?" inquired Chun-Li.

Just then a whirlpool began to form in their vicinity and giant purple Octorok with multiple eyes emerged from the depths of the sea intent on sucking the ship into its vortex.

"It's a Big Octo!" hollered Zelda.

"Just aim for the eyes!" yelled Link.

"It's gonna be tough to do so while we're being sucked towards it by this whirlpool," commented Alex as he tried to strike one of the eyes with the grappling hook.

"I am not looking forward to being lunch for some giant sea creature," groaned Chun-Li as she barely hitting an eye with her Kikoken.

"Here you guys use this!" hollered Beedle handing them a boomerang with wing shaped tips.

"Hey, thanks, this should be useful!" said Link as he aimed the boomerang at the Big Octo hitting all five of its eyes as it returned to Link's hand. Link waited until the boat spun back towards the face of the Big Octo and threw the boomerang yet again hitting all of its eyes once more.

"Let's keep up this momentum!" chimed in Makoto.

"You got it!' replied Link as he threw the boomerang once again when the timing was right and immediately, the Big Octo writhed in pain for a bit, let out a gurgling sound and disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

"Whew, I'm glad that boomerang I found on my travels helped out," gasped Beedle.

"This saved our skins, thanks man," commented Ken.

"From what I hear, it's called the Gale Boomerang; it also has the ability to conjure up a mini whirlwind for bringing faraway items close to you. You can have it, I'm sure it'll help you all out on your journey," said Beedle.

"We thank you for your generosity," said Ryu.

After a little bit longer of sailing, the merchant ship soon came across land making the others happy to finally see some dry land to set foot on.

"This will do, I'm sure we'll find our way from here," stated Zelda.

"But let's honor our promise to this merchant and purchase some of his wares," added Ryu.

Link and the others nodded in agreement and purchased some bombs and arrows from Beedle in addition to some red potion from him to refill one of their empty bottles.

"Thanks for the ride friend," remarked Alex.

"No problem at all, be safe, I'll probably see you around somewhere," replied Beedle.

The six heroes along with Makoto waved goodbye to Beedle as he sailed off into the ocean once again looking for another spot to peddle his merchandise. Link and company then started their trek towards the nearest civilization.

"Thankfully I see no monsters in sight, we could all use a break from them," commented Chun-Li.

"True, but who knows what we'll find at the next town," added Ken.

"I'm hoping that it's a lead to where we'll find the next Secret Text," chimed in Link.

"I think we spoke too soon on the monster attacks though," piped up Makoto as she pointed towards a group of Dynalfos charging at Link's crew.

"More of these lousy lizards, just lovely," groaned Alex.

As the Dynalfos continued to charge, Link threw a Deku Nut forward stunning them momentarily and his crew proceeded to charge towards the lizard monsters while the lie stunned, Alex Power Bombed one into oblivion as Zelda set one ablaze with Din's Fire. Makoto delivered a quick martial arts combo into her Hayate rush punch sending another Dynalfos up in smoke and Chun-Li cleared out a good chunk with her Spinning Bird Kick. Ryu and Ken defeated some with their Shoryukens as Link took down the rest with a Spin Attack.

"That wasn't so bad," remarked Ryu.

Unbeknownst to them, another group of Dynalfos tried to sneak up on Link's group but before they could they could someone yell "Watch out behind you!"

Link and the others whirled around to see two men beat down the group of Dynalfos. One was a slim light skinned man with short blonde hair, a blonde mustache and he was wearing a white shirt with a red ascot underneath in addition to black pants and black loafers. He was carrying two Escrima sticks with him and drove them into the face of a lunging Dynalfos. The other was a darker skinned more muscular man with short black hair and a curly black mustache. He was wearing a white shirt with frills in addition to green suit pants and black dress shoes. His hands were also covered by a pair of blue boxing gloves and he knocked another Dynalfos into submission with a series of rapid fire punches he called the Machine Gun Blow.

"Hey, it's Dudley and Eagle!" exclaimed Ken.

"We must be near London then," said Chun-Li.

"No time for pondering that, let's help these two fine fellows out," ordered Zelda.

Without any more hesitance, Link and company ran towards the second legion of Dynalfos and assisted Eagle and Dudley in dispatching of the lizard legion.

"Well, if it isn't our old pals Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Alex, and Makoto. It's good to see you all again," chimed in Dudley.

"Agreed, thanks for looking out for us back there," replied Alex.

"Are these other two with you from that other world?" asked Eagle.

"Yes, I am Link, and this is Zelda, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you, "answered Link shaking both Eagle and Dudley's hands.

"So what brings you all out this way?" inquired Dudley.

"Well, me and Link recruited Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex to help us out in a journey to save this fused world from a great evil, we just came from another island aboard a merchant ship and are trying to find clues to where we need to go next," answered Zelda.

"They found me on that island we just came from and I decided to tag along until we reached the next civilization so I could find a way back to Kyoto," added Makoto.

"That's quite a story you tell, well we shouldn't be too far away from London," said Eagle.

"We can give you a lift into town if you want," added Dudley.

"That would be much appreciated," replied Ryu.

Dudley and Eagle escorted Link and company to their vehicles and when everyone was inside, they all drove towards civilization.

"Do you guys know of anything strange going on in your city since the worlds fused?" asked Link.

"Other than an abundance of friendly fish folk living near our region, no not really," answered Dudley.

"Hmm, so the Zora tribe has taken residence near you hometown, that's interesting," mused Link.

"You mean those fish people we ran across in San Francisco?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, the ones you thought were wearing makeup," answered Zelda.

"Maybe they would know something about where we should head to next," said Chun-Li.

"For all you know, you could be right," replied Eagle.

Within a few minutes, the group arrived in London and found that surprisingly, there were no major oddities occurring within the city.

"Hmm, everything seems normal here. I wonder where these Zoras stay at," remarked Ken.

"They usually are seen around the Thames River and other large bodies of water, I take it that you want to go and see them," responded Dudley.

"Yes, if you don't mind," answered Ryu.

"Not at all good fellows, we'll take you there," replied Eagle.

"Hold up, can I get off here, I think I should find a way to hop a plane back to Japan," said Makoto.

"Of course you may," answered Dudley.

"Hey, thanks for helping us out on the way here though," chimed in Alex.

"No sweat and thanks for taking me with you off of Dragon Roost. I wish you guys well on your journey," responded Makoto.

"We'll see you around hopefully," said Link.

As Makoto separated from the group, she waved goodbye to all of them as they drove off towards the nearest large body of water to find some Zoras thinking that they would possibly have some clues as to where the third Secret Text would lie.

"It's time to talk to some fishes," stated Ken.

"Hopefully we won't be sleeping with them though," replied Chun-Li as the heroes continued their ride through the streets of London.

Author's Note: Another chapter is in the can. Well I must say that Super Street Fighter IV is awesome, that's why I had to have Dudley make an appearance here. Anyways next chapter, our heroes meet up with the Zora tribe so I'm off to go plan that out so until then, please read and review.


	14. In Too Deep

**Chapter 14: In Too Deep**

As Dudley and Eagle drove the heroes down the streets of London, they soon arrived at their destination which was the Thames River.

"Well, those Zora folk that you speak of have made a residence here," commented Dudley.

"Hopefully they'll be able to be of some help to you all," added Eagle.

"I'm sure they will be, but we'll only know once we talk to them," chimed in Link.

Dudley and Eagle shut off their vehicles and stepped out along with Link and company, a nearby bridge led them to the main entrance of Zora's Domain which Link and company wasted no time crossing.

"I know this sounds wrong, but I really could go for some sushi right now," remarked Ryu.

"I don't think it would be too smart to talk about sushi in front of fish people now," replied Ken.

Upon entering the domain, two Zora guards held up large spears to the group and glared angrily at them.

"Hey easy there, we mean you no harm," said Zelda in a reassuring voice.

"We're not taking any chances with that!" responded one of the Zora guards.

"You guys, it's me Link, your friend!" called out Link.

"Prove it, for all we know you could be a monster disguised as Link!" retorted the other guard.

Link raised his left hand up and the symbol of the Triforce shone on his hand with a powerful light.

"Now only the real Link would be able to do that, you're free to enter," said the guards lowering their spears and allowing Link and his crew entry into Zora's Domain.

"Wow, this would make for one fun water park!" exclaimed Alex as he gazed around the domain. Large waterfalls cascaded all over the domain even spilling out the main doorway. A large pool of water sat in the middle of the domain with a large coral colored land mass encircling the pool. Some of the Zoras swam around in the water while others walked about on the dry land. Sitting in the throne was a small Zora with the same pale blue skin the other Zoras had, he had two coral earrings in his ears and deep black eyes, and he also wore a coral necklace and a red cape giving him a regal appearance.

"Is this kid trying to play superhero or something?" asked Chun-Li.

"No, that's Ralis, he's the prince of the Zora tribe, although I guess we should be calling him king since his parents died quite a while back," answered Link.

"Prince Ralis, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," piped up Zelda as her and the others bowed to the young Zora prince.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess Zelda, it is good to see you and Link once again. Are these people friends of yours?" replied Ralis.

"Yes they are. Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex have been journeying with us for a while in this fused world. Dudley and Eagle gave us transportation to you," answered Link.

"Ah yes, this has been a nice place thus far. Although I miss the waters of Lake Hylia, the people here for the most part have been quite nice to us," chimed in Ralis.

"I have to ask though good sir, what was with the hostility your guards initially showed us?" inquired Dudley.

"My apologies for that, but before you showed, some evil monsters had attacked me while I was out exploring the surrounding area and they were concerned they had come here for me," answered Ralis.

"Monsters you say, how did you escape from them?" asked Eagle.

"A friendly woman came and fought off those monsters allowing me to get away from my would be captors. But unfortunately, they overwhelmed her and eventually took her in. Apparently they're searching for something called a Secret Text. I think it might be in the Lakebed Temple that's nearby," informed Ralis.

"The Secret Text, then we need to get in there and get it before those monsters reach the text and give it to Ganondorf and Urien!" exclaimed Alex.

"I shall provide you Zora Armor so you can breathe underwater which you will need for exploring that temple. But first can you save the woman that saved me, I feel the need to pay her back unfortunately, I don't have very good combat skills," implored Ralis.

"No problem little buddy, we'll save her for you!" commented Ken flashing a thumbs up to the Zora prince.

"If I recall correctly, last I saw her was around this place called Westminster Abbey," said Ralis to the others.

"Thank you for the directions, we'll head out now and save your friend!" called out Chun-Li.

"Wait, before you go, I must take your measurements for the Zora Armor!" responded Ralis.

With haste, a few Zoras took the measurements for Link, Zelda, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex. After the Zoras were done, the six heroes with Dudley and Eagle still in tow then took off for Westminster Abbey.

"Now that we know where we're going, let's go save that friend of Ralis!" said Link to his companions.

With great haste, Link and company got back into Dudley and Eagle's cars and the group sped off towards their destination. After a few minutes of driving, the large group wound up arriving at Westminster Abbey, Link and Zelda gazed up at the large church in awe upon seeing it.

"What a magnificent church, I've never seen anything like this in our world," gasped Zelda.

"I agree, so let's stop these nefarious monsters from desecrating it!" ordered Link.

"The question is where are these monsters supposed to be hiding?" asked Ryu.

Just then, the sound of hoarse laughing became audible. Link put his ear to the ground to see where exactly the laughter was coming from and saw a nearby crack in the ground. Link pulled a bomb out of the bomb bag and placed it on the ground and ran back to avoid the blast. Right as the bomb detonated, a hole opened up in the ground which appeared to be the passageway that the monsters had taken.

"This like the hideaway for them, everyone get ready," suggested Link.

"No sweat, we'll dispatch of these monsters without too much hassle," said Alex.

With that, everyone leapt down the hole that Link had just blown open. Upon touching ground, the group found themselves looking at an underground cave with a small but long stream of water running through the cave. At the very end of the hideaway they saw a rope hanging from the ceiling and tied in that rope was a light skinned woman with a very petite build. She had blonde hair done up in two braided ponytails and was dressed in a red beret along with a dark green tank top, khaki colored shorts, and black boots. From the looks of it, she was unconscious.

"No way, it's Cammy! So the woman that protected Ralis was her," stated Chun-Li.

"But where are these monsters that did this to her?" pondered Ken.

Right as Ken finished his question; about four green scaled mermen with long swords and heavy wooden shields emerged from the stream and let out garbled roars at Link and company.

"Geozards! These fish faces are really annoying," informed Link.

"I could imagine, and we got more trouble than them too," chimed in Zelda. Out of the stream popped out a group of Octoroks who began spitting rocks at the heroes.

"I say, those are some obnoxious octopi," remarked Dudley as he dodged one of the rocks.

A Geozard lunged at Zelda who barricaded herself with Nayru's Love nullifying the Geozard's sword slash. Zelda then kicked the merman in the stomach sending him staggering back into Alex who slammed the Geozard to the ground with a Power Bomb and then stomped on the monster sending it up in a puff of smoke.

"Shall we dance?" inquired Eagle as him and Dudley strafed around another Geozard. The merman spit out a glob of toxic muck at Eagle. The British man swung his sticks in front of him like a baseball bat sending the glob back at the Geozard. As the merman dove out of the way of his own attack Dudley rushed up and nailed the merman with his Machine Gun Blow and Eagle followed it up with his Oxford Red attack driving his sticks into the Geozard numerous times right as Dudley finished off the merman with a Jet Upper.

"Hazanshu!" yelled Chun-Li as she did a split kick in an attempt to hit another Geozard, however the merman leapt away from her attack and pushed her away with his shield, she saw an Octorok get ready to hawk one of its rocks towards her, Chun-Li dodged the rock which hit the Geozard's shield and bounced back at the Octorok dispatching it. Chun-Li then hit the Geozard with her Hyakuretsu Kyaku sending the Geozard back into Ken who decked the malicious merman with his Tatsumakisenpukyaku. The angry Geozard let out another garbled roar and slashed at Ken who rolled under the Geozard and before it could whirl around found itself on the receiving end of Ken's Shoryuken sending it up in smoke.

"Good, only one of these left," commented Ryu as he fired a Hadoken as the last remaining Geozard. The monster however struck the projectile with its sword sending it back at Ryu who leapt out of the way and it wound up hitting another of the Octoroks. The Geozard then spit its toxic muck at Ryu who jumped over it and kicked the merman in the face and followed it up with his Shoryuken which sent it crashing to the ground near Link. As the Geozard arose, it swung at Link only to have its strike parried by Link's shield and then Link slashed the Geozard across the chest making it yelp in pain as it put up its shield. Link pulled out his bow and fired a Bomb Arrow at the Geozard making the merman's shield shatter and stunning the Geozard. Link then finished off the last Geozard with a Spin Attack as Ryu and Ken finished off the last two Octoroks each with a Hadoken.

"They were annoying for sure, but under pressure they were nothing but wet blankets," commented Ken.

"Now to save Ms. Cammy from her confines," added Dudley.

Link and company then approached the area where Cammy was being tied up from and all of a sudden, two Skulltulas descended down towards Link and his crew.

"Well, let's exterminate these disgusting bugs," said Chun-Li.

All the heroes waited for the Skulltulas to expose their weak spot, as they did, four of them laid into one of the monster spiders, and the other four laid into the other and without much hassle, both Skulltulas were easily squashed.

"So how about we get that girl down from there now?" suggested Alex.

Link pulled out the Gale Boomerang and threw it up at the rope that Cammy was being suspended from. The boomerang cut the rope and Alex caught Cammy as she fell from the ceiling.

"I can't stand to be down here any longer, how about we get back to the surface?" piped up Zelda.

Without any more time wasting, Link and the others headed to an illuminated platform and a bright light lifted them out of the cave and back onto the surface.

"Ah, it's good to see the sunlight again," said Eagle.

At that moment, Cammy began to stir and her blue eyes fluttered open as she gazed around her surroundings.

"Is that young fish boy ok?" asked Cammy weakly.

"You mean Ralis, yes he's fine. He sent us to go and save you from those despicable beasts miss," answered Dudley.

"Good, tell him I said thank you," replied Cammy as she fell back asleep.

"Looks like she's gonna need some medical attention," stated Chun-Li.

"We'll take you guys back to Zora's Domain and from there, get Cammy some medical attention," informed Eagle.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," responded Ken.

"Then let us make haste, for neither Ralis nor Cammy should be kept waiting too long," ordered Link.

All the heroes then stepped into Dudley or Eagle's vehicles and with great haste; Dudley and Eagle drove Link and company back to Zora's Domain.

"After we take Cammy to the hospital and make sure she's ok, we'll come back and help out the Zoras out here in case some monsters try to attack them again," chimed Dudley.

"Excellent, you guys take care and thanks for all your help," said Ryu.

"Not a problem at all friends. Be safe on the rest of your journey," called out Eagle.

Link and the others waved goodbye to Eagle and Dudley as they drove off towards the nearest hospital to get Cammy some medical attention. Once they were out of sight, the sextet entered the Zora's Domain where Ralis was waiting for them anxiously.

"So, were you able to save that woman from those beasts?" inquired Ralis.

"Yes, our companions went to get her medical attention, she thanks you for sending us to help her," answered Alex.

"Great, well I got your Zora Armor ready for you, this will allow you to breathe underwater which you will need most of the Lakebed Temple is covered in water. Be careful though for this also leaves you more susceptible to fire and ice attacks," informed Ralis as some Zoras handed out suits of Zora Armor to each of the six heroes.

"Hey, what's with these weird gloves that came with my suit of armor?" asked Ken.

"Mr. Masters, you are quite well known for your fist of fire, so these gloves will allow you to use those even underwater," answered Ralis.

"Cool, thanks little buddy," replied Ken.

"Another thing, take these with you too, when you equip them, you can walk underwater as well which may come in handy and certain points in the temple," said another Zora guard as he distributed six pairs of Iron Boots to each of the warriors.

"Hey thanks friend. Do you also have a shop around here to where we could replenish our other supplies?" asked Link.

"Yes, I'd suggest some Water Bombs as well since your regular bombs will not work in the water," answered Ralis as he pointed them to where the Zora Shop was. Link and the others entered and promptly bought some Water Bombs and also bought more arrows and filled one of their bottles with some potion and paid the according amount before leaving the shop.

"Are you all set now?" inquired one of the Zoras.

"Yes we are, thank you for everything," answered Link.

"Good, I shall take you to the entrance of the Lakebed Temple, let's get going," commented the Zora.

"Very well, lead the way," responded Zelda.

"Be careful in the temple and may you get that Secret Text in safe hands," called out Ralis to the heroes.

Link and the others waved goodbye to Ralis briefly before quickly heading out and preparing to go to the Lakebed Temple.

Author's Note: Yup, another chapter in the books. As I write this, E3 is going on. I'm stoked to hear some news on the next Zelda game; I wonder what it will be like. Anyways, next chapter begins our heroes' exploration of the Lakebed Temple so I'm off to go plan it out. Until then, please read and review.


	15. The Lakebed Temple Part 1

**Chapter 15: The Lakebed Temple Part 1**

Link and company quickly donned their suits of Zora Armor and leapt into the river after the Zora guard that offered to lead them to where the Lakebed Temple lied.

"We shouldn't be too far from the temple, just be patient," commented the Zora guard.

"Wow, this armor is amazing! Look at how fluid we can swim with these things on!" exclaimed Chun-Li.

"Yeah, this is pretty damn cool," added Alex.

After a few minutes of swimming down the channels of the river, Link and his crew soon came across a large temple sitting at the bottom of the river, a boulder blocked the entranceway however.

"Well this is the temple, but looks like we have a roadblock in front of us," said Zelda.

"Hey look at that jet stream coming from that crevice, maybe we could throw a Water Bomb there and it'll float up to the boulder and blow it up," suggested Ken.

"It's worth a shot," chimed in Link as he pulled out a water bomb and did exactly what Ken said. Indeed the bomb did destroy the boulder allowing the heroes access into the temple.

"Good luck to you all, come out safely," said the Zora guard.

"Thank you friend, you take care as well," replied Ryu as he followed the others into the temple.

Upon entering the temple the heroes saw themselves in a large waterway with numerous electric jellyfish swimming around.

"Just swim past the Bari, we don't have anything in our inventory that can do any damage to them yet," called out Link.

With that, the group continued to swim up to the surface and saw a barred doorway and a bar hanging down from the ceiling. Link quickly ran up the stairs and leapt off the plateau grabbing onto the hanging bar making it drop down and lifting the bars from the door. As the six warriors went through the door they saw a small armored monster squeal out in rage and charge at the heroes who all barely dodged being tackled by the little beast.

"Ah the Helmasaur, always a pain, just strike it from behind," stated Zelda.

Alex rushed at the Helmasaur with a Slash Elbow striking the monster on its exposed backside making it squeal out in pain as Link followed with a sword slash making the Helmasaur expire.

Upon further surveillance of the room, they saw a bunch of hanging rocks on the ceiling. Link shot them down with bomb arrows allowing him and his crew to use them as stepping stones to get up to the next door leading further into the temple. The heroes ignored all the Helmasaurs in the room and spotted a treasure chest nearby; Link opened it to reveal the map to the dungeon.

"Good thing we found this early," commented Link.

The others continued to scale the rocks until they came to the doorway and promptly entered the door. A long hallway to another door was all they saw with one lone Helmasaur. Ignoring the little beast, the six heroes ran across the hall and into the door to see a long winding room with numerous staircases and hanging bars littered all around. At the bottom of the room was a small pool with a large seashell shaped room that had a locked door sitting on a platform in the middle of the room.

"What kind of crazy architecture do we have going on here?" inquired Alex.

"We pull those bars, the stairs rotate allowing us to explore the dungeon more," answered Zelda.

"I feel like a rat in a maze," remarked Chun-Li.

"You and me both friend," added Ken.

Link and the others ran up the staircase to find a treasure chest and a blue Tekite leaping towards them, Link quickly dispatched of the spider with a few quick sword slashes. They then opened the chest to find a small key inside.

"Ok, now to find the locked door this goes to," chimed in Ryu.

Off to the right was another hanging bar that the heroes could latch onto. Link ran and leapt of the platform and grabbed onto the bar which made the stairs rotate 180 degrees allowing the six to access another part of the spiraling room. Link let go of the bar and rejoined his comrades as they ran up the stairs. A Dynalfos ran them brandishing his sword; however, the lone lizard was easily outnumbered and dispatched of in a quick manner. Link and the others then unlocked the door that was in front of them.

"Lovely, more swimming," grumbled Alex as they came across another flooded room that they would have to spend time navigating around.

"Let's get it over with then," suggested Zelda as she dove into the water, the others followed and began to swim about before being attacked by a bevy of clam like monsters that were resting at the bottom of the flooded room.

"Shell Blades, wait for them to open their big mouths then attack!" gurgled Link.

And they all did just that, after the Shell Blades tried to ram the heroes they turned around after barely missing to try tackling them again. A Shell Blade opened its mouth and Chun-Li nailed hers with a Hyakuretsu Kyaku sending it up in a puff of smoke. Alex saw the Shell Blade facing him do the same thing and nailed his with a Flash Chop.

"All right, I'm in the mood for steamed clams," commented Ken as he fried his Shell Blade with a Shoryuken upon seeing it expose its soft innards. Ryu also mimicked Ken's action in disposing of the Shell Blade attacking him. Zelda fired a magical blast at hers promptly dispatching of one and Link finished his off with his Spin Attack. After all the Shell Blades were taken care of, the heroes resumed searching the submerged room for clues as to where to go next. Chun-Li eventually found a crack in the wall and pointed it out to the others.

"I found a spot we can use our Water Bombs in!" gurgled Chun-Li.

Link quickly swam over and pulled out a Water Bomb and placed it down then quickly swam away with the others. The bomb detonated and blew a hole in the wall allowing the heroes to swim through to the other side of the room where a couple of Skull Fish were swimming about and swam at Link's crew in an attempt to bite them. Link let off a Spin Attack underwater defeating all the Skull Fish that surrounded them as they swam up to the surface and saw another door guarded by a few Helmasaurs. The little beasts wasted no time charging at the group only to have them sidestep the charge and the Helmasaurs fell in the water and went up in smoke due to them being unable to swim.

"I think Ganondorf and Urien's minions need some swimming lessons," remarked Alex.

"Hey, it makes it easier for us if the minions can't swim," replied Ken.

"That's for sure," added Chun-Li.

"Let's not worry about that right now, we still have a Secret Text to find," stated Link.

With that, they went through the door and saw a large rock formation in the middle of a circular room with some geysers shooting up from the floor. There were also numerous Tekites hopping around the room.

"I say we play exterminator first before go hiking up that platform," suggested Ken.

"I do enjoy squashing bugs," commented Chun-Li as she ran at a Tekite and laid into it with a series of kicks sending it into oblivion while Ken burned another to death with his flaming Shoryuken. After the heroes defeated the remaining Tekites in the room, they began to climb up the platform to get a better look around the room to see where to go next.

"Hmm, this is quite confusing, which way to go next," pondered Ryu.

"Seeing as how the door to our left is locked and we have no key to get there yet, let's go to the right," said Link upon observing the doors.

Link then pulled out his Bomb Arrows and fired one up at a stalactite sending it crashing down onto one of the geysers creating a makeshift platform that shot up temporarily each time the geyser erupted.

"That's one rinky-dink elevator," remarked Alex as they all took turns riding the geyser up to the ledge where the unlocked door was. After going through the door, they found a room with numerous rotating platforms providing a bridge across to the other side of the room. Large amounts of Keese were also flying around the room making the jaunt across a little more dangerous.

"Don't be too hasty across these, those bats would love nothing more than to see us fall into the abyss," warned Zelda.

All six leapt onto one of the platforms as it made its rotation around the room; all six warriors took a ready pose for any Keese that may have flown into their vicinity. A couple of the bats flew towards them and Zelda fried them both with some magic sparks from her palms and the heroes then jumped onto the next rotating platform as another group of Keese flew towards them, Link threw out his Gale Boomerang making quick work of the flying menaces.

"Persistent little nuisances these things are," commented Ryu.

The heroes then leapt across another platform and Link threw out his Gale Boomerang at the remaining Keese in the room dispatching of them all. Link and company then continued to go across the room uninterrupted and found a cracked wall to the left of them; Link laid a bomb down blowing the wall open. The heroes found a treasure chest and upon opening it, they found the compass to the dungeon.

"Excellent, we got most of the obligatory items, aside from the boss key of course," remarked Ken.

"True, hopefully we'll find it soon," added Chun-Li.

"Let's keep moving," said Link as him and others then went through the next door. The group then found themselves overlooking a split path, one path on land, and the other underwater.

"Let's split up and tackle both paths," suggested Zelda.

"That's a good idea Zelda. Ryu and Alex come with me and we'll tackle the dry land path. Ken and Chun-Li, you guys are the better swimmers so you take the underwater path with Zelda," ordered Link to the others.

The others nodded to show they understood what Link said. Link along with Alex and Ryu ran down the dry hallway whereas Zelda along with Ken and Chun-Li dove into the water to take the submerged path. Link, Ryu, and Alex ran across a few Helmasaurs along the way but just ignored the little beasts as they continued down the hallway before coming across another door.

"Be on guard! I have a feeling we're going to come across something big here," warned Link to Ryu and Alex before the trio entered the door. Meanwhile, Zelda, Ken, and Chun-Li continued to swim through their aquatic chamber which was littered with Shell Blades in addition to handful of Bari. The trio dispatched of any Shell Blades that came into their path but ignored the Bari and eventually came across a cracked wall after swimming through the trenches for a while. Zelda pulled out a Water Bomb and placed it down before swimming away from the explosive. After the bomb blew up, a strong suction started to pull Zelda, Ken, and Chun-Li towards it and sucked them into another room with what appeared to be nothing but water everywhere.

"I have a feeling we're not alone, watch yourselves," said Zelda.

In the meantime, Link, Ryu, and Alex entered a room with a large circular platform overlooking a watery area, but nothing else was visible in the room leaving the three scratching their heads in wonder as to where they were.

"Great, so is this a dead end, that's lovely," groaned Alex.

"I don't think so, something's in hiding, I can feel it," commented Ryu.

At the moment Ryu was finished speaking, the ground began to shake making Link, Ryu, and Alex look around as to what could have been causing the shaking. Just then, a giant hermit crab leapt out of the water and displayed its claws menacingly at Link and company.

"Looks like Crayk has come to put us in a pinch," said Link.

"Well then, let's boil this supersized shellfish!" exclaimed Alex.

In the underwater area where Zelda, Ken, and Chun-Li were at, the trio gazed about the watery depths to see if anything out of the ordinary was in the room with them. Soon, Chun-Li felt something swim by her.

"What was that?" asked Chun-Li.

A giant fish with a large lantern on its forehead swam up to the trio and gurgled angrily at the three as it glared at them.

"It's the Angler Fish! Careful, he's going to try and make us his next meal!" called out Zelda.

"I suggest we show this fish the proper order of the food chain then!" remarked Ken.

Back on dry land, as Link, Ryu, and Alex turned to face Crayk, the giant crab disappeared leaving the others confused.

"Where the hell did he go now?" asked Alex.

As the three looked around for where Crayk could have disappeared, Ryu felt something grab him and squeeze tightly. Link and Alex looked around to see Crayk carrying Ryu in one of his claws as the Japanese fighter grunted in pain; Alex grabbed the monster by his claw and slammed him down onto the ground making him release Ryu. Link shot an arrow into the crab's eye as Ryu kicked him in the face; Crayk then sprang up and disappeared again.

"Be on guard, who knows when he'll show up again," called out Link.

Back with the Angler Fish, the fish swam forward with great speed ramming Zelda, Ken, and Chun-Li sending them in different directions. After recovering, they all swam back towards each other and the Angler Fish darted forward in an attempt to ram them again. The trio split and barely dodged the tackle attempt by the Angler Fish. At that moment, the giant fish opened its large mouth and tried to suck the trio in.

"Zelda, give him a spicy treat he won't like!" called out Ken.

Zelda nodded in agreement as she pulled a Water Bomb out and threw it into the suction as it went inside the Angler Fish's mouth, it exploded stunning the Angler Fish for a while. Chun shot forward and smacked the fish with her Spinning Bird Kick while Ken quickly followed suit with a Shoryuken nailing the Angler Fish head on. It soon recovered and went back on the offense again.

Back at the fight with Crayk, Link and the others were still keeping an eye out for when the crab would appear again.

"Give me some room you guys," said Link to Ryu and Alex.

The two warriors stepped away from Link and right as they did, Link let loose a Spin Attack and Crayk appeared staggering back showing that the Spin Attack did hit him. Ryu fired a Hadoken at the crab while it was stunned making it stagger back further and Alex grabbed Crayk yet again and decked him with a Power Bomb shattering its hard shell. The spooked crab shot a stream of water at the trio knocking them down and tried to run away from Link and company.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Link as he threw forward the Gale Boomerang pulling Crayk back towards the trio. Alex Flash Chopped the beast and Ryu knocked it onto its back with his Shoryuken. Link then leapt into the air and drove his sword into Crayk. The crab let out a loud shriek and started thrashing about before once again falling to the ground and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That was an annoying beast," said Ryu.

"Still, I wonder how Zelda and the others are doing," pondered Link.

At the fight with the Angler Fish, Zelda and her group continued to dodge the Angler Fish's attacks. Feeling bold, the Angler Fish once again tried to suck Zelda, Ken, and Chun-Li into him. Zelda threw another Water Bomb into its mouth and upon stunning it, Chun-Li and Ken attacked again. As the Angler Fish recovered, he darted towards Zelda mouth wide open and the princess barely dodged the fish's attack.

"That's a big mistake on your part," commented Zelda.

The Angler Fish then turned itself around and targeted Zelda once again, this time she threw another Water Bomb at the Fish and it wound up catching it in its mouth as it exploded once again stunning it. Ken and Chun-Li repeated their attacks and Angler Fish then gurgled in pain and flipped to a belly up position and started to float towards the surface and then went up in a puff of smoke.

"We filleted that giant fish," remarked Chun-Li.

"Yeah, now let's get back to Link and the others," suggested Ken.

"Let's see where those vines lead us," suggested Zelda pointing to some overhanging vines near the middle of the room. The three then swam over to the vines and began climbing them

"Hey guys, something else is coming out of the water!" exclaimed Alex.

Link and Ryu turned around to see what was coming out and saw Zelda, Ken, and Chun-Li arise from the water and climb onto the platform.

"Good to see you guys are ok, boy did we have a rough fight just now," stated Ryu.

"Hey, we had to fight to not be fish food just now," replied Ken.

Just then, a treasure chest materialized on the platform, Link walked over to the chest and opened it. Inside was an apparatus with a claw attached to a chain.

"The Clawshot, this is a great find!" cheered Link.

"What does it do exactly?" asked Chun-Li.

"It'll allow us to latch to certain walls and reach areas we normally couldn't," answered Link.

"Sounds handy, now I'm sure I speak for all of us but let's get out of this room and find some place we can put our new tool to use," suggested Ken.

The others all nodded and left the room with their new Clawshot in tow ready to explore the remainder of the watery depths of the Lakebed Temple.

Author's Note: Well, both Zelda and Street Fighter fans have a lot to look forward to game wise. For Zelda fans, we got an Ocarina of Time remake for the upcoming 3DS, and for the Wii we got Skyward Sword. That will be a day one purchase for me; it looks great from what I've seen. For Street Fighter fans, Super Street Fighter IV in arcades with more characters, I hope Alex is one of them, plus Street Fighter III: Third Strike will be online, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and Street Fighter x Tekken! It's a good time to be a fan of either series. Anyways, next chapter I will finish up the exploration of the Lakebed Temple. I'm off to go plan that so until then, please read and review.


	16. The Lakebed Temple Part 2

**Chapter 16: The Lakebed Temple Part 2**

After Link and company obtained the Clawshot, they decided to resume their exploration of the watery dungeon and find that third Secret Text. After exiting the area where they fought Crayk and the Angler Fish they came across a room with another large group of Helmasaurs milling about.

"Now to show you what the Clawshot can do," commented Link.

Link fired the device at a Helmasaur and the claw latched on to the armored plate covering the Helmasaur and as the chain retracted the Clawshot yanked the armor off the little beast making it squeal in shock. Link did the same with the other Helmasaurs in the room while Zelda and the others made short work of the beasts.

"I think I like this new tool," remarked Alex.

"Indeed, it does make dealing with those little pests a hell of a lot easier," added Chun-Li.

Link and others found a large overhang area with vines coming down from it but stopping well short of the height they could jump up to latch on to them.

"This is another spot where this will come in handy," said Link as he aimed the Clawshot upwards and latched onto the vines with it. The Clawshot pulled Link up to the areas with the vines as he climbed up and touched foot onto the ledge above the others; he tossed the Clawshot down to them allowing the others to do the same to get up to where he was.

"Crawling up walls like I'm a spider, man you gotta love it," stated Ken as he climbed up to the ledge.

After all six heroes got up to the ledge they opened the door that was in front of them and found another room filled with water that they'd have to swim across to progress.

"If it weren't crawling with monsters, this place would be excellent training ground for Olympic swimmers," remarked Ken.

"I'd have to agree with you there," chimed in Chun-Li.

"Let us move on now," said Zelda as she dove into the water. What Link and company found upon entering the water was a good number of Shell Blades in addition to a school of Bari.

"The Shell Blades are easy, but those jellyfish might pose a problem," piped up Ryu.

"Not really, the Clawshot gives us something to combat them with finally," replied Link as he fired the weapon at one of the Bari extracting the jellyfish's core and making the monster go up in smoke.

"You take care of those, we'll handle the Shell Blades," called Alex out to Link as he Flash Chopped a Shell Blade into oblivion.

"I'm all over it," stated Link as he fired his Clawshot at another Bari promptly dispatching of it. Some of the Bari put up an electric force field to deter Link from attacking them, but Link just waited until they lowered the force field before firing his Clawshot at them. Meanwhile, Zelda and the others easily dodged the Shell Blades' tackle attempts and then once the clams exposed their soft innards, they were promptly disposed of right as Link finished off the last Bari.

"Well that was quite simple," commented Zelda.

The six continued swimming through the room to see what else they'd possibly find. Under the water they found a chest containing Water Bombs allowing them to replenish their stock since they had used quite a few of them through the course of their temple exploration. Link and the others resumed their swim through the submerged room and soon found a few boulders blocking a path through to the next part of the temple. Link pulled out a Water Bomb and placed it near the boulder. As the bomb exploded and cleared their path they found another tunnel filled with Bari.

"No problem at all," remarked Link.

Link took out his Clawshot and once again fired it at each Bari taking their cores out and making them vanish clearing the tunnel for the others to swim through. Upon coming out the other side, they found a caged room with no clear way of getting out visible.

"Did we just hit a dead end or something?" asked Alex.

"You got the dead part right!" shouted a screechy voice from out of nowhere.

Just then, a rather lean man leapt down from the ceiling into the cage. He discarded the scuba gear that was strapped to his back and tossed it to the side. He had a rather odd orange hairstyle along with a yellow headband and blue and yellow shorts along and his fists and feet were all taped. He let out a high pitched laugh as he gazed at the heroes.

"Oh great, we're fighting Adon the parrot boy," grumbled Ken.

"You are right, he does sound like a parrot," said Chun-Li.

"Never mind that, he's on the attack now!" exclaimed Link as he rolled out of the way of one of Adon's kicks.

"He's probably under mind control as well. Just shatter that crystal on his head and we should be ok," called out Ryu.

Adon leapt at the heroes with a kick and started throwing out numerous elbows to each of them. Zelda used Nayru's Love to knock the Muay Thai fighter back however Adon quickly retaliated with his Rising Jaguar attack nailing Zelda twice with two powerful knees. Ryu fired his Hadoken at Adon while his back was turned nailing him, Adon turned around and then focused his assault on Ryu.

"Jaguar Kick!" shouted Adon.

Adon leapt into the air and did a flipping kick to Ryu sending him staggering back. Ken rushed at Adon and threw a roundhouse at the mind controlled warrior making him dodge the attack. Chun-Li also leapt at Adon with a flying fist making him leap right back into Ken who hit him with a three hit flaming Shoryuken knocking him back into Chun-Li who juggled him with her Spinning Bird Kick.

"Jaguar Tooth!" shouted Adon leaping back and then zooming at Chun-Li with his foot jutting out ready to kick her. Link leapt in front of Chun-Li and placed his shield up making Adon leap around holding his foot while howling in pain. Alex grabbed Adon and hit him with a head butt leaving a crack in the mind control crystal. Adon nailed Alex with a Rising Jaguar and then leapt at Link with a Jaguar Kick narrowly missing the Hylian. Link bashed Adon in the face with his shield making him stagger back into Alex who slammed Adon on the ground. Zelda then threw a Din's Fire at Adon who rolled out of the way just before the attack connected. However, Chun-Li and Ken then kicked Adon in the head simultaneously making the mind control crystal shatter completely. Adon yelled out in pain for a brief moment before taking a moment to gaze about his surroundings.

"What the hell am I doing in a place like this?" asked Adon.

"You were placed under mind control sir, we were able to destroy the device that was doing that to you," answered Link.

"I suppose I should thank you, but I'm more pissed off that I allowed some chump to do that to me," said Adon with a huff.

"No need to thank us, just get yourself out of here," stated Link.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna waste any more breath on you guys, I'm outta here," grumbled Adon tossing a key out of his shorts and then grabbing his scuba gear and diving into the water and swimming away.

"That guy is a jerk," said Chun-Li.

"Yeah, I will admit, he is a bit abrasive," added Zelda.

"Forget about the parrot, he left us the boss key, now we can go and face off against the big ugly monster here," chimed in Ken.

After surveying the room, they found a spot that seemed loose in the cage. Link equipped the Iron Boots and then shot the Clawshot at that area. Instead of Link being launched at the cage, the loose panel fell to the ground allowing them to escape the caged area. Link then took off the Iron Boots and placed them back in his pouch. The six heroes all ran forward and saw a room where they had to leap across rocks being shot up by geysers. A few Keese littered the room. However, Ryu and Ken quickly dispatched of them with a few Hadokens.

"Let's not waste any more time here," suggested Link.

The others nodded in agreement to what Link said and then to leapt across the rocks as the geyser shot up and quickly got across to the other side of the room and opened the door to a waterslide leading them back to the spiraling room. Link and the others quickly slid down with Chun-Li, Ken, and Alex shouting in excitement as they slid down the waterslide.

"WHOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Chun-Li, Ken, and Alex in unison.

"I take it you find this enjoyable," said Zelda.

"Hell yeah, waterslides are fun!" exclaimed Alex.

"Never been on one until now, but I'm liking it," chimed in Ryu.

After they finished sliding down, they looked at large shell shaped room sitting in the middle of a pool and saw the large lock on it denoting that this was the boss room. Link and the others leapt into the pool and swam for the platform where the room was sitting. Link took the boss key out and placed it in the keyhole making the lock fall off the door allowing them access into the room. Inside the shell was a large circular room with a large gaping hole in the middle.

"Looks like the boss is waiting for us down there, let's not keep him waiting too long," suggested Link.

Link leapt down the hole and the others quickly followed suit landing in a large submerged room with lots of seaweed and coral lying about in addition to the floor being mostly all sand.

"Keep your wits about you, something's lurking in here," called out Zelda.

Right when Zelda finished speaking, the ground around them began to shake, and a green scaled creature emerged from the sand with numerous tentacles swirling about him. He let out a warbled roar and gazed at them with his lone eye.

"Morpheel, he's looking to make us sleep with the fishes here!" called out Link.

"That's not going to happen," replied Zelda.

"Just how do we beat this guy though?" asked Ryu.

As Ryu finished his question one of the tentacles wrapped itself around him and tried to swallow Ryu, however, Ken rushed forward and kicked the tentacle with enough force to drop Ryu and the two swam out of the tentacle's way.

"Aim for the eye!" stated Link as he fired the Clawshot and Morpheel's eye pulling the eye towards him and then promptly slashed it making the eye leap back into the ground. The others all looked to see where the eye would appear next while avoiding being grabbed by the tentacles.

"Ha! I got you now!" shouted Alex as he grabbed a tentacle that the eye was in and smashed it with his elbow. Morpheel's eye then leapt into its gaping maw and sunk back into the sand. Then soon afterwards, a giant eel like creature rose out of the sand and began to swim around letting out another warbled roar as he charged at the six heroes with his mouth wide open in an attempt to swallow them. He narrowly missed the attempt as the heroes began to swim after Morpheel. The giant monster eel whipped its tail at the heroes swatting some of them away.

"He's gonna be one difficult catch," remarked Ken as he resumed his chase.

Morpheel continued to whip its tail about violently to keep the heroes away from him however Link was able to get close enough to latch onto him with his Clawshot. Link then mounted Morpheel and began slashing at its eye with ferocity until the angry eel bucked wildly throwing Link off of him and then whipped him away with his tail.

"It shouldn't take too much more to bring him down!" hollered Link as he resumed his chase after regaining his composure.

Chun-Li threw down a Water Bomb which exploded right near Morpheel spooking the monster and allowing Link to use his Clawshot to mount the giant eel again and begin slashing his eye. The monster hit the ground with a watery thud as Ken swam down after him.

"Shoryureppa!" yelled Ken.

Ken decked Morpheel with three powered up Shoryuken's back to back hitting him with a powerful fire Shoryuken at the end of it. Morpheel began to thrash about violently and ultimately wound up crashing into a wall making a large hole in it and draining all the water out of the room. When all the water was drained, Morpheel vanished in a large puff of smoke and lying in the middle room was yet another Secret Text.

"All right, that's one more for us!" exclaimed Alex.

"But I wonder just how many of these we have to collect," added Chun-Li.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later," chimed in Zelda.

"At any rate, we've played Jacques Cousteau long enough," stated Ken.

"I agree, let's get out of here now," piped up Ryu.

"Yes, we must not dawdle in finding the remaining Secret Texts," affirmed Link as him and his allies entered the shining blue light in the room teleporting them out of the Lakebed Temple.

Author's Note: All right, we're done with the Lakebed Temple. Not too much else to say here other than I already know where the others will be heading next but I just have to get it written down. Until then, please read and review.


	17. On The Road Again

**Chapter 17: On The Road Again**

Link and the others found themselves outside Zora's Domain after using the warp to exit the Lakebed Temple.

"Let's see how the Zoras are doing before we go," suggested Zelda.

Link nodded to show his agreement as the six heroes once again entered the domain. Upon entering they were approached by Ralis who was alongside Eagle and Dudley.

"Hey everyone how was your excursion in the temple?" asked Ralis.

"It went well, we were able to quell the beasts in there and obtain the item we needed for our journey," answered Link.

"That's wonderful to hear, well I'm relieved that you guys were able to stop the problem at its root," said Ralis.

"Our quest is not over yet, the big problem still remains," chimed in Alex.

"He's right, but we're making good progress though," added Chun-Li.

"I see what you mean, I'm going to travel about and see if I can stop any disturbances I may see, maybe some of our old friends would be willing to help us," stated Dudley.

"That's awesome man, especially if we're tied up it'll be good to have someone that can take out the trash in our absence," remarked Ken.

"As for me, I'm going to stay here and help out the Zora folk in case someone comes to attack them again," informed Eagle.

"And for us, we must get back to our ongoing quest, for more Secret Texts need to be found," said Ryu.

"We wish you well on your adventure, maybe I'll cross paths with you at some point again," piped up Dudley.

"Yes, take care of yourselves friends, and again thank you for helping Miss Cammy out too," added Ralis.

"No problem, you guys be safe as well and thanks for everything," called out Link as him and the others waved goodbye to Dudley, Eagle, and the Zora tribe before leaving the domain.

"So where do we go now?" asked Alex

"Hmm, that's a good question, we don't really have any leads as to where we should go," said Zelda.

"I say we explore the town, who knows what we might find," suggested Link.

"Not a bad idea at all," replied Zelda as her and the others began to stroll down the streets of London and explore what it had to offer.

"Hmm, this is quite a nice city in your world," commented Link.

"I think so too, lots of historical sites in this part of our world," remarked Chun-Li.

"And if you like to drink, lots of great pubs too," added Ken.

"I wonder if they've discovered the wonderful taste of Chateau Romani yet," said Link.

"What exactly is that?" inquired Ryu.

"It's a special brand of milk that's mixed with some alcoholic ingredients, it's quite good," answered Zelda.

"I'm not much of a drinker," said Ryu.

"Hey, there's a shop, we could use more supplies," commented Link pointing out a nearby shop.

With that, the six heroes stopped into the shop and stocked up on arrows, bombs, and potion among other things. After paying and leaving the shop, time suddenly froze for everyone but the heroes once again.

"Link, can you hear me!" called out the voice of Sahasrala.

"Yeah, what's going on?" inquired Link.

"There's something going on in the continent of Africa," answered Sahasrala as he materialized in front of everyone.

"Africa is a big continent, where exactly in Africa is this occurring old man?" asked Alex.

"Ah yes, it's the country of Kenya to be precise, Ganondorf and Urien's minions are attacking a misplaced Great Fairy there," answered Sahasrala.

"A Great Fairy, sounds like we better go and save it," said Ken.

"Indeed, the Great Fairy might give us some help in return as well," replied Zelda.

"Then teleport us over there pronto!" exclaimed Chun-Li.

"At once great heroes," said Sahasrala as he teleported the six warriors to the landscape of Kenya. As soon as they were out of sight, time began to flow normally once again. Soon, the heroes found themselves overlooking a vast plain with a few trees adorning it and lush grass all around. A few animals grazed about as the sun beat down on the landscape of Kenya.

"Oh great Nayru, it's hot over here," gasped Link.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that, but where is this Great Fairy supposed to be?" asked Chun-Li.

From out of nowhere a shrill cry was heard a few feet away, causing the others to perk up and determine where it was coming from.

"That cry sounded like it was coming from the east," called out Ken.

"You're right, we better head over there," responded Alex.

Link and company quickly began to run towards the direction the cries coming from. After a while of running, Link and the others found a group of Moblins lugging about their large spears attacking a small pink colored fairy.

"Looks like the Great Fairy has had her body broken up, we better save the fairy so that way we can the Great Fairy whole again," informed Link.

Zelda shot a Din's Fire at the Moblins hitting a few of them and making them fly back a few feet. The pig like creatures sat up and snorted angrily at the heroes and went charging at them with spears pointed outwards.

The six split up each taking on some Moblins. One of the beasts swung its spear at Zelda who repelled the strike with Nayru's Love. Zelda then fired a magical blast from her palms making the Moblin crash into another. Zelda then leapt into the air and kicked both Moblins making them vanish in a puff of smoke. Link used the Clawshot to pull the spear out of one of the Moblin's hands and then threw the spear back at the Moblin dispatching of it. Another one of the beasts tried to sneak up behind Link however he leapt forward and then turned around bashing the Moblin in the face with his shield before slashing it into oblivion. Alex then leapt at one and slammed the Moblin to the ground with his Spiral DDT; another Moblin then swung his spear at the buff blonde however Alex promptly ducked under it and grabbed the Moblin with a Power Bomb sending the pig monster up in smoke. Chun-Li leapt over the heads of the Moblins and fired her Kikoken at them hitting one of the beasts. As two more charged at her, Chun-Li flipped herself upside down.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" yelled Chun-Li.

Spinning towards the Moblins with high velocity, they were riddled by numerous kicks and vanquished shortly afterwards.

A Moblin rushed at Ken and tried to jab him with his spear, Ken jumped over the spear and kicked the Moblin in the face and as another went to back up his buddy. Ken started to spin forward.

"Tatsumakisenpuukyaku!" shouted Ken.

Ken spun at the Moblins riddling them with numerous kicks. As they stood dazed, Ken finished the Moblins off with a powerful roundhouse kick to the head. The remnants of the Moblin horde decided to target Ryu who patiently waited for them to come to him before he dodged the spear of one Moblin making him strike his companion and as the Moblin looked in shock, Ryu laid a quick combo into him making the last Moblin go up in smoke. The stray fairy then flew down knowing that she was safe from any more harm.

"Phew, you really saved my life back there. Those monsters split my body up, although the rest of the pieces have gotten safely back to the Fairy Fountain, I'm the last one," answered the stray fairy.

"Really, did you have help in getting most of your stray fairies back to the fountain?" questioned Link.

"Yes, a young native girl here was helping me out with that," answered the stray fairy.

"Yeah, I was out looking for this one, but I guess you six beat me to it," chimed in another voice.

At that moment, a six foot tall ebony skinned woman walked towards the heroes with a smile on her face. She had short white hair and was clothed in a white bikini like garment.

"Hey Elena, good to see you again," said Alex.

"I witnessed those beasts attacking the fountain and so I decided to help out that poor fairy, it's been quite a task getting all those stray fairies back," stated Elena.

"Still, I thank you for all your hard work; now just get me back to the Fairy Fountain please," chimed in the stray fairy.

"You heard the little pixie, let's take her home," remarked Ken.

"I know the way back to the fountain, just follow me," said Elena.

With great haste, Link and company then followed Elena through the Kenyan plains as she led them to where the Fairy Fountain was. The occasional Chu-Chu would pop out of the ground to attack the heroes, but they were easily dispatched of with one good hit giving Link and his crew more rupees to spend in shops and for other things they may have needed.

"What exactly are those gems those monsters drop anyways?" asked Elena.

"They're rupees, our world's form of currency," answered Link.

"Ah, monsters go shopping, that's strange," said Elena.

"Tell me about it," replied Chun-Li.

After a while of walking through the savannah, Elena led them to a cave with lots of vines hanging over the entryway.

"This is the place, now let's that Great Fairy whole," said Elena.

Link and the others nodded in agreement and ran into the cave. Inside were a lot of stone pillars flanking a shallow pool of water and a series of fairies similar to the one they just rescued flitting about in the pool. The stray fairy they had rescued then flew out of Link's pouch and joined the rest of the fairies. A bright light shone making everyone cover their eyes and as the light died down. A dark blue bodied figure with light blue hair and a light blue dress overlooked the heroes.

"Whoa, this is the Great Fairy?" gasped Alex.

"Yes, I am one of many Great Fairies that live in Link and Zelda's home world. I thank you all for making me whole once again. Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation," said the Great Fairy as she gave them a bottle filled with Fairy's Tears.

"What's this supposed to do?" asked Chun-Li.

"When you drink this, it will heal you and also increase your offensive and defensive capabilities for a short time. Whenever you need more, don't hesitate to visit me or any other Great Fairy," answered the Great Fairy.

"Excellent, thanks for the amazing gift," called out Ken.

"Do not mention it, and please make sure to visit whenever you grow weary from your travels, may the gods of both worlds be with you," said the Great Fairy as she vanished into the fountain. With that, the seven fighters exited the fountain.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ryu.

"Hey Elena, where's the nearest town around here?" inquired Alex.

"Ah, now that you mention it, there's a village that's from that other world not too far from here, they have renowned shaman there and some strange mountain dwelling folks that live around that region," answered Elena.

"She must be talking about Kakariko Village," said Zelda.

"Yeah, it was called something like that, you want to go there?" asked Elena.

"Yes please, we might be able to find some clues as to where to go next over there," answered Link.

"Ok, again I know the way there since I've stopped by there on a few occasions," informed Elena.

"Then would you mind being our guide once again?" asked Link.

"No, not at all, just follow me and I'll have you there soon," said Elena.

Without any more hesitance, Elena led Link and company through the savannah as they set off to Kakariko Village to see if they could find any clues as to where they would need to go next in order to obtain their fourth Secret Text.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know this chapter is kind of slow. Anyways, next chapter will have more action and stuff in there. I'm stoked that Yun and Yang have been added into the arcade version of Super Street Fighter IV. Aside from that though, I'm off to go work on the next chapter so until then, please read and review.


	18. A Poisonous Predicament

**Chapter 18: A Poisonous Predicament**

After a while of trekking through the Kenyan savannah, Elena eventually led Link and company to where Kakariko Village was supposed to be.

"If I remember correctly, we're almost there," said Elena.

"We are going in the right direction, I can see some buildings nearby," answered Link as he pointed in front of the group.

After a couple more minutes of walking. Link and the others found themselves in a small village with a small amount of plants littering the otherwise rocky ground and a medium sized river with a waterfall flowing nearby. A few buildings were scattered across the landscape. But what was the most prominent feature was a large mountain that could be seen right behind the village.

"That's Death Mountain, we finally made it to Kakariko!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Death Mountain sounds deadly," commented Alex.

"Not really, the volcano in there isn't active anymore otherwise it would be," replied Link.

"That used to be an active volcano, that creeps me out just thinking about it," gasped Chun-Li.

"Does anyone live here or are all these buildings abandoned?" asked Ken.

"There are inhabitants, just not many is all," answered Zelda.

"Ah, I see, well I wonder if anyone here can help us on our quest," pondered Ryu as he sat down on what seemed to be a rock but was surprised when he found himself being launched into the air and crashing down onto Alex.

"What the…did that rock just throw me off of it?" asked Ryu.

As Ryu and Alex got off the ground, everyone saw a large brown skinned creature with large black eyes sit up and let out a loud yawn.

"That's not a rock Ryu, that's a Goron. Gorons are a tribe that lives on Death Mountain, they sumo wrestle for recreation and eat rocks," informed Link.

"Hey, brother Link, long time no see, how is everything!" bellowed the Goron.

"It's ok, we came here to see if anything out of the ordinary has happened here since we fused with that other world," said Link.

"Well, nothing too crazy, a few visitors here and there, but nothing bad thus far," answered the Goron.

"Is Renado at home?" asked Zelda.

"Yes he is, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you," answered the Goron.

With that, the heroes headed towards the house that was sitting near the pond and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment," chimed a deep voice from within the abode.

A few seconds later, the door creaked open and standing in the doorway was a tall man with long brown hair done in a dreadlock like hairstyle, he had dark brown eyes and large lips defining his face. He was clothed in white and blue robes with many tribal designs etched onto them. He was known as the shaman of Kakariko Village, Renado. Behind him was a young girl with short black hair and also big brown eyes in clothing similar to Renado's, it was his daughter Luda.

"Link, and Princess Zelda, I'm happy to see you again, and you've brought new friends along I see," spoke Renado.

"Yes, we've been travelling with Link and Zelda on a journey to save the fused world," answered Ken.

"Except for me, I just led them to the village," chimed in Elena.

"Ah yes, I can see, the six of you have been through some tough adventures thus far. From what I can tell, it will only get tougher, but you will have many friends to help you along the way," said Renado.

"Well that's good to hear, at least that will make the journey bearable," piped up Chun-Li.

"Do you know anything about where we should head next though?" asked Alex.

"What exactly are you looking to find though?" inquired Renado.

Link reached into his pouch and pulled out one of the Secret Texts and showed it to Renado who studied it.

"We've found three thus far. We were wondering if you knew anything about where to find the next one," stated Link.

"Unfortunately, I'm not too well versed in matters of the other world aside from things that other travellers would tell me," answered Renado.

"Ah, I understand, our world is big and full of things that are foreign to you," commented Ken.

"The same can be said for you in regards in regards to our world," responded Luda.

"I wish I could be of more help to you guys in your quest, but I still have much to learn about your world," piped up Renado.

"That's ok, you did what you could. We'll find where we need to go eventually," said Ryu.

"Hopefully soon though, we don't need Urien and Ganondorf getting ahold of any of those Secret Texts," added Chun-Li.

"Did you say Ganondorf, he now has someone aiding him," gasped Renado.

"Yes, and this Urien is himself a very dangerous person, the reason they want these texts is to gain the power to rule this fused world," answered Zelda.

"So if there is one in this area, we might be under attack soon," said Luda.

"Correct, but hopefully you won't have to worry about that," commented Alex.

Just then, loud beastly roars could be heard outside as well as the shrieking of a man who then started pounding on Renado's door. Renado quickly opened the door and let the man in. He was a bespectacled fellow who was bald on the top of his head but had tufts of red hair coming from the sides of his head. He also had a neatly trimmed mustache and beard and was wearing a white tank top along with blue pants and brown boots.

"Barnes, what's going on outside?" asked Renado.

"There are monsters outside, tons of them I might add! I don't know what they're doing here but they can't just be passing through peacefully!" exclaimed Barnes in a scared tone.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," sighed Link.

"Why should we worry though, the six of us should be able to plow through them easily," remarked Ken.

"He's right you know, let's get out there and put these bad monsters to bed," suggested Chun-Li.

"I'll stay here in case any of them get past you, now be safe you guys," called out Elena.

Link and the others nodded and ran outside to see a whole plethora of various monsters including Bulblins riding on Bullbos, Kargarocs, Goriyas, and Dynalfos.

"Many different flavors of ugly, no big deal though," said Alex.

"Still, something's up though, they're not going around tearing stuff up like they normally do, they must have a plan," noted Ryu.

At that moment, a Bulblin blew a large horn and the ones that were riding a Bullbo charged forward in hopes of trampling over Link and company. Zelda threw out a Din's Fire and let it explode just short of the Bullbos startling them and making them throw the Bulblins off of them. However, another group of Bulblins started to shoot flaming arrows at the heroes in addition to the Goriyas throwing their boomerangs at them knocking each of them back.

"Argh, so much stuff flying all over the place, this is gonna be tough," grumbled Alex as he barely missed being hit by a flaming arrow.

"We must push forward though regardless!" exclaimed Zelda barricading herself with Naryu's Love.

"Shinkuu Hadoken!" hollered Ryu releasing a supercharged Hadoken at the crowd of monsters wiping out a good sized chunk of the ones unlucky to be hit by the projectile.

"That should give us a little bit of breathing room," said Ken as he dodged a Goriya's boomerang.

"Yeah, but not much, there's still tons of these beasts alive and kicking," added Chun-Li.

Link fired off a Bomb Arrow making the large group scatter to avoid getting blasted. Although a small portion were caught in the blast, many of the monsters still remained, but now that they were split up, the six heroes all ran at one of the groups in an effort to defeat all the monsters before they could regroup. Chun-Li leapt into a group of Goriyas and before one of the dog like creatures could chuck his boomerang, she unleashed an EX Spinning Bird Kick sending most of them up in smoke. Alex leapt into the air with an Air Knee Raid taking out a Kargaroc that was swooping down at him. As two Dynalfos tried to surround him and cut him down, Alex grabbed both lizards and smashed their heads together and then chopped them both in the neck defeating both of them.

Ken and Ryu stood back to back as a group of Bulblins began to surround them wielding clubs and some still shooting flaming arrows at the two martial arts masters.

"Tatsumakisenpuukyaku!" yelled Ken and Ryu in unison.

The two warriors spun in opposite directions as they took out most of the Bulblins that surrounded them. As a flock of Kargarocs descended upon them, they were met by dual Shoryukens which disposed of the foul feathered creatures.

Link was busy sword fighting with some Dynalfos, as he parried a strike from one of them; he ducked under a slash from another and then cut both of them with a horizontal slash of his own. When a third Dynalfos leapt at him, Link back flipped away and nailed the Dynalfos in the head with his shield stunning it before cutting it down.

"Looks like we might win this after all," said Zelda as she fired a magic blast at a Kargaroc destroying it.

One of the Bulblins blew its horn again and the remaining Bullbos began charging at the occupied heroes. Link was able to dodge the ram attempt and make the Bullbos take out the beasts he was fighting. However the others all got rammed and as Zelda and the others got surrounded by most of the remaining monsters Link tried to run over to help them, however a group of Bulblins grabbed Link and held him down as the other monsters cornered Zelda, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex.

"Did these guys just get smarter or is it just me?" asked Chun-Li.

"It seems they did all right, but I still don't understand their strategy," answered Ken.

At that moment a Kargaroc flew into the air and dropped an orb shaped object down onto the ground. The orb cracked open and a dark purple mist sprayed the five.

"Curses, I have to help them somehow," grumbled Link.

At that moment, a Bulblin found himself going flying and as the others turned around to see what caused it, they saw a group of Gorons behind them and they delivered palm strikes to each of the Bulblins making them release Link.

"Don't worry brother, we're here to help," said one of the Gorons.

"Then let's help my friends!" exclaimed Link.

The Gorons all rolled into balls and rolled towards the remaining monsters bowling most of them over. The ones that weren't decimated ran away laughing hoarsely and Link and the others.

"What was that all about?" pondered Link.

"Just what was that purple stuff we got sprayed with?" inquired Alex.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to feel sick," groaned Zelda as she dropped to one knee as did Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex.

"You guys, are you all right?" asked Link.

"We're…" the others started to speak before passing out completely.

"Hey, Renado, something's wrong with Zelda and the others!" exclaimed Link.

Renado, Luda, Barnes, and Elena all ran out to see what was the matter with the five heroes that had just fainted. As Renado examined them, he let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"This is not good, your friends have been poisoned," informed Renado.

"Poison, oh my God! Do you have an antidote?" said Elena.

"By the looks of that liquid they were sprayed with, it's a very rare poison, they won't succumb to it for a while, but since the poison is rare, the antidote is as well," answered Renado.

"Well, where may I find this antidote, I'm not going to let them die!" exclaimed Link.

"According to old documents, it's hidden within the depths of the Palace of Darkness guarded by many beasts," informed Renado.

"That's where I'm going then, do you know where the Palace of Darkness is?" asked Link.

"Yes, while out exploring the landscape around me, I did find the grounds leading to it just a few minutes east of here. Who knows, you might even find one of those Secret Texts you're searching for," answered Renado.

"Even if I don't I'm still going there, I have to save my companions," said Link sternly.

"Very well, let me give you these, with them you'll be able to run faster shortening your trip," said Renado pulling out a pair of red boots with small wings on them.

"These are the Pegasus Boots, you'll also be able to perform a potent Dash Attack with these equipped," piped up Luda.

Shortly after receiving them from Renado, Link wasted no time in donning the Pegasus Boots.

"Good luck Link, I hope you find the antidote, I will look after your friends while you are away," said Renado.

"Thank you, now I must be off," replied Link as he took off running east to get to the Palace of Darkness.

Author's Note: You know I've been thinking, the heroes have breezing through this quest too easy so I decided to throw a curve ball. So Link will be going solo in this next dungeon since I do want to make the journey more difficult for our heroes. So yeah, A Link to the Past is getting some love with this next dungeon, well it is my second favorite Zelda game, Twilight Princess being number one, at least until I play Skyward Sword and am able to pass judgment on it. Anyways, I'm off to go work on the next chapter, so until then, please read and review.


	19. Palace of Darkness Part 1

**Chapter 19: Palace of Darkness Part 1**

Link ran down the fields of the savannah not even bothering to fight any monsters that were milling about as he continued to speed off towards the grounds of the Palace of Darkness to find the antidote for a poison that had afflicted his friends.

"No time to waste on these pests, my friends are more important," grumbled Link to himself.

Sweat dripped down the Hylian's head as he continued to run east, indeed the power of the Pegasus Boots were making the trip faster for him. After a few minutes of running, Link eventually found himself looking at the grounds to the Palace of Darkness and it was swarming with monsters. A Cyclops monster began to chuck bombs at Link upon seeing him, but Link just dashed past the Bombclops and started to rush forward towards the entrance to the large dungeon. As Link weaved his way through more of the bomb toting beasts, he eventually came to the entrance of the dungeon only to find it sealed shut, Link let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is just great, how am I supposed to open the entrance?" grumbled Link to himself.

At that moment, the sounds of a monkey became audible and a little blue haired monkey leapt down from the roof of the palace and scampered around Link a few times before stopping in front of him.

"Uki, you want Kiki to open the entrance to palace, uki!" spoke the monkey. Link was taken aback at first that the primate was able to speak to him.

"Uh, yeah, if you can I'd greatly appreciate it," replied Link.

"Ok uki! But first you have to pay me 100 rupees, then I'll open the door, uki!" exclaimed Kiki.

Link sighed but knowing that time was of the essence quickly threw five red rupees at the simian making the monkey do a back flip of joy.

"Thank you much kind man uki! Now Kiki will open the palace for you uki!" said Kiki as he leapt back up onto the palace and pushed a hidden switch that was on one of the gargoyle statues adorning the outside of the dungeon. The door slowly swung open allowing Link to finally enter its interior.

"Thank you much! Now I must be off!" called out Link to Kiki as he promptly ran inside the Palace of Darkness.

As Link entered the palace, he saw three different branching paths. As he entered the center door, he saw that the next door was locked. Since Link didn't have a key yet, he decided to backtrack and take the path to the left of the entrance. A Helmasaur charged at Link who deftly dodged the charge and then stripped it of its armor with his Clawshot before disposing of the little beast. Link ran down the staircase afterwards and saw a couple of statues starting spitting energy balls at him, Link dodged the energy and began to survey the room for anything of particular interest, lifting up one of the skulls littered about the room, he saw a switch and stepped on it revealing a treasure chest. Upon opening it, he saw that it contained a small key.

"Good, now to continue on," said Link to himself as he left the room.

Link then headed back through the center room and used his key on the locked door allowing Link to go further into the dungeon. Upon entering the next room he found himself being charged at by a couple of turtle monsters that had black shells with red spots on it. As Link tried to strike them with his sword, the monsters just shrugged off his attack.

"Argh, these Turtle Shells are a pain," grumbled Link as he just ran past them and a few Bari that somehow were floating around outside of a body of water. Again, another branching path made its presence known to Link, he took the left path again but as he walked across he noticed that the ground was cracked.

"Hmm, it sounds crazy, but it might lead me to something good," pondered Link as he laid a bomb down on the cracked ground and let it blow a hole on the bridge. Link then leapt down the hole and found himself in a pit with another treasure chest. When Link opened it he found himself pocketing another key. However, after opening the chest, four skeletons with swords leapt down and started attacking him.

"Stalfos, these boneheads are definitely a pain," groaned Link as he flipped away from a few slash attempts from the skeletal warriors. A Stalfos nailed Link in the back with his shield making him stagger forward. Link quickly parried another sword strike from one of the Stalfos with his own sword. Another Stalfos swung at Link and hit, the Hylian grunted from the hit but flipped back again to give himself some breathing room and equipped his bow and attached some bombs to his arrows. As a Stalfos leapt at Link, he fired off a bomb arrow sending the skeleton up in a puff of smoke. The other three Stalfos shambled over to Link and all three swung their swords at the Hylian who dodged two but was hit by the third. Link quickly retaliated with a Spin Attack making the Stalfos fall to the ground. Link fired another Bomb Arrow at the skeletons disposing of them all in one shot. Link saw a glowing blue tile on the ground a few feet away from him ran over to it.

"I wonder what will happen if I step on this," said Link as he walked onto the tile. All of a sudden he found himself in another room with a flaming skull head flying around the room.

"That Bubble shouldn't be too difficult to handle," pondered Link.

As the Bubble flew over to Link, he raised his shield up and the flames around the Bubble dissipated leaving the skull hopping about and Link quickly struck it down with a couple of slashes with his sword. After surveying the room and seeing nothing of interest in there, Link saw another glowing blue tile and stepped on it. He came to another room with two Bubbles flying about. On one end of the room was a staircase leading up, the other end showed a cracked wall.

"I'll take my chances with the cracked wall," thought Link to himself as he took out another bomb and laid it down by the wall. Once the explosive detonated, Link went through the opening the bomb provided him. In the room he saw about three Bari floating about in a narrow hallway. Link quickly donned the Clawshot and ripped the cores out of them making them explode. As he got to the other end of the hallway, he saw an area with another cracked hall and hastily took out another bomb and as it exploded he went through that opening where he saw a room filled with conveyer belts that had steel spike traps zooming about the room and a few more Bari floating around.

"Can't waste time with these ones," said Link as he used the power of the Pegasus Boots to dash across the conveyer belts making sure to avoid the electric jellyfish and all the spike traps that were zooming about the room. Going through the door on the other side, Link found a room with a treasure chest in the middle and three Bari floating around it. After quickly killing all three jellyfish, Link opened the chest and found the map to the dungeon. Seeing two cracked wall areas on opposing sides of the room, Link took out his bombs and blew a hole in both sides of the area. On the right was an area with fairies, Link took out a bottled and quickly nabbed one of the fairies. On the left end was a chest with a small key. Seeing no other way to go, Link wound up backtracking until he found himself back in the center room near the entrance of the dungeon.

This time, Link took the right side of the branching path avoiding the Bari and Turtle Shells in the room. He found himself in another room with a group of blue and red shelled beetle monsters roaming around. As Link tried to strike them with his sword, he did damage but wound up bouncing a great distance backwards and almost falling into a pit.

"I have to be careful in dealing with Hardhat Beetles," grumbled Link.

Link continued to fight them off trying to stay at the center of the room so he wouldn't fall into the pit; eventually he was able to knock the resilient insects into the pit himself making him breathe a sigh of relief. A treasure chest materialized near Link and as he opened it, he found the compass.

"At least I'm making progress, but where is that antidote? Zelda and the others need it," groaned Link as he continued on his journey through the palace. Link then went through a room to the north of him after unlocking the door. As he stepped on the bridge leading to the other end, he saw it begin to crumble behind him as well as a couple of Helmasaurs in front of him charging at him.

"Oh for the love of Nayru!" exclaimed Link as he used the Pegasus Boots to quickly dash across ignoring the Helmasaurs and got across safely just as the bridge finished collapsing.

"Phew, that was too close for comfort," said Link as he looked behind him as the bridge finished collapsing.

Unbeknownst to Link, a sharp kick hit the Hylian hero in the back and sent him staggering forward and plunging right into the abyss.

"Good night sweetheart," said a feminine sounding voice as Link fell down the pit. As Link hit the ground, he groaned in pain for a little bit before eventually standing himself up.

"Ugh, who did that, I'll probably find out soon once I figure out how to get out of here," said Link to himself as he picked his sword up off the ground.

"It's dark in here, I get the feeling I'm not alone either," added Link. Right as he was done talking, a loud roar was heard and set of torches lit themselves. Crashing down into the pit area was a large green scaled dragon creature with what appeared to be a unicorn's horn on his forehead. It glared at Link and roared menacingly yet again.

"Aquamentus!" exclaimed Link as he saw the beast.

Aquamentus fired a series of three energy balls from its horned and aimed them all at Link who rolled out of the way of the energy globes before running up to the dragon and slashing at it with his sword which seemed to have no effect. Aquamentus whipped its tail at Link sending him flying back into the wall. Link got back up right as Aquamentus charged at Link and quickly dove out of the way. Link tried firing an arrow at Aquamentus but to no avail, the monster whirled about and started firing his energy balls at Link again.

"What is this thing's weak point?" pondered Link as he dodged another set of energy balls and tried throwing a bomb at him only to be whipped again by the dragon's tail. Aquamentus then shot some more energy orbs at Link who ducked under the attack and as Aquamentus charged at Link again, he rolled out of the way and Aquamentus crashed into a wall, unfazed, the dragon turned to face Link again who leapt into the air and slashed at his head but still no effect.

"If not the head, then what?" thought Link as Aquamentus knocked him back with an energy ball yet again. As Aquamentus tried to tackle Link again, Link desperately shot an arrow at the horn. Right then Aquamentus stopped and howled out in pain.

"That's it, the horn!" exclaimed Link as he leapt up at Aquamentus and struck the horn with his sword causing even more pain to the dragon. In desperation, a pair of wings from Aquamentus' back and flew into the air and tried to fly down and tackle Link that way, Link rolled out of the way of the dragon's dive and leapt onto Aquamentus' back. Aquamentus bucked wildly trying to throw Link off of him; Link gripped tightly to the dragon with one hand and began to hack away at its horn with his other. Aquamentus soon crashed to the ground and Link delivered one more strike to the horn making it explode. Link then leapt off of Aquamentus and the dragon let out another loud painful roar as he soon exploded into a puff of smoke and was gone from the pit.

"Phew, that was tough, I've forgotten how it is to face these things solo," said Link to himself as he saw a treasure chest materialize in the room. Link opened it and saw a silver headed hammer laying the chest.

"All right, I got the Megaton Hammer!" exclaimed Link.

Seeing a large boulder blocking his path out of the pit Link decided to put his new hammer to use and swung it forcefully at the boulder shattering it and clearing a path for him.

"Now to get back to business, for Zelda, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex need me to find this antidote fast," said Link to himself as he ran out of the pit and continued his trek through the Palace of Darkness.

Author's Note: Another chapter in the books, how do like that, going old school by bringing in the first dungeon boss from the original Legend of Zelda. Also who do think it was that kicked Link into the pit where Aquamentus was? You'll find out next chapter as I finish up Link's exploration of the Palace of Darkness. Until then though, please read and review.


	20. Palace of Darkness Part 2

**Chapter 20: Palace of Darkness Part 2**

After obtaining the Megaton Hammer, Link quickly ran out of the pit and resumed his trek through the Palace of Darkness. He eventually found his way back to the room he was in before being knocked into the pit by an unknown assailant.

"Ok, now to see where these other rooms will take me," said Link to himself.

As Link entered the room to his left, he saw that it was mostly dark with a few candles barely lighting the room. A couple of Dodongos were crawling about and the fire that they were breathing offered some illumination as Link carefully trekked through the room.

Seeing another large boulder blocking his path in the room, Link took out the Megaton Hammer and swung at the boulder shattering it and continuing on through the path to see another chest with a small key inside. Link pocketed and carefully made his way back out of the room avoiding the Dodongo's flames. Link then entered the room to the right of him and found himself in another room with no enemies inside however he saw a few pots blocking what appeared to be a switch. As Link cleared the pots away from the switch he could see that it was rusted once he stepped on it since it would not go down under his weight.

"Time to put the hammer to use once again," stated Link as he struck the switch with his hammer making the bars around the door in front of him raise and allowing Link to proceed further into the palace. Link swiftly entered the door to see a spike trap whizzing down the hall, Link waited until the spike trap went past him and made a dash for the other side of the hall where he saw lare cyclops statue standing before him and what appeared to be a dead end.

"There has to be a secret passage around here somewhere," mused Link.

Link looked around the room seeing if there were any telltale signs of where a secret passage could be but all he saw was an otherwise empty hallway occupied only by the statue and spike trap. Link took a closer look at the statue and decided to fire an arrow at the eye of the statue. By chance, a rumbling sound became audible and the wall to the east of the statue receded showing a staircase for Link to go down. Link quickly ran down the staircase and saw a few posts blocking his path.

"Nothing that I can't handle right now," commented Link as he equipped the Megaton Hammer again and stuck the posts down allowing him to explore the room further. A few Turtle Shells began to shuffle towards Link. Thinking instinctively, Link struck the ground with his hammer and the resulting shockwave flipped the Turtle Shells over onto their backs. Link then struck down each of the terrible terrapins with his sword before they could flip themselves back over.

"This hammer definitely is useful," said Link as he continued into the next room and saw a large wall of red tiles blocking his path. Link surveyed the room and eventually found a switch that was colored red. Link equipped his Gale Boomerang and threw the item at the switch which turned it blue and the red tiles blocking Link's path into the room disappeared, however a new set of blue tiles barred the door that would allow Link to progress further. Link flung his boomerang at the now blue switch changing its color back to red and making the blue tiles disappear. Link then unlocked the door and found himself in an empty room however, the door barred shut behind him and a feminine laughter was heard.

"Someone's here. And I'm willing to bet it was whoever knocked me into that pit," said Link.

"You guessed correctly baby," said the voice as a slender Korean woman leapt down from the ceiling. She had her hair done up in a horn like hairstyle and was clothed in a purple and black spider like top as well as baggy white and purple pants. One of her eyes also glowed purple as she smirked at Link.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't have time for any distractions!" called out Link.

"Aw come on, don't you have some fun with Juri Han?" asked Juri as she licked her lips.

"If fighting you is the only way to get through, then so be it," grumbled Link as he charged at Juri who snickered as Link tried to strike her with the hilt of his blade, Juri dodged the strike and delivered a kick to Link's side and followed it up with another to the face sending Link staggering back. Juri then jumped into the air and dove down at Link with her feet sticking out in an attempt to kick Link again, Link stuck his shield up and pushed Juri back and then leapt into the air and kicked her in the chest.

"Hmm, you're quite a fun one to play with," commented Juri as a purple flame like projectile emitted from Juri's leg forcing Link to stick up his shield again to block the attack. Link then continued his charage at Juri only to see her spinning towards him like a pinwheel and riddling him with numerous kicks sending the Hylian warrior crashing to the ground.

"Oh come on, I'm not done playing," taunted Juri.

"I'm not done yet either," retorted Link as he sprang back up to his feet Juri dashed at Link ready to leap into the air again, however Link threw out his Gale Boomerang and the tornado that emitted as a result of it spun Juri around disorienting her and Link struck her again with the hilt of his sword.

"C'mon, try to break me," said Juri as she spun around and threw out a kick at Link who flipped away from the attack as Juri dashed towards him and leapt over Link's head and kicked him again in the process. As Juri ran at Link again, Link hit the ground with his Megaton Hammer and the shockwave made Juri lose her balance and topple to the ground. Link then stomped on her stomach as she lay on the ground knocking the wind out of her.

"I don't have time to fool around with you, my friends need me to save them!" exclaimed Link.

"Aw, how noble," replied Juri in a sarcastic tone as she leapt back up and threw out a side kick to Link's stomach and then followed in with another one of her pinwheel kicks which nailed Link again. As the Hylian stood back up, he saw Juri throw out another one of her projectiles towards him. Link blocked it and Juri once again leapt into the air and attempted another diving kick on Link. Link flipped away and threw a bomb at Juri's feet disorienting her and then Link tackled her to the ground and struck her again with the hilt of his sword.

"I'm not going to let Zelda and the others succumb to that poison!" exclaimed Link.

"Zelda...sounds sexy. Ok, I'll let you go and save your friends. After all, I'd like to have more fun with you and Zelda next time. Don't keep me waiting too long," said Juri in a seductive tone as she reached into her pants and pulled out the Boss Key and threw it at Link before throwing down a smoke bomb making Link turn away and cough. When the smoke cleared, Juri was nowhere in sight.

"Her words were disturbing, I'm sure I'll see her again some time down the road. But I have no time to think about that, I've got more pressing matters at hand," said Link to himself as he pocketed the Boss Key and ran towards the door in front of him.

As Link entered the room, he saw a swarm of Hardhat Beetles, Turtle Shells, and even a few Bari and they all had their sights set on Link. Link quickly took out his Megaton Hammer and slammed the ground knocking over the Turtle Shells. While they were stunned, Link rolled to one side and quickly started slashing at the Hardhat Beetles until they were all destroyed. By that time, the Turtle Shells were able to right themselves so Link hit the ground with the Megaton Hammer again making them once again flip over and allowing Link to easily dispatch of them. Link then took out his Clawshot and without hesitance ripped the cores out of the Bari making them explode. Link took a moment to gaze about the room and saw nothing except a pit lying in the middle of the room.

"Looks like down is the only way to go," said Link as he took a leap of faith down the pit. He found himself landing right in front of the boss door and saw a few pots lying about, upon breaking one Link found a healing fairy and immediately put it to use in healing his wounds from the battles with Aquamentus and Juri. Link then took out the Boss Key and unlocked the door ready to face the boss of the dungeon.

"I know I'm in for a tough fight, but against what," pondered Link.

As Link finished his sentence, a loud growl was heard and a giant Helmasaur with a long spiky tail and a large steel mask glared at Link and slowly stomped towards him.

"The Helmasaur King!" gasped Link.

The Helmasaur King started to breathe fire at Link who dove out of the way of the fiery blasts. Link quickly took out his Clawshot and latched onto the Helmasaur King's mask however, it would not come off the monster's face.

"Argh! It's too heavy for the Clawshot," grunted Link as the Helmasaur King whipped Link with his tail sending him crashing into the wall. Link got back up and dodged more fire from the Helmasaur King. Link then equipped his Bomb Arrows and fired one at the Helmasaur King. When the explosion cleared, Link saw no damage done to the mask and was struck by the Helmasaur King's tail once again.

"The only other thing I can think of is the Megaton Hammer," said Link as he equipped the hammer. Link swerved away from the Helmasaur King's fire breath and took a swing at the mask with the Megaton Hammer. A crack formed on the mask and the Helmasaur King roared loudly and charged at Link driving him into the wall yet again.

"I found the right tool, now to just get the job done," said Link as he rolled under the Helmasaur King's tail and ran up and swung his Megaton Hammer and the Helmasaur King's face. The crack in the mask got even deeper and in anger the Helmasaur King whipped Link again with his tail and then while Link was down started charging at him in an attempt to run him over. Link rolled away from the charging beast at the last second and the Helmasaur King crashed into a wall and started to stagger about a bit dazed.

"Here we go again," said Link as he swung the hammer once more. This time, the mask shattered completely exposing the Helmasaur King's face. The angry beast spat fire yet again this time catching Link and as Link frantically put out the flames that he had been sprayed with, the Helmasaur King rammed Link again making the Hylian warrior grunt in pain.

"I have to soothe this savage beast somehow, and I know music won't do it," commented Link. The Helmasaur King whipped its tail yet again, Link ducked under the long tail and as the Helmasaur King faced him again, Link shot an arrow at the glowing green jewel on the beast's forehead making the Helmasaur King roar out in pain and shoot fire at Link again. Link weaved around the fire and shot another arrow hitting the mark yet again. In desperation the Helmasaur King smacked Link with his tail once more. Only momentarily stunned Link resumed his aggresive archery assault on the giant Helmasaur. After about twelve more arrows lodged itself in the green jewel on the Helmasaur King's forehead, the large beast let out a low growl and slowly dropped to the floor before exploding in a large puff of smoke.

"Phew, and another one goes down finally," gasped Link.

When the smoke cleared, Link saw a Secret Text lying on the ground where the Helmasaur King was in addition to a treasure chest a few inches next to it.

"Good, I got a Secret Text out of it, now to see what the chest has," stated Link as he opened the chest and saw a long and wide container with a blue-green liquid inside of it.

"This has to be the antidote for the poison, I better get back to Kakariko Village fast!" exclaimed Link as he entered the glowing blue light in the room and found himself being teleported out of the Palace of Darkness.

Author's Note: Yet another chapter down. For you Street Fighter fans, another manga is being localized by UDON comics which I'm personally stoked for. I can't wait to read it, yeah I own most of the Zelda and SF manga, they're good reads. Anyways, I'm off to go work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	21. Covering Old Ground

**Chapter 21: Covering Old Ground**

As Link found himself outside the Palace of Darkness, Kiki the monkey leapt down from his perch and right in front of the Hylian hero.

"Uki, you're alive! Did you get anything cool in there uki?" inquired Kiki.

"I got something I need to save my friends. I'd hate to be rude but they need this antidote fast. Once again thank you for opening the palace for me," answered Link to the little blue haired simian.

"Not a problem at all uki! Good luck on the rest of your journey uki!" exclaimed Kiki.

Link gave a nod to Kiki before reaching into his pouch and pulling out the Teleport Orb that Rose had given him a while back.

"To Kakariko Village and step on it!" yelled Link.

The orb emitted a pale blue light and Link disappeared in a ball of light and flew off. Within a few seconds, Link found himself standing right outside of Renado's house indicating that he had made it back to the village.

"Renado, I have the antidote!" yelled Link.

At that moment, Renado, Luda, Barnes, and Elena ran outside along with a couple of Gorons and saw Link holding out the bottle of antidote for all to see.

"Give that to me quickly and I will administer the antidote to your friends!" called out Renado.

Link handed the bottle to Renado and followed the shaman back inside his house to see his friends lying down on blankets along the floor still unconscious and breathing laboriously. Luda took turns propping up the heads of Link's allies as Renado started to administer the antidote to Zelda, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex. After Renado, Link and the others waited silently to as the antidote ran its course through the heroes' bodies. Eventually their eyes flew open and they all sat up rather groggily. Even so, Link let loose a sigh of relief upon seeing the antidote work.

"What just happened to us, I feel like I just woke up from a long nightmare," spoke Alex.

"Last thing I remember, we were attacked by a large group of Ganondorf's minions," said Zelda.

"You were poisoned by his minions, Link was able to obtain the antidote from the Palace of Darkness to save you all," informed Renado.

"Oh wow, thank you Link for going through that just for all of us," said Chun-Li.

"I also wound up getting a Secret Text while I was in there too," stated Link.

"Ah man, that sucks that we had to miss out on the action because of what happened," commented Ken.

"Even so, at least Link was able to overcome the hurdle thrown before him," added Ryu.

"Whew, it's a relief to see you guys awake again, I was hoping you wouldn't die," said Elena.

"Agreed, we don't need our defenders going to the gods just yet," added Barnes.

"Even so, I suggest you guys rest here for the night and resume your journey in the morning just to make sure the antidote completely runs its course," suggested Renado.

"I agree, even though I feel much better, I'm not at a hundred percent yet," said Zelda.

"Very well, we will rest for the night then start fresh tomorrow," stated Link as he smiled at his friends happy to see them alive and well.

Soon the sun went down and shortly afterwards, the heroes found themselves nodding off to sleep to recuperate for their journey.

"You know guys, I've been thinking," said Alex as he woke up in the middle of the night.

"About what?" inquired Ryu a bit groggily.

"I think we should go back and retrace our steps in places we've been to already. You never if we might have overlooked something when we were all trying to come together," answered Alex.

"You've got a point there man, besides, you may be right in the aspect that we might find something that will lead us to where we have to go next," chimed in Ken.

"Do you really think that would be prudent though to backtrack?" asked Zelda.

"You know, sometimes you do have to go back in order to go forward sometimes," spoke Chun-Li.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea to be honest, instead of wandering about aimlessly, we might as well cover old ground and search it over again," chimed in Link.

"At any rate, we should go back to sleep, we're going to need all we can get," said Zelda.

The others nodded in agreement and with that, they all drifted off to sleep yet again. As the rays of the sun peered into the window cracks and beamed down on Link and company to signify the dawn of new day. Link and the other sprang awake and gathered their supplies to set out on their adventure again.

"Hmm, I see you're heading out again Link," piped up Renado.

"Yes, we must resume in our quest now that we're all well again. Once again I thank you for everything including looking after my allies while they were poisoned," answered Link.

"We thank you as well for looking out for us in our incapacitated state," added Zelda.

"Anytime. If you ever need my assistance again, you know where to find me," replied Renado.

"I'm also gonna head back home myself, anyways I wish you luck on the remainder of your adventure," added Elena.

"Thank you Elena, and we wish all of you well too. Until we meet again, take care," commented Link as him and others waved goodbye to Renado and company before departing Kakariko Village.

"I wonder where we should revisit first," chimed in Ryu.

"I say we go back to where our adventure to find you guys first started. The place where we met Alex," suggested Link.

"You mean Manhattan, New York? I suppose so, I'd like to see what's going on at home too," said Alex.

"Then I guess that will be our next destination," remarked Ken.

Link pulled out the Teleport Orb yet again and raised it up into the air.

"To Manhattan, New York!" exclaimed Link.

Once again the Teleport Orb shone with its pale blue light and the six heroes found themselves disappearing in a flash of light. A few seconds later, the three found themselves in an abandoned alley and saw pigeons flying about all over the place.

"Are we here?" asked Chun-Li.

Alex stepped out from the alley and surveyed the area, a big smile crossed his face after a while as he saw the area around him.

"Yes we are, we finally back to NYC baby! Oh how it's good to be home!" exclaimed Alex.

As they stepped out of the alleyway, indeed they saw the normal hustle and bustle of New York. Many people were walking about either to get to work or do whatever other tasks they had set out to do for the day.

"Wow, what a busy city, I never really noticed it before," gasped Zelda.

"They do call it the city that never sleeps for a reason," responded Alex.

"Since we're not here to do sightseeing, and since this is your hometown, you lead the way Alex," commented Link.

Alex nodded to affirm he understood what Link was saying and started to lead the rest of the heroes down the streets of Manhattan.

"Any idea where we're headed?" inquired Chun-Li.

"I'm gonna see if I can find Tom and Pat, as I want to make sure that everything is ok with them," answered Alex.

"That makes sense, gotta see if our friends and loved ones are alive and well amidst all this chaos," chimed in Ken.

"Yeah, Tom's gym shouldn't be too far from here, I just hope we don't run across any trouble on the way there," replied Alex.

"You know I've noticed something, the minions have gotten a lot smarter as of late. I noticed that during our last fight, they seemed a lot more organized," piped up Ryu.

"Indeed, Urien and Ganondorf know they cannot take us lightly. I can only that our adventure will be a lot more arduous from here on out," affirmed Zelda.

The six heroes continued to walk down the streets. To their surprise, nothing out of the ordinary was occurring in the city. They saw no monsters milling about and aside from a few Hylians surveying their new surroundings, nothing seemed different. After a few minutes of walking, the heroes came across a rather small gymnasium and Alex promptly entered it while the others quickly followed him inside. Upon entering the gym, in addition to a small smattering of men and women doing a few workouts. They saw a man with a dark brown buzz cut and neatly trimmed beard dressed in a tan colored shirt and khaki pants look at them upon entering in addition to a younger teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair dressed in a blue v-neck shirt, capri pants, and white flats. When she saw Alex, she immediately ran up to the buff blonde fighter and gave him a hug.

"Alex, glad to see you're safe!" exclaimed the girl.

"Hey Pat, how has everything been with you and your dad?" asked Alex.

"Eh, we've been ok, a few monsters here and there, but nothing too bad," replied Tom as he walked towards Alex and gave him a hearty handshake.

"You've made some new friends I see too," said Pat.

"Yes, I know you guys know who Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li are. But I must introduce you to Link and Zelda, they're from the other world that fused with ours," said Alex.

"So you two have been keeping good old Alex safe on his journies huh," piped up Tom.

"Yes, he has been a valuable ally in our quest," answered Link.

"What kind of a quest are you on?" asked Tom.

"Gill's brother teamed up with a villain from Link's world and so us six have been on a journey to retrieve these texts before they do and basically keep them from taking over this fused world," answered Alex.

"Yeah, he pretty much explained it all there," replied Chun-Li.

"Wow, that's quite a responisibility you've shouldered," gasped Pat.

"True, but we're all watching each other's backs so it hasn't been so bad," chimed in Ken.

"We decided that since we haven't been here since recruiting Alex to our cause that we'd go and visit places we haven't been to in a while and see if anything of interest has occurred in those areas," added Zelda.

"It's been pretty quiet here although I did have a dream where some gypsy woman told me to give you something," answered Tom.

"Really, that must be Rose, what did she want to give us?" asked Link.

"Can't show you here, don't want to draw attention, come to my office," said Tom.

Tom motioned the others to where his office was. Link and the others all followed the bearded man into the small office and Tom quickly shut the door behind him once everyone was inside.

"When I had this dream last night, I thought I was delusional until I found these lying on my nightstand. I was told by Rose to give these to you Alex, I guess it's supposed to make you stronger or something," commented Tom opening his drawer and handing Alex a pair of golden colored gloves with a green jewel in the center of it.

"Shiny aren't they," remarked Alex.

"She called them the Titan's Gloves, from the sounds of what she said you will need them for your adventure, so take them with you," replied Tom.

"Thank you Tom, I'll definitely take good care of these. I'm sure Rose knows what she's talking about," said Alex.

"I'd hate to be rude, but I don't think we should dawdle here too long, there's other locales that we should revisit," suggested Ryu.

"You're right, I suggest we keep moving," added Link.

"Very well then, I wish you well on your journey, and feel free to come back here whenever," answered Tom.

"Be safe out there you guys," called out Pat.

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine," said Alex as he hugged both Tom and Pat.

With that, the six heroes waved good bye to Tom and Pat before exiting the gym with the Titan's Gloes now in their possession.

"Hey, at least we got something cool out of this, but where should we head to now?" asked Ken.

"I'd say China, didn't you guys get me after Alex, so I'd say that it would be wise to revisit there, I wanna see how my students are doing," answered Chun-Li.

"Good idea, let's get moving," ordered Link

Link then raised the Teleport Orb into the air and in another flash of light, the six heroes vanished and were off to scour China once again to see what changes may have occurred during the course of their adventure.

Author's Note: Yeah I know not much going on here. Next chapter I'll try and slowly get back to the action but like I said before, I don't want them plowing through the adventure too easily. At any rate, I'm off to go work on the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	22. Venturing Into The Storm

**Chapter 22: Venturing Towards A Storm**

In China's capital city of Beijing, Link and the others had decided to make a return trip there to see if anything had changed since they had picked up Chun-Li at the start of their adventure.

"We've been here before so we should know how to get to your residence," commented Link.

"Even so, since you're more familiar with the landscape here, you lead the way Chun-Li," suggested Zelda.

"Sure thing, let's not waste any time, I want to make sure all the kids are ok," said Chun-Li as she led the other heroes towards her home.

As the six walked down the streets, one thing that was noticeable was much like Manhattan, there wasn't really too much visible change off the bat since their adventure had begun.

"I know everything looks the same right now, but knowing how big this country is, it wouldn't surprise me if we run across some trouble here sooner or later," remarked Ken.

"Got that right, lot more areas for these beasts to plant an ambush on us," added Alex.

"Just keep your wits about you," chimed in Link.

Soon, the heroes found themselves in the same marketplace where they were initially able to find out where Chun-Li stayed at. Much like the rest of the city, there were no obvious changes as everyone was still going about their daily routine as if nothing happened.

"Hey, you're that guy that stopped those monsters a few days back, how have things been?" inquired of the shopkeepers in that area.

"It's been quite an adventure. Can you tell me if anything else has happened since that day?" responded Link.

"Not around this area, maybe in other parts of the country, but since I haven't been keeping up with the news I can't say for certain," replied the shopkeeper.

"I see, well it's good to hear that it's been quiet on this front," said Zelda.

"I'd hate to be rude, but we're in quite a hurry are we not?" chimed in Ryu.

"That's right man, we gotta get to Chun-Li's pad and see how things are going over there," added Ken.

"Need a lift on a rickshaw?" asked a rickshaw operator nearby and saw that there were two others with him looking to offer their services.

"Yeah, that would be nice," said Alex as he climbed into one of them.

Chun-Li told the rickshaw operators the directions to her abode and as all six were in one of the three rickshaws, they were soon off to their destination. After about twenty minutes of running, the rickshaw operators stopped moving as the six heroes found themselves right outside of Chun-Li's house. After paying the operators and thanking them for their services Chun-Li knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door creaked open and they were greeted by a young man with brown hair down in a horizontal spiky style and he was wearing a maroon colored sleeveless shirt, black kung fu pants and black kung fu shoes.

"Hey Chun-Li, good to see that you're ok!" exclaimed the young man.

"Hey Yang, how have the kids been since my leave?" inquired Chun-Li.

"Everythings been ok since you left, most of them have gone home for the day already," answered Yang.

"Yup, all in all, everythings been all good here," commented another young man similar in build to Yang. He had black hair tied up into a queue and was wearing a blue baseball cap with a yellow bill on it that almost obscured his eyes. He was wearing a white shirt similar to Yang's as well as the same black pants and shoes.

"Yun, glad to see you could make it too, I'm surprised Hoimei didn't object to you coming here," joked Ken.

"Oh shut up," grumbled Yun.

"Who's the guy with the sword though?" asked Yang.

"My name is Link, I'm from the world that fused with yours, and Zelda here is the princess of that world," answered Link introducing himself to Yun and Yang as the six warriors stepped inside the house.

"Man you managed to bag yourself a hottie Link! I'm sure you definitely have a royally good time with her!" exclaimed Yun.

"How rude of you," commented Zelda.

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me princess!" retorted Yun prompting Yang to smack his brother upside the head.

"That's enough of that, at any rate, how's my daughter doing?" asked Chun-Li.

"Ah Kiyomi, she's outside practicing her moves right now. She's been training hard every day since you've been gone," answered Yang.

With that Chun-Li stepped outside to the back of her house where her training area was and of course saw her young adopted daughter practicing her form paying attention to every detail. The others soon followed Chun-Li outside as she walked over to the young girl.

"Kiyomi, you're doing excellent with your form," said Chun-Li.

"Mom! I'm glad you're ok!" exclaimed Kiyomi as she ran up to Chun-Li and embraced her.

"Have you been listening to Yun and Yang while I've been away?" asked Chun-Li.

"Of course I have, how long are going to be gone for though?" inquired Kiyomi.

"Hopefully not too much longer. My adventure with Link and the others is not finished yet," answered Chun-Li.

"Oh yes it is!" screeched another voice from out of nowhere as a blast of fire shot forth and Yun leapt in the way to shield Chun-Li and Kiyomi from the hit. Yun flew back into a tree and grumbled a bit as Yang ran over to see about his brother's well being.

"Brother, are you all right?" asked Yang in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, it's gonna take more than some fire blast to fry my ass," answered Yun as he sprang back to his feet.

At that moment a large group of robed wizards with multicolored bird like beaks materialized from out of nowhere each of them holding magic wands in their feathered hands as they laughed crazily at the heroes.

"Wizzrobes! Argh these guys have always been a chore to deal with," stated Link.

"When did Toucan Sam learn magic?" asked Alex.

"Let's pluck the feathers off these little birdies!" suggested Ken.

"Did some one call for me?" spoke a British sounding voice.

Shortly afterwards, a large dark skinned man with a blonde mohawk that had a hole in the middle of it lumbered into the backyard, he was dressed in a dark black vest, black pants, and black boots. Wrapped around his arms was a thick chain that he promptly licked.

"Birdie, what are you doing here?" asked Ryu.

"Following orders, I'm gonna make sure that you all finally say good night for good this time!" growled Birdie.

"Well as if this freak show couldn't get any freakier," commented Yun.

"Enough talk, now we beat you down!" yelled Birdie as he whipped his chain forward at the heroes smacking Link back into Zelda and making them crash to the ground. The Wizzrobes all disappeared and then reappeared in a different area before firing more magical fire blasts at everyone who all had do dive out of the way to avoid being toasted. Birdie then charged at Alex and threw a powerful head butt that he called the Bull Head and sent him crashing into Yang.

"Jeez, with these Wizzrobe things flying about and this oaf also attacking it's gonna be tough to concentrate," grumbled Alex as he stood back up.

"Yeah, but either way, we gotta focus nonetheless," replied Ryu as he leapt over one of the Wizzrobe's fire blasts.

Zelda quickly shielded herself with Nayru's Love and leapt at one of the Wizzrobes to attack, however it teleported away just before her kick could connect with the monster. The Wizzrobe appeared behind her ready to launch another blast of fire right into Zelda however Chun-Li leapt in the air and kicked the Wizzrobe in the face and it teleported away yet again.

"What cowardly monsters!" exclaimed Chun-Li.

At that moment, Birdie rushed at Chun-Li with a Bull Head and the Chinese woman flipped out of the way just before Birdie could connect but was hit by one of the Wizzrobes fire attacks making her roll on the ground to put out the fire.

"Hadoken!" yelled Ken before the Wizzrobe could disappear sending the feathered wizard up in a puff of smoke. Ken then leapt out of the way of another Wizzrobe's fire blast and Birdie grabbed the American martial artist and slammed him onto the ground. Birdie prepared to stomp on Ken, but Alex rushed at Birdie with a Slash Elbow knocking the British brute away. As another Wizzrobe attempted to attack the two from behind, Link shot with an arrow as it fell to the ground, Yang began to slash at it numerous times with his Tourou Zan attack sending that Wizzrobe up in a puff of smoke as well. Birdie got up and grabbed Yang with his chain and lifted him up in the air before slamming him down twice hard on his back with a move he called the Murderer Chain.

"Hey, leave my brother alone!" yelled Yun as he rushed at Birdie and smacked him with a face with a hard rushing punch. Birdie staggered back a bit and then whipped his chain at Yun who flipped away from it right into the vicinity of a fire attack from one of the remaining Wizzrobes. As Birdie laughed at Yun's misfortune, Ryu spun towards him with his Tatsumakisenpuukyaku knocking Birdie to the floor.

"You just wrote your own death warrant mate!" yelled Birdie as he rushed at Ryu only to be intercepted by Ken's Shoryuken flooring him yet again. Two Wizzrobes materialized behind Ryu and Ken ready to launch more fire blasts into them. However they were stopped by Chun-Li and Zelda and promptly teleported again.

"Out of all of Ganondorf and Urien's monsters that we've faced, these guys are by far some of the most annoying," remarked Ken.

One Wizzrobe accidentally wound up appearing right next to Link who wasted no time driving his sword into the wizard as it let out a garbled yell and promptly went up in smoke. Birdie whipped his chain forward and it wrapped around Link as he started to drag the Hylian hero towards him, he felt a sharp hit to his back as Yun wailed on him with a quick combo and leapt into the air with two leaping kicks sending Birdie up into the air. As the thug descended Yang got ready to unleash one of his attacks into him.

"Raishin Mahhaken!" yelled Yang.

Yang hit Birdie with an open hand strike then followed it up with an upwards chop then flipped over Birdie and began pelting him with numerous attacks before flipping over him again and finishing off the attack with multi hitting chop and racked Birdie's body with lots of pain and knocking him out.

"Now that the meathead is out of the way, we can focus on these annoyances," said Alex as he brought down a Wizzrobe with his Air Knee Raid.

As the Wizzrobes saw their numbers dwindle, their teleportation began to grow more frequent and random as the remaining ones were doing what they could to avoid being destroyed. Their hit and run strategy did not last long however as a few arrows from Link soon sent the remaining monsters to their doom.

"Kiyomi go contact the police, we don't Birdie causing any more trouble for us on our adventure," said Chun-Li. The young girl nodded and headed back inside the house to go call the proper authorities.

"Well, I might have guessed they'd try to ambush us at some point. Didn't expect it to happen like this though," said Chun-Li as she placed handcuffs on the unconscious Birdie.

"Yeah, but I admit, it was kinda fun getting lay into some ugly Toucan Sam looking beasts," piped up Yun.

"Still, makes me wonder they will try next," commented Zelda.

"Now that I think about it, I'm worried about my family, I think we should head back to San Francisco ASAP," suggested Ken.

"I understand Ken, we'll make that our next stop," chimed in Link.

"The cops are coming now to take away this big lummox," said Kiyomi pointing the still incapacitated Birdie.

"Then we must be off again, we still have much to do," spoke Ryu.

"You guys be careful out there, we'll continue to watch over things here," said Yang.

"Please be safe Mom," said Kiyomi as she once again hugged her adoptive mother.

"I'll be home soon, I promise you that," said Chun-Li.

"She's right, we'll watch over her and get her home to you safely," added Alex.

"Yup, we'll see you all again soon," said Ken.

"To San Francisco!" exclaimed Link as he held up the Teleport Orb.

Within a few seconds Link and the others disappeared again in a flash of light and soon found themselves around the piers that stretched across the San Francisco Bay.

"Hmm, so far it looks like everything here seems quite peaceful," chimed in Zelda.

At that moment, an explosion could be heard off in the distance, causing many people to gaze in disbelief at what happened and some to panic as well.

"What the an explosion, definitely looks like something is going on over here," stated Link.

"Judging from the sound, it looks like it came from the direction of...home!" gasped Ken.

Author's Note: And I'm gonna end the chapter here. Indeed something is going down right now, however, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. Right I'm gonna head off to plan it out, but until then, please read and review.


	23. The Beast's Fangs

**Chapter 23: The Beast's Fangs**

As a pillar of smoke wafted up into the sky, Link and company definitely knew that something was amiss in the city of San Francisco. For Ken Masters, this was especially concerning to him as the direction the smoke and fire were coming from was near his home.

"We gotta get to my house fast, I need to make sure my family is ok!" exclaimed Ken.

"I understand your concern Ken, and I agree, something's definitely not right here and we should check it out," commented Link.

"Seeing how congested traffic here usually is, it would be faster just to run," stated Alex.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving now!" shouted Ken as he began to take off towards his home, the others followed him as they ran down the streets of San Francisco all the while making sure everyone around them was ok.

"What the hell is going on, that was some crazy explosion that went on over there," commented one of the tourists.

"I sure hope no one got hurt," said another nearby person.

At that moment, a fire blast descended down at the heroes and they all jumped back to avoid getting singed. As they looked up to see where the attack came from and saw a group of Wizzrobes cackling at them.

"Damn it, not these guys again," groaned Chun-Li.

"We can't just leave them to attack the townsfolk here either," added Zelda.

Ryu and Ken leapt off of the buildings and into the air knocking many of the Wizzrobes down with an airborne Tatsumakisenpuukyaku. As the others teleported away, the six warriors kept running towards the Masters Mansion keeping their eyes peeled for any other monsters that might have been waiting to ambush them. Off in the distance a flaming arrow whizzed by the heroes barely missing Link's head. As Link looked in the direction where the arrow came from, he saw a group of Bulblins riding on Bullbos charging towards them along with some Goriyas.

"More of these meathead monsters, lovely," groaned Alex.

As the Bullbos charged at the heroes, Link threw down a Deku Nut blinding the wild boars and sending them crashing into light poles knocking the Goriyas and Bulblins off of them. The beasts quickly sprang back to their feet and a volley of boomerangs and arrows went flying towards the heroes, who all dove down to avoid the projectile wave. Link took out a bomb at rolled it at the mob of Bulblins and Goriyas making them scatter to avoid the blast. Link and company then rushed towards the disarrayed mob and began to pick them off one by one.

"Hey I just thought of something," called out Ken.

"Really, what is it?" asked Ryu.

"Why don't ride these Bullbos to my area, it might save us some time and energy if we do that," suggested Ken.

"Now that's a good idea," replied Chun-Li.

"Agreed, everyone get on a Bullbo!" exclaimed Link as him and Zelda quickly scrambled onto one. Within a minute, the Bullbos dashed towards Ken's mansion as fast as they could. Surprisingly, no other monsters were attacking them as they made their way to their destination. Soon, Link and company found themselves at the gates of the Masters Mansion, which had been blown open making everyone gasp in concern.

"Something's definitely not right here," said Zelda.

"Well that's a no brainer! I gotta make sure my family is ok!" exclaimed Ken.

With that, the Bullbos the heroes were on rushed into the mansion. As they ran through, they saw small fires littered about as well as many of the staff running for fear of their lives.

"What's going on around here, where are Eliza and Mel?" asked Ken.

"These two men came along and are causing havoc around the mansion, your son and Sean fought off many of the monsters that attacked us, I'm afraid they're still engaged in combat," answered one of the butlers.

"Ganondorf and Urien are here, but why?" asked Link.

"That doesn't matter right now, I gotta go save my family!" yelled Ken

"I'm right behind you Ken!" exclaimed Chun-Li. Ryu and Alex also gave a nod indicating they were up to fighting.

"Very well then, let's go!" called out Link as they dismounted the Bullbos and ran towards the mansion. Eventually, the sounds of monster roaring and martial arts yells became audible to Link and company and they ran in that direction. They saw Sean and Mel protecting Eliza from a mob of armored creatures with large swords and shields.

"Darknuts," gasped Link.

"I don't see Urien or Ganondorf anywhere," added Zelda.

"True, but we can't leave Sean and Mel to fight these guys by themselves, let's get over there and help them," replied Ryu.

Without hesitance, the six warriors rushed into battle and the Darknuts took notice as a few of them lumbered over towards them.

"All right, the cavalry is here!" shouted Sean as he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Link and company.

"My dad came at just the right time," replied Mel as he rolled out of the way of a sword slash from a Darknut.

Alex darted at one of the knight monsters with a Slash Elbow which barely made the armored foe stagger back and retaliate with an elbow to the face.

"Their armor makes them impervious to most attacks," called out Zelda.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to find a way to strip it off of them," replied Chun-Li.

Two of the Darknuts slashed angrily at the two women who leapt back to avoid the attack only to be struck across the back by another, Alex grabbed the Darknut and promptly used his Power Bomb to temporarily floor the monster which dented that Darknut's armor.

"I have no time to mess with you," said Ken as he rolled under a slash from a Darknut and delivered a Shoryuken to the back of the Darknut which popped the chest plate off of the monster. As the Darknut roared angrily, Chun-Li spun at him with a Spinning Bird Kick knocking the Darknut back to the ground.

Another Darknut knocked Ryu away from him with the blunt end of his sword and as the knight monster leapt at Ryu and delivered a downward slash in attempt to strike down the Japanese fighter, Ryu flipped away from the strike and leapt into the air kicking the helmet off of the Darknut's head angering the monster even more. At that moment, Sean tackled the Darknut down to the ground and delivered a few punches to the monster's face before leaping off of it.

Link found himself surrounded by a couple of Darknuts and as the two swung their large swords at the Hylian, he dove down to avoid getting hit by the blades. As he stood back up, one of the Darknuts pushed him into the other with his shield and as the second Darknut prepared to swing, a Hadoken flew by knocking the sword out of the Darknut's hand as Link saw Mel fire another Hadoken towards the knight making the Darknut flinch. As the Darknut turned to face Mel, Link pulled out his Clawshot and ripped off the knight's chest armor as Zelda followed it up with a Din's Fire.

"How many of these guys are there?" asked Alex.

"Don't worry about counting them, let's just concern ourselves with beating them," answered Ken.

"You got that right," replied Link as he fired a Bomb Arrow at a Darknut blowing its shield away.

"That reminds me, where were those big ugly guys that were leading those monsters?" pondered Sean.

"I sure hope they made their leave already," chimed in Eliza.

"I hope so too Mom," added Mel.

At that moment, a purple colored electrically charged orb hurtled in from out of nowhere and struck Link in the back sending an electric shock through his body and dropping him to a knee as a Darknut turned to strike Link down, Ken hit the knight from behind with a Shoryuken knocking him away from the Hylian.

"Where did that come from?" asked Chun-Li.

Two maniacal laughs became audible and a series of energy beams came hurtling at the heroes who all dove out of the way to avoid getting hit and even the Darknuts fell back upon seeing this. Link and the others all gasped as they saw where the blasts came from and who fired the beams at them, one was a fire red haired man clothed in all black armor with a long flowing cape, the other a brown skinned white haired male wearing only a white Speedo like garment.

"Ganondorf!" gasped Link and Zelda.

"Urien!" added Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex.

"Well Ganondorf, our plan to lure the heroes to us worked out magnificently," said Urien with a snicker.

"That it did, now to take those Secret Texts from you and make this fused world bow before us like it rightfully should," commented Ganondorf.

"Eliza, Mel, Sean, get out of here, I don't want you guys getting hurt or killed here!" ordered Ken.

"No one's going anywhere except into the afterlife!" roared Urien.

"You heard Ken, go! We'll take care of business here!" commented Ryu.

Link and the others rushed at Ganondorf and Urien in an effort to hold them back. Ganondorf unsheathed his sword and deflected a strike from Link, Zelda threw out a Din's Fire at Ganondorf and he leapt away from the spell and rushed over to Zelda smacking her aside, Ryu ran up behind Ganondorf and spun towards him with a Tatsumakisenpuukyaku. Ganondorf blocked Ryu's attack and grabbed the martial artist by the neck and threw him at Link sending the two crashing to the ground.

"It's been so long since I've been fearful in a fight," said Ryu.

"Cast it aside though friend, we must stop them from what they aim to do!" replied Link as he scrambled back to his feet and saw Ganondorf attack Zelda, the princess quickly used Nayru's Love to repel an attack Ganondorf and Link quickly followed through with a slash to the King of Evil's chest making him stagger back and growl in annoyance.

"Kikoken!" shouted Chun-Li.

"Hadoken!" yelled Ken.

The two projectiles shot forth and were aimed directly at Urien who parried both projectiles and rushed at the two shoulder first in an attempt to hit them with his Chariot Tackle. Chun-Li and Ken dove out of the way of the tackle as Alex charged forward and elbowed Urien in the face, Urien retaliated by hitting Alex with a sweep knocking him to the ground. Ken kicked Urien in the back sending him stumbling forward into Chun-Li who began to riddle Urien with her Hyakuretsu attack. Urien then leapt into the air and descended with his Violence Knee Drop driving Chun-Li right into the ground. Ken leapt at Urien and kicked him across the face and chained it into a punch to the gut into a Shoryuken sending Urien flying back.

"Enough fooling around, you meet your end now!" shouted Ganondorf. As he struck the ground with a mighty force immobilizing all the heroes with the might of a powerful shock wave. Urien then stepped in and cackled evilly.

"Tyrant Slaughter!" shouted Urien as he charged foward ridding each of the heroes with numerous Chariot Tackles before clotheslining them all to the ground.

"Get ready to die!" said Urien as he stood over the six.

"Dragon Smash!" yelled Sean's voice as Urien felt himself being nailed by a double fisted uppercut and then slammed to the ground with another punch while Sean was still airborne.

"I couldn't just leave you here, let's get outta here fast!" exclaimed Sean.

Ganondorf charged forward and merely swatted Sean aside sending him crashing to the ground face first.

"Hey boss, look what we found," said a Darknut as he lumbered over carrying Eliza and Mel with him.

"Hmm, well then, we'll kill them first then dispose of these meddlesome do gooders," replied Ganondorf as the Darknut tossed Eliza and Mel towards him. Ganondorf focused his gaze on the blonde woman and her son who looked on fear as Ganondorf smirked at them.

"A pity you shall die so young, child," said Ganondorf as he prepared to drive his sword into Mel.

"We gotta do something quick!" gasped Ken.

Thinking instinctively, Link pulled out his Clawshot and the chain shot forward towards Mel. The claw latched on to the adolescent and yanked him back towards the heroes pulling him towards safety. Eliza turned around and proceeded to run towards the heroes however Urien stood in her path and as the heroes stood up to go to her aid a group of Darknuts tackled Link and company to the ground and pinned them.

"Damn it, get the hell off!" growled Ken as he and the others struggled to break free from the Darknuts.

"There will be no escape for you!" proclaimed Urien as he shoved Eliza towards Ganondorf who grabbed her by the throat.

"Ken...Mel..." she uttered as the King of Evil clamped down on her neck.

"Do not fret, they shall be joining you soon," said Ganondorf as his fist glowed in purple flame and he launched his fist forward into Eliza's chest, her body dissipated into dust as the others looked on in horror.

"You bastard! You'll pay for this!" yelled Ken and Mel in unison.

"You're in no position to talk, your quest ends here!" retorted Ganondorf.

"No Ganondorf, you will not extinguish these heroes lives!" boomed an omnipotent sounding voice.

"Who said that?" asked Sean in a puzzled tone.

With that, a blinding flash of light emitted as Ganondorf and Urien turned to cover their eyes. When the light died down, the six heroes along with Sean and Mel were gone from sight as Ganondorf and Urien merely growled in annoyance.

"Those damn sages got in our way again!" yelled Urien.

"No matter, we'll cross paths with them again soon, and believe me the outcome will be different next time," said Ganondorf.

With that, Urien and Ganondorf departed the mansion. Elsewhere, in a large forested area, Link and the others gazed about their surroundings wondering who or what could have saved them from certain doom.

"Where are we?" asked Ryu.

"This place looks familiar to me. I think we're in..." spoke Link before he was cut off.

"That's right, you are in the Sacred Grove!" boomed the omnipotent voice again.

Author's Note: And I'm gonna end the chapter here. Didn't expect Urien and Ganondorf to rear their heads did you. Well next chapter the adventure continues, how will Ken cope with his wife being killed by Ganondorf? You'll find out next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	24. A Brief Pit Stop

**Chapter 24: A Brief Pit Stop**

"What are we doing in the Sacred Grove?" inquired Zelda.

"We did this to make sure that Ganondorf and Urien did not extinguish your lives back there. You're all important to saving this fused world from evil's clutches," responded the sages' voices.

Immediately, a bright white light began to take form and hovering above them were all ethereal creatures wearing masks and long flowing robes, about six of them total floated before the heroes.

"I never imagined Ganondorf's ally to be so powerful, yet I feel we've barely seen anything," said Link.

"I could say the same about Ganondorf, it's not difficult to see why he's called the King of Evil," chimed in Ryu.

"You are correct, that's why you must keep those Secret Texts out of their hands no matter what. If they're allowed to obtain them all, it will spell doom for this world," boomed one of the sages.

"You better believe we will do that! Ganondorf and Urien will not be allowed to cause more pain to others!" exclaimed Ken.

"I understand your anger over seeing your wife taken from you in front of your eyes. But do not do anything foolish, your son does not need to lose both of his parents. It may be tough, but try and keep a level head," informed another sage. Ken merely nodded to affirm he understood what he heard.

"So do you have any idea where we're supposed to go now?" asked Chun-Li.

"You will embark on a journey through a desert where female bandits reside," answered yet another sage.

"That sounds like the Gerudo Desert to me," chimed in Link.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, what about Sean and Mel, we can't drag them along with us for too long," spoke Alex.

"Indeed, your first priority is to take these two somewhere where someone will take care of them," stated the head sage.

"I know where we can take them, so no worries there," remarked Ken.

"Then please make haste, the Secret Texts are of great importance," spoke the head sage.

Link and the others nodded as the sages disappeared from sight, Link and the others looked back at the others to see Sean and Mel standing there silently both with saddened expressions on their faces.

"It's hard to believe that Eliza is really gone," said Sean with a saddened tone in his voice.

"Mom..." was all Mel said as tears started to run down his face. Ken walked over to his son and placed his arm around him.

"Mel, I'm gonna miss her too, but I'll make sure that Ganondorf and Urien pay for what they've done so Mom can rest in peace, I promise you this," said Ken as tears started to run down his face as well. Chun-Li walked over to the two and hugged them both and held her embrace to them tightly as Ken and Mel allowed their sorrow to pour out over her. Link and the others merely said nothing as they watched as Chun-Li consoled her friend and his son. Eventually, Ken turned to the others and began to speak.

"I'll be ok, eventually. But for now, let's get Mel and Sean to my brother in law's house, I'm gonna have to break the news to him sooner or later," informed Ken.

"I'm staying with uncle Guile?" asked Mel.

"Yes, and don't give him hell either, but keep up on your training, besides, you'll have Sean with you as well too," answered Ken.

"Yeah, I'm here for you little buddy," piped up Sean as he patted Mel on the back.

"Sahasrala!" exclaimed Link.

Immediately, Sahasrala's spirit materialized in front of the heroes and he gazed at all of them not saying a thing.

"I need to take us to Seattle, Washington, I need to take my son and student to stay with my brother in law," informed Ken.

"Seattle, is that where Guile stays now?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, he's stationed at McChord Air Force Base which is in Washington state," answered Chun-Li.

"I understand, I will take you there now," spoke Sahasrala and within seconds, the heroes vanished in a flash of blue light. Soon they found themselves materializing in front of a house with a Harley Davidson motorcycle in the garage and a blue Honda in the driveway and Ken and Chun-Li instantly recognized the vehicles.

"We're at Guile's place, I wonder if he's home," commented Ryu.

"Since it's almost night, I'm willing to bet that he must be," answered Ken as him and the others walked up to the door. Ken promptly rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

"Just a minute," spoke a woman's voice.

A few seconds later, a light skinned woman with blonde hair done up in a ponytail answered the door, she was wearing a pink sweater along with blue pants and white socks, it was Eliza's older sister and Guile's wife, Jane.

"Ken, what brings you all the way out here with these people?" asked Jane.

"It's quite a long story, is Guile at home?" inquired Ken.

"Yeah he is. Hey Amy go get your father!" called out Jane to a younger blonde haired girl wearing a green T-shirt and black pants. Amy nodded to her mother and ran outside.

"Hey Dad! Uncle Ken's here, he needs to see you!" exclaimed Amy.

About a minute later a muscular man walked towards the heroes. He had a large blonde flat top hairstyle and blue eyes. The man was dressed in a green tank top and camoflauge pants and had the American flag tattooed on both of his arms. He was Guile, a major in the United States Air Force.

"What's going on Ken? Why are Chun-Li, Ryu, and a bunch of others with you?" asked Guile.

"It's a long story, so I guess we better start from the beginning," answered Ken.

"My name is Link, this is Zelda, I'm sure you're aware of it Guile, but our world has fused with yours a few days ago," answered Link.

"That I'm aware of fully," replied Guile.

"A villain from our world named Ganondorf has teamed up with an evil demi-god named Urien and they're looking to rule this fused world tyrannically. Link and I recruited Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Alex to help us on our quest to stop them," chimed in Zelda.

"Our quest has taken us near and far, but recently Urien and Ganondorf attacked our home Uncle Guile, that's why me and Sean are with them right now," added Mel.

"So where's Eliza?" inquired Jane.

"We were able to save Mel and Sean from harm. Unfortunately, Eliza was killed by Ganondorf before we could reach her," informed Chun-Li.

"My sister is dead..." stammered Jane as she began to tear up, Guile turned to his wife and brought close to him and embraced her as Jane and Amy cried on his shoulders.

"I can't believe this! So what are you going to do Ken?" asked Guile.

"Since I'm one of the chosen heroes, I'm going to continue this quest and make sure that Ganondorf and Urien will regret all those wrongdoings they've done," answered Ken.

"Then I suppose you want Sean and Mel to stay with me while you're away. I'll do it for Eliza, plus Amy could a couple of sparring partners as well," stated Guile.

"Oh thank you, I'll find a way to pay you back somehow," said Ken.

"You know, it's getting late, we better find a place to rest for the night," suggested Link to the others.

"If you need a place to stay, you can sleep here for the night, I've got a ton of sleeping bags up in the attic," commented Guile.

"Thank you for your generosity kind sir," said Zelda.

"No need to be so formal, come on in, just take your shoes off before entering the house," said Guile.

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep in the house when from out of nowhere, a draft began to blow through despite the fact that none of the windows in the house were open.

"Ken," spoke a familiar voice in a soft tone.

"Huh...Eliza..." mumbled Ken drowsily as he stirred about under his covers.

A faint ethereal light then began to shine on the blonde haired martial artist and as his eyes fluttered open, he saw the spectral form of his deceased wife hovering before him and he immediately shot up with his eyes wide.

"Ken, I know that you are hurting inside after what transpired earlier today, but I must implore to please not beat yourself up over this, Link and others need you to stay strong for this quest, be strong for Mel too," spoke Eliza.

"I understand what you are saying Eliza, but I cannot forgive Ganondorf and Urien for what they've done to us," replied Ken.

"I know, just do not do anything that may endanger your allies or you needlessly, Mel needs his father to come back from his quest alive," informed Eliza.

"You got it babe, Mel's not gonna be an orphan anytime soon," responded Ken.

"One more thing, I've been asked to give you this. It's said to hold a great power that can aid you greatly on your quest, but I'm not entirely sure on how to unlock the power in it, maybe somewhere during your adventures you'll find out how to do so. I guess you can say it's a good luck charm I'm giving you," said Eliza handing Ken a golden necklace with a bright orange jewel in the center of the necklace.

"I will take great care of this item, not only for it's importance, but because it's a gift from you," commented Ken.

"I know you will. And one more thing Ken, I know I can never be replaced in yours or Mel's hearts, but if another ever claims your heart, do not hesitate to let it be known. I want you two to live a happy life and I know I will not be forgotten," stated Eliza.

"Ok Eliza, you have my word on all this, I love you always," said Ken.

"And I love you too, please be strong Ken, I will be watching over you from the afterlife," said Eliza as her spirit faded from sight.

The next morning, Guile's alarm clock went off which startled Link and Zelda awake as they wondered where the sound was coming from.

"What's making that noise?" asked Link

"That's an alarm clock Link, people use those to help themselves wake up at certain times," answered Alex.

"Oh, quite another unique device your world has," commented Zelda.

"I know I might have been hearing things last night, but Ken, we're you talking to someone last night?" inquired Chun-Li.

"Yeah, she came to me in a dream last night and gave me a necklace that she called a good luck charm. Said I'd be able to unlock a hidden power inside of it somehow," answered Ken as he sat up and saw Eliza's Charm lying next to him.

"So it wasn't a dream, Mom really visited you last night!" exclaimed Mel.

"Yeah, she did. I do have to tell you one thing Mel, I will return safely, I promise you that. Until then, I need you to be strong for me and Mom while I'm away, and don't give your uncle any grief," stated Ken.

"Don't worry Dad, I won't cause trouble," replied Mel.

"Yeah, I'll look after him too master," chimed in Sean.

At that moment, Guile, Jane, and Amy headed down from the stairs and saw the heroes getting ready to set off on their adventure once again.

"You're already leaving?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, we mustn't too long on this adventure, especially now that we know how much of a threat the villains are," answered Ryu.

"Well you be safe out there, we wish you well," spoke Jane.

"For all that he's done as well, I want you to kick that son of a bitch Ganondorf's ass so hard, that the next Ganondorf wannabe is gonna feel it!" exclaimed Guile.

"We'll see to it that he does, Urien as well," replied Alex.

"Thank you once again for letting us rest here, take care Guile," said Link as him and the others waved goodbye to Guile, Sean, Mel, Amy, and Jane before leaving the house and heading off down the road a few feet.

"So if what the sages told us is correct, we need to head to a desert am I not right," said Ryu.

"Correct, the Gerudo Desert was the name of where we're supposed to go now," answered Ken.

"Sahasrala!" shouted Link.

Once again, Sahasrala's spirit appeared before the heroes

"Where would you like me to take you this time?" inquired Sahasrala.

"To the Gerudo Desert, quickly!" ordered Link.

"As you wish," replied Sahasrala. And with that, the six heroes disappeared in a flash of light off to the desert where they could possibly find clues on where to find the fifth Secret Text.

Author's Note: Another chapter down, I got a chance to play the 3DS finally and I must say that I do want one, but will wait for a while since I have other priorities. But will most likely get one when Ocarina of Time is released on it and will buy that along with Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition for it. For now, I'm off to go work on my next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	25. Desert Thunder

**Chapter 25: Desert Thunder**

In a flash of blue light, Link and company found themselves overlooking a vast desert. Sand and rock were mostly all that the heroes could see as the hot sun beat down on all six of them.

"This is a large desert, we're gonna have a lot of ground to cover here," commented Ryu.

"Good thing we got water bottles before coming here, who knows how long it'll be before seeing another source of water," stated Alex.

"I suggest we get moving, we need to find the camp where the Gerudos stay," said Link.

As the heroes started to traverse across the desert, a group of green, leech like monsters with large pincers emerged from the sand and began to chase after the heroes.

"Leevers! Always a pain in desert areas," grumbled Zelda.

"I don't see why these Leevers can't just leave us alone," groaned Ken as he fired a Hadoken at one of them making them dissipate into smoke.

"Does every area in your world have monsters to deal with?" asked Chun-Li.

"Some more than others," answered Link as the six heroes continued to trek through the desert.

"So Link, tell us about these Gerudos that we're probably gonna encounter here," spoke up Alex.

"They are a group of bandits that are generally isolated from the rest of the tribes in my world, they only make occasional visits to other areas, mainly for supplies and other stuff," answered Link.

"They are also an all female group as well as only one male Gerudo is born every one hundred years," added Zelda.

"Correct, so they also visit other towns to find men to procreate with because of this," stated Link.

"You've also already met their one male Gerudo as well, Ganondorf," said Zelda.

"Ganondorf! These bandits are allied with the son of a bitch that killed my wife!" exclaimed Ken.

"While they are of the same tribe, most of the Gerudos do not condone Ganondorf's actions and hate what he has become," responded Link.

"Well at least they have some common sense," said Chun-Li.

As Link and company continued to traverse through the desert, they could see vacant watchtowers indicating that there was a camp nearby and wondered what could be awaiting them.

"Could be a trap, I suggest we keep our eyes peeled," commented Ryu.

Link and the others continued to trek towards the campsite and noticed that the site was vacant. A small amount of tents were peppered across the area and a stack of wood was in the middle of the area were it looked like a campfire might have been set long ago.

"Hmm, seems this site was abandoned not too long ago," said Alex

"From my past travels here, a clan of Bulblins had set up camp here. I don't know if the group was wiped out or they decided to leave the desert, but who knows for sure," chimed in Link.

"If they were antagonizing the Gerudos, I'm sure they took care of them," remarked Ken.

"Speaking of which, we shouldn't be too far away from their base," spoke Zelda.

"That's good, hopefully they have an idea of where to find the next Secret Text," said Chun-Li.

"Provided they're willing to cooperate with us," added Ken.

Leaving the campsite, the six heroes saw a pathway nestled in the middle of the cliffs that were just ahead of them. Wasting no time, they all decided to head in that area and see what was waiting for them on the other side of the cliffs.

"I have a feeling we're gonna run across these Gerudo ladies very soon," commented Ryu.

"So do I, I have no idea how they'll react to us upon seeing us though," added Zelda.

"Correct, if we do come across their camp, I suggest we try and be stealthy," said Link.

As the heroes came to the end of the passageway, they indeed saw a fortress where numerous dark skinned females milled about patrolling the area around them. Many of the females were brandishing long wooden handled spears with sharp metal tips at the end of them. All the females had fire red hair, some kept it short, others had theirs tied into a ponytail. They all wore similar clothing which consisted of a bra like top, baggy pants, and black slippers. Link and company stayed far enough back as to not cause any suspicion.

"Those are the Gerudos, let's keep as quiet as possible," ordered Link to the others.

The others nodded in agreement as they waited until it looked like it was clear for them to make a dash. Link and the others rushed to the nearest hiding spot and immediately crouched down behind a series of wooden crates. As they sat there as quiet as possible, a couple of Gerudos stopped to speak to one another in close vicinity to the heroes.

"You know, things have really been strange since our world fused with that other one," commented one Gerudo.

"Tell me about it, who would've thought it would have such strong fighters that could give us a hard time," replied the second Gerudo.

"I know, look how many of us it took just to detain the man we have in our dungeon right now," stated the first Gerudo.

"Still, once we procreate with him, it should produce a really strong future generation of Gerudos for us," responded the second Gerudo.

"Right, but for now, let's get back to patrol," suggested the first Gerudo.

And with that, the two females resumed their guard duty. Link peered out briefly to see if the coast was clear for them to continue on with their infiltration, upon seeing that it was clear for them to move on, Link motioned to the others to move on. The six heroes continued their dash through the fortress eventually entering a nearby room. They immediately crouched down behind another series of crates upon entering, Link poked his head out to see if any Gerudos were patrolling, upon not seeing any, he motioned to the others once again to move on.

"You know, I've been thinking, shouldn't we rescue the man that they have in their dungeon?" inquired Chun-Li.

"They're only going to use him for procreation purposes and eventually release him, they won't kill him," answered Link.

"Still, I wouldn't want to be used for that against my will. We should be sure he's willing to do this," chimed in Ken.

"I see your point, let's go find the dungeon then," said Link.

Link climbed onto a crate and peeked out a nearby window to see if he could find where the dungeon might be. After surveying the area for a while, Link eventually spotted a room that had barred windows that was guarded a a pair of Gerudos.

"I think I found the dungeon, now all we have to do is find a way to get past those guards," informed Link to the others.

"Leave that to me," said Zelda as she threw a Din's Fire out the window and had it explode near the guards which startled them.

"Did you see that?" asked one of the guards.

"Where did that come from, we should check it out," stated the other guard.

As the two Gerudos left their guard post, Link and company quickly made a dash towards out the room making sure to avoid being spotted by any Gerudos that may have been passing by and quickly entered the dungeon area.

"Ryu!" called out a deep masculine voice to the heroes.

Ryu immediately turned towards the voice and the others soon followed suit and gazed at the man that was inside the cell. He was a tall, muscular, bald male, standing a towering seven foot four. He was wearing an eyepatch over one of his eyes and also a pair of blue shorts with a red stripe going down each leg. His fists and feet were each wrapped in bandages he had a large scar going across his chest.

"Sagat, so you're the man that's being held captive here!" exclaimed Ryu.

"After the fusion, I don't know how I wound up in this infernal desert. I wound up stumbling across this camp to see if anyone here could tell me where I am, when these wenches attacked me and threw me in here," explained Sagat.

"Given the presence that you have, they probably thought you meant them harm and that's why," stated Link.

"I can see your reasoning there, are you a warrior of the other world?" inquired Sagat.

"Yes, my name is Link, and this is Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. Don't worry about the Gerudos, even if we didn't come they would've released you once they took care of their business with you," answered Link.

"What do you mean by business?" asked Sagat.

"They were intending to you use you for procreation purposes man," answered Ken.

"Procreation, don't they have men of their own to do this with?" said Sagat in an annoyed tone.

"The Gerudos are all female, only one male is born every one hundred years for them, that's why they capture men from the outside for this purpose," informed Zelda.

"I guess the Gerudos really do want a tiger up their butt!" joked Alex.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" bellowed Sagat.

"Hey, calm down big guy, we're gonna get you out of here," said Chun-Li.

At that moment, the sound of a whistle blowing could be heard as a series of Gerudos came rushing in with spears in hand ready to attack Link and the others.

"Halt! Don't you dare try to free our prisoner!" exclaimed one Gerudo.

"Put your weapon down, I wish to see the pests that have been scurrying about our base," piped up a stern female voice as a Gerudo wearing all red stepped to the forefront and began to examine Link and company.

"I take it you're the leader," commented Link.

"My name is Aveil, and I'm only the acting leader until our actual leader Nabooru gets back from her mission at the Arbiter's Grounds just north of here," answered Aveil.

"The Arbiter's Grounds, is something going on over there?" asked Zelda.

"Nabooru can handle this, just like we handled those Bulblins that used to live just on the other side of those cliffs when they tried to attack us!" retorted Aveil.

"These guys look quite strong, looks like we have a few more sparring partners on our hands girls," said one of the Gerudos.

"You guys want sparring partners, I'd be happy to oblige," chimed in Ryu getting into a combat pose.

"Dude, that's not what they mean by sparring partners!" exclaimed Ken.

"Then what do they...oh I get it now, never mind," said Ryu.

"No offense but I don't intend to be used as much as a New York City taxicab," commented Alex.

"Aveil, while I understand you Gerudos are a tribe that prefers to do things on your own, perhaps we can help out with whatever may be occurring in the Arbiter's Grounds. Ganondorf has been up to no good as of late and we feel he may be behind what's going on over there," suggested Link.

"Hey, I don't like Ganondorf either, but what can you six accomplish?" asked Aveil with a cynical tone in her voice.

"Quite the headstrong tribe aren't they? I can respect that," remarked Sagat.

All of a sudden the sound of beastly roars and wood breaking could be heard outside making everyone turn around in unison wondering what could be going on outside the dungeon.

"What's with all the ruckus outside?" asked Aveil.

"Lady Aveil, we're under attack!" shouted a Gerudo that was running into the dungeon area.

"Is it more Bulblins, they shouldn't be too much hassle," said Aveil.

"Not just that, but even more monsters, I don't know how long we can hold them off as many of our warriors are still not healed from our tussle with this titan," answered the Gerudo guard as she pointed at Sagat.

"I'd hate to ask you six, but can you help us with this attack?" inquired Aveil.

"Of course we will!" exclaimed Link.

Author's Note: Hey folks, well things have been quite busy on my side so I haven't had much time to write. Fanime, me and my girlfriend's birthday celebrations, and of course work have kept me plenty busy. Still have yet to get a 3DS, although now that I've seen E3 footage of the Wii U, I also am looking forward to that and seeing what a Zelda game might be like on that. Anyways, I'm off to go plan the next chapter, so until then, please read and review.


	26. Storm Over The Desert

**Chapter 26: Storm Over The Desert**

Upon exiting the dungeon of the Gerudo's base, Link and the others saw a large legion of monsters that were glaring angrily at the group ready to destroy anything that was in their path in order to please Urien and Ganondorf's need for destruction.

"Whoa, that's a ton of monsters, we're in for quite a workout," gasped a Gerudo.

"You're right, we've got Bulblins, Darknuts, Wizzrobes, Kargarocs, Helmasaurs, and Goriyas to worry about here," stated Link.

"All right everyone, let's go!" exclaimed Aveil to her troops as one of the Bublins blew a horn and the legion he was with charged forward at the same time the Gerudos did. Link and company followed suit to make sure there would be no casualties among the Gerudos. A series of Bulblins charged forward on their Bullbos ramming some of the Gerudos and sending them flying into some of their wooden crates. Aveil unsheathed her curved sword and jumped up and slashed at a Bulblin knocking it off of its Bullbo. Another Bulblin prepared to shoot an arrow into Aveil's back when another Gerudo chucked its spear at the beast piercing its chest and making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Don't let up, keep going!" yelled one of the Gerudos

A group of the Goriyas all chucked their boomerangs at some of the Gerudos which nailed them and stunned the female bandits, when the dog like monsters ran forward to try and capitalize on their opportunity, Alex charged forward with a Slash Elbow knocking the Goriyas back and quickly stomped on one with an Air Stampede making it go up in smoke as the Gerudos recovered from being stunned and resumed their attack.

A flock of Kargarocs flew started to swarm another set of Gerudos and start pecking away at them as the bandits desperately tried to get the foul feathered fiends away from them. Zelda quickly rushed over and threw out Nayru's Love knocking the birds back and allowing the Gerudos to pull out their swords and began slash away at the Kargarocs. More of the birds swooped down and started to peck yet again. Zelda threw a Din's Fire up into the air and let it explode which fried some of the fowl while the Gerudos dispatched of the remainder of the flock that was attacking them. Some of the Helmasaurs charged forward and tackled Zelda and the Gerudos to the ground, Link quickly ran over and pulled out his Clawshot stripping the Helmasaurs of their armor and delivered a Spin Attack dispatching the nearby Helmasaurs as the Gerudos finished the ones that evaded Link's attack.

A Darknut went after Aveil yet again and swung his massive blade down at the second in command of the Gerudos, Aveil barely dodged the swing as a Wizzrobe materialized behind her and prepared to fire off a blast of fire into the bandit, Chun-Li spun at the Wizzrobe with a Spinning Bird Kick disorienting the Wizzrobe as the Darknut bashed Aveil across the face with his shield stunning her, he prepared to strike again however, Ken ran into the fray and hit the Darknut from behind with his Shoryuken sending him flying into the air and knocking it's chest plate off as it hit the ground.

"Thanks for the save," said Aveil.

"We're not done here yet, save the thanks for when we finish off the rest of these beasts," replied Ken.

"He's right, let's get back to the task at hand," said Chun-Li as she dodged a tackle from a Helmasaur and kicked its exposed backside.

Ryu found himself face to face with a Darknut, as the Darknut swung his mighty blade at the Japanese karate man, Ryu leapt back to avoid the sword slash. A couple of Wizzrobes fired off some fire blasts behind Ryu who jumped out of the way as the Darknut blocked the Wizzrobes' spells with his shield. Ryu rolled behind the Darknut and also used a Shoryuken to knock its armor plate off of its chest.

"With all these monsters roaming about, I'll need some extra agility," said Zelda as a magical field surrounded her and her body was soon clothed in a blue and white body suit with a white wrap covering her face aside from her eyes as a few tufts of her hair poked out of the wrap. Emblazoned on her body suit was a red eye symbol as Link looked over at Zelda and instantly recognized what she was doing.

"Ah, your Sheik transformation, yeah I'd say this situation calls for that," said Link as he shot an arrow at a Kargaroc trying to swoop down at him.

"I'd say so too!" responded Sheik as she fired off a set of needles at another flock of Kargarocs disorienting them and then pulled out a large chain whip and whipped the chain at the birds sending them up in smoke as the warrior princess flipped away from a Bulblin who attempted to bludgeon her with its club.

"Wow, I'm amazed by Zelda's magical abilities," said Alex as he Power Bombed another Bulblin into submission, a Wizzrobe materialized behind Alex but before it could fire off its magic, Ryu nailed it with a Hadoken and the Wizzrobe teleported away again.

Another group of Bulblins charged forward on their Bullbos and tackled more Gerudos to the ground, as the Bullbos prepared to stampede over the female bandits, Chun-Li and Ken leapt up and both kicked the Bulblins off of the Bullbos allowing the Gerudos to grab their spears and chuck them at the other Bulblins hitting their mark effectively. At that moment, another flock of Kargarocs carrying bombs began to drop them down near the heroes blasting them back.

"Ganondorf and Urien's minions are sure relentless today," commented Ryu as he got up from one of the bomb blasts.

"Tiger!" yelled Sagat's voice as an orange blade shaped projectile shot into the air and hit the bomb that a Kargaroc was carrying sending it up in a puff of smoke as the others looked over in the area of the dungeon and saw that Sagat had broken free from his cell.

"Hey, the prisoner has escaped!" yelled a Gerudo.

"Who cares right now, we could use his strength in fighting off these unwanted guests!" responded Aveil.

"Don't think I'll go quietly back into my cell once this is over," remarked Sagat as he fired off another Tiger Shot at a group of Goriyas making them scatter.

"All right guys, let's get back in this, can't leave him to do all the work," said Link.

"Or to have all the fun," added Ken.

With that, the heroes along with the Gerudos stood back up and charged back into the battle to help Sagat fight off what was remaining of the monstrous legion that was attacking the base. An unarmored Darknut leapt at Sagat and slashed at him, Sagat dodged the sword, grabbed the Darknut, and started pelting him with numerous knee strikes before tossing him away as Alex finished off the Darknut with an Air Stampede. A Goriya jumped at Sagat ready to toss his boomerang at the Thai titan however he was met with an unexpected surprise.

"Tiger Uppercut!" shouted Sagat as he rose into the air and smacked the Goriya out of the sky with a powerful uppercut, as the Goriya hit the ground, one of the Gerudos drove her spear into the monster's heart effectively dispatching it.

"Hazanshu!" shouted Chun-Li as she spun towards a Bulblin with a leaping split kick which the Bulblin barely dodged. A Kargaroc started to swoop down towards the Chinese beauty, however the feathered creature was met by a Hadoken from Ken which knocked it out of the sky as Chun-Li stomped on it to finish the bird off. When the Bulblin charged forward with his club in hand, Chun-Li kicked the green monster in its face as Ken ran forward and finished the job with his Shoryuken.

Ryu leapt over a Helmasaur that tried to charge him, before the little beast could turn around, Ryu delivered a sweep to the Helmasaur flipping it onto its back as another Gerudo speared the monster ending its life. Shiek threw out a barrage of needles towards a Darknut who lifted its shield to block the needles as Shiek crawled under the Darknut's legs and pulled out a knife and cut the straps holding its armor plate on. The angry Darknut whirled around and struck Shiek with the hilt of its blade as Link ran in and shot a Bomb Arrow at the Darknut making it fly towards Aveil who drove her sword through the Darknut's chest once it hit the ground.

Just then, the sound of a horn being blown was heard and everyone stopped and stared in the direction where the horn was being blown and saw a large Bublin wearing a horned helmet with a tattered blue wrap around its head as well as a dirty brown tunic with a steel armor plate around its chest. Strapped to his back was a massive wooden handled axe and as it lumbered over towards the base, everyone's gaze was fixated on the giant creature.

"King Bulblin, so he's behind this assault," said Link.

"Troops, fall back, I will handle this!" barked King Bulblin to the remainder of the fleet. Without any hesitance, the remaining monsters all departed the base and when they were all out of sight, King Bulblin turned back around to face the heroes.

"You guys are quite strong, I wish to face your leader in one on one combat," said King Bulblin in a deep yet hoarse voice.

"I accept your challenge," replied Link as he stepped forward and unsheathed his sword yet again.

"Hmm, do not disappoint me boy!" growled King Bulblin as he wielded his axe.

Link and King Bulblin strafed one another for a brief period, King Bulblin pushed Link back with the sheer weight of his axe and as Link stumbled back he was struck across the face with the butt of the axe. Link quickly rolled back to his feet as King Bulblin swung his axe at the Hylian warrior, Link ducked underneath the swing and and rolled forward stabbing King Bulblin in the side. The large Bulblin let out a groan as he thrust his axe at Link again who flipped back to avoid being hit. Link and King Bulblin circled each other once again, King Bulblin swung again as Link leapt to the side and rolled to the back of King Bulblin and leapt into the air with an upwards slash making the giant Bulblin yelp in pain again as quickly spun around and swung with his axe again. Link blocked with his shield but still wound up stumbling back due to the sheer force behind the swing. King Bulblin started to spin around with its axe sticking outward, Link flipped back to avoid being whacked by his axe and when King Bulblin started to spin the axe low, Link leapt at the monster and slashed King Bulblin yet again making him stagger allowing Link to slash the king a few more times and then finish with a Spin Attack knocking King Bulblin onto his back.

"Man, this beast is quite a durable one," commented Chun-Li.

"Yeah, but Link is definitely making him work though," remarked Ken.

"Your leader in your quest is quite formidable, I admire his boldness," said Sagat.

King Bulblin scrambled back to his feet and parried a leaping slash from Link with his axe, King Bulblin thrust the butt of the axe into Link's stomach making him double over and then the Bulblin whacked Link across the face with the butt of the axe making Link fall on his back. King Bulblin then swung downwards at Link who rolled away from the axe blade just before it connected with him. Unfortunately for King Bulblin, his axe got stuck in the ground and as he pulled it out he stumbled back a bit and Link used the opportunity to strike quickly nailing the king with two slashes followed once again by another Spin Attack. King Bulblin fell again and this time as he stood up he put up his hands as if to say he was done.

"You win this round, I will return for a rematch in the future though. Keep training your sword!" informed King Bulblin as an armored Bullbo trotted next to his master, King Bulblin mounted the Bullbo and rode off away from the base.

"Glad that's all over, for now at least," stated Alex.

"Now that it is, we need to get to the Arbiter's Grounds," added Ryu.

"You proved yourselves trustworthy to me, so I will lead you to the entrance. I'll admit I am worried about Nabooru as well, she's been in there far too long for it to be something minor," commented Aveil.

"Thank you Aveil, you've shown your strength as a leader during Nabooru's absence," said Zelda as she reverted back from her Shiek transformation.

"What about you Sagat what will you do?" inquired Ryu.

"I will stay here in case more beasts rear their ugly heads. It's the least I can do for these ladies," answered Sagat.

"We shouldn't be too long either, and don't worry, we'll get Nabooru out of there alive," stated Link.

"Just one question, do you intend to procreate with these ladies?" asked Alex.

"Maybe a few of them, not the entire tribe though," answered Sagat.

"You enjoy yourself with that, and thanks for assisting us in that battle man," commented Ken.

"If you're gonna save Nabooru, we shouldn't dawdle too much longer, let's go now," suggested Aveil.

Link and company nodded in agreement as the six heroes followed the Gerudos' second in command towards the entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds where Nabooru and a Secret Text were lying in wait.

Author's Note: Another chapter in the books, yeah I decided to give Zelda her Shiek transformation for the hell of it since she had that in the Smash Bros games. Also is anyone else excited about the Zelda 25th anniversary symphony, I am. So far they only have shows confirmed for Los Angeles and London, if they do one in the San Francisco Bay Area, I'll definitely get tickets for that, the Zelda series has some of the best music in video games. Anyways, next chapter our heroes begin their exploration of the Arbiter's Grounds. I'm off to go work on that, but until then, please read and review.


	27. Arbiter's Grounds Part 1

**Chapter 27: Arbiter's Grounds Part 1**

Not long after departing the camp where the Gerudos lived, Aveil soon led Link and his friends to an area ancient in appearance. The winds blew the sand around them as everyone shielded their eyes the best they could to keep from getting sand in there.

"Here we are, the Arbiter's Grounds, Nabooru has to be trapped in there somewhere. Please get her out of there, preferrably alive," said Aveil.

"We'll definitely see to it that we do, an again, thank you Aveil. We'll see you when we're done in here," commented Link as gave a nod to the Gerudo second-in-command and promptly started to walk into the dungeon with the others following suit after also giving Aveil a nod of assurance.

Upon entering the Arbiter's Grounds, the heroes found themselves in a dark and dank area with a only a few dilipidated torches lighting the area in front of them. Sand covered the ground in front of them and the heroes could tell that they would most likely sink in the sand if they stood idle for too long.

"As if we didn't have enough on our plate, now we have quicksand too. Oh well, no one said saving the world would be easy," stated Alex.

Without hesitance, the six heroes sprinted across the sandy path over to another part of solid ground where the doorway leading further into the depths of the old dungeon stood. Link quickly opened the door and the heroes all walked through where they saw a large steel doorway blocking further entrance as well as most of the ground being a river of sand for Link and the others to cross. Up from the depths of the sand rose several small skeletal creatures armed with crude wooden spears and the little legion immediately began its march towards Link's crew.

"Stalchildren, while their numbers may seem daunting, they really aren't much of a threat," said Link.

"I'll take care of these, you find a way to get that door open," said Zelda as she transformed into Shiek and began to plow through the Stalchildren while Link and the others soldiered forward as quickly as possible to the nearest solid ground while trying to find something that would open the massive blockade in front of them. At that moment, Ryu spotted a thick chain with a handle at the end of it.

"Something tells me that pulling that chain will open the door, however, if we want it done quickly, we'll need a lot of strength for that," said Ryu.

"Then that sounds up my alley," commented Alex as he headed over to the chain and got a firm grip on the handle before giving the chain a strong yank. Just as Ryu had said, the thick steel door began to slowly open. After making sure the door was open wide enough for all of them through, Alex released the chain and got back onto solid ground before sinking into the sand.

"That door is not gonna stay open forever, let's move now!" exclaimed Link.

"C'mon Zelda, let's make tracks now!" called out Ken to Zelda who had just finished dispatching the last of the Stalchildren.

Zelda nodded and sprinted towards the doorway and wound up leaping through at the last possible second. Not long after, the door slammed shut behind them and the six heroes descended a staircase in front of them and came across a large well decorated room with four massive torches in front of them. All of a sudden, three flames on the torches went out and three lanterns appeared out of nowhere and floated off into different areas of the dungeon as a doorway in front of the heroes slammed shut after the flames on the torches were snuffed out.

"I'm guessing we need to get those torches re-ignited in order to progress any further," remarked Chun-Li.

"I'd say so as well, I suggest we split up to get this done faster," replied Link.

"Agreed, now how should we split up?" inquired Alex.

"You come with me, I might need your muscle, Link, go with Ryu, Chun-Li and Ken should be able to handle themselves fine," suggested Zelda.

"All right then, I'm ok with those groups," commented Ryu.

"Me too, now let's find those ghosts and get those torches lit again so we can torch the boss here," added Ken.

Underneath a patch of sand was another handled chain, Alex wasted no time grabbing the chain out of the sand and giving it a strong yank. A staircase opened up that descended to a lower part of the temple. Link and Alex ran down the staircase and found themselves in a large room with a pillar while Zelda used her magic to hover her and Ryu up to the rafters where one of the lanterns flew off to and Ken and Chun-Li entered a room on the west side of the main and Ryu found themselves in a room and ran quickly across the sand, and found large block sitting in the middle of the platform they ran to. Ryu pushed the block into a nearby hole and him and Zelda climbed onto the block and ran towards a handled chain with a chandelier sitting near it. Ryu started yanking at the chain as the chandelier slowly rose off the ground.

"Don't run completely across, stop in the midle, trust me," said Zelda.

Ryu nodded as he finished pulling the chain and ran over to where Zelda was standing and as the chandelier dropped, Ryu and Zelda passed through a hole in the middle and climbed onto the chandelier and found themselves entering a hallway with numerous blocks dotted across a pit of sand.

"I'm gonna guess we're gonna have to be extremely quick to get across," commented Ryu. Zelda nodded as the changed into Shiek and the two began to quickly bound across the sand pit. Meanwhile, Link and Alex found themselves jumping down a pit and finding themselves in a circular room with a large dial going across a pole in the middle.

"What's with this thing?" asked Alex.

"We push this thing and makes the room floor rise or fall depending on the direction we push," answered Link.

"Hmm, let me give in a try," said Alex as he walked over to the dial and pushed it a couple of notches clockwise making the room rise a bit and a doorway making itself open. From out of nowhere though came a shrill scream which paralyzed Link and Alex and the two found themselves being struck by a large club. When the two rose off the ground, Link saw what hit them as skeleton wearing tattered rags carrying the club with him shambled over to the duo.

"It's a ReDead Knight!" exclaimed Link.

"So how do you propose we deal with this?" inquired Alex.

Link pulled out his bow and decided to load it with a Bomb Arrow and fired at the ReDead Knight making it stagger backwards. Link quickly fired another Bomb Arrow and the screaming skeleton fell apart and dissipated in a puff of smoke. Link and Alex entered the doorway in which they found a chest that contained a small key inside.

"I think there was a locked room at the very bottom, let's move the floor down as low as it can go," suggested Link.

In the room that Ken and Chun-Li entered, as they walked forward, a series of spikes jutted out of the floor just inches in front of their faces.

"Phew, we're gonna have to watch our step around here," gasped Chun-Li.

"This is nothing more than a minor annoyance, just means we're gonna have to move carefully," replied Ken.

Ken and Chun-Li traversed through the room making sure that they didn't hit the spikes that sprang from the ground. Upon reaching a platform, a few skulls on the ground sprouted wings and started to fly at the two. Chun-Li delivered a kick to one of the Bubbles and when it flew back, Ken fired a Hadoken as the creature making it shatter. The two repeated the process to the remaining Bubbles and continued along their path. Eventually coming to a large block that Ken pulled towards them and then went to another side and pushed the block into an indentation in the middle of the ground. Ken and Chun-Li then climbed up and saw a bridge that had a large chandelier blocking the path. Ken pulled a nearby chain which made the chandelier rise as Chun-Li ran across while the chandelier was rising. After making sure he had enough time to get across before the chandelier fell again. Ken released the chain and quickly sprinted across the bridge joining Chun-Li as the two came to a winding hallway where a series of Stalchildren rose from the ground.

"These little pests again, no problem," remarked Ken.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" yelled Chun-Li as she spun around upside down with both legs out mowing down one legion of Stalchildren.

"Tatsumakisenpuukyaku!" yelled Ken as he spun around with his leg jutting out disposing of the other part of the Stalchildren army.

As the two continued to run down the hallway, a loud scream paralyzed them both and a ReDead Knight shambled over to Ken and Chun-Li and swung his heavy club and knocked the duo on their backs. As they sprang back up, Chun-Li flipped at the ReDead Knight with her Hazanshu and Ken followed up with his Shoryuken making the flaming skeleton vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Heh, we cremated that creature," quipped Ken as the two continued to run forward and found a chest, inside was the Dungeon Map. After grabbing the map, the two continued forward into the door in front of them. In the meantime, Zelda and Ryu found themselves in a room with a large swinging spiked bar spinning around in the middle.

"Let's move as soon as the bar swings past us," said Zelda.

Zelda and Ryu quickly ran across once the spiked bar spun by them and ran directly ahead of them where they found a chest containing a small key, the locked door was to the east of them. Once the spiked bar swung by yet again. The princess and the martial artist ran towards the locked door and used the small key to open the pathway where they found a dark room with numerous lanterns adorning the circular room.

"The creature that stole the light from the torch should be around here somewhere," commented Ryu as he surveyed room. Soon they saw one of the lanterns move and the apparition known as a Poe appeared before them.

"Now how exactly are we supposed to attack a ghost?" asked Ryu.

"I'm not sure exactly, just watch for an opening though," answered Zelda.

At that moment, the Poe glowed a bright purple as he swung his flaming lantern at Ryu and Zelda and hit them both.

"He has to become tangible in order to hit us, my guess is when he prepares to swing at us, we should beat him to the attack," commented Ryu.

"I think so too, let's try your theory," said Zelda as the Poe started to glow purple again, Ryu smacked the specter with his Shoryuken. Ryu and the others sending the ghost floating backwards. The Poe floated towards Ryu and Zelda again and once more, the purple glow signified it being ready to attack, Zelda leapt up and hit the monster with a kick infused with magic that floored the Poe. A black orb with a faint purple glow around it appeared.

"I think we should destroy that," said Zelda.

"Shakunetsu!" yelled Ryu as a reddish-orange Hadoken shot forth from Ryu's palms and nailed the orb shattering it making the Poe vanish and the flame from its lantern fly off.

"That wasn't too difficult, I'm wondering if the others were able to find their respective ghost," pondered Ryu.

"We should make our way back though just to make sure," responded Zelda.

Ken and Chun-Li entered a similar dark room and found themselves overlooking a floating lantern as the Poe hovered towards them, as it glowed purple, and swung its lantern at the two who flipped back to avoid being it by the ghost.

"What do you think we should do Ken?" asked Chun-Li.

"I say we fight fire with fire," answered Ken as he dashed at the Poe once it glowed purple again and released another Shoryuken making it fly back. It slowly hovered towards the two once again.

"This thing just doesn't learn does it," commented Ken as he waited for the tell that the Poe was going to attack. Once he saw it, him and Chun-Li released and EX Kikoken and an EX Hadoken into it simultaneously making the Poe fall, once the Poe's soul became visible to them, Chun-Li ran over and used her Hyakuretsu Kyaku as her rapid fire kicks eventually shattered the orb and the Poe vanished into smoke and its lantern shattered.

"Well, that's all said and done, let's get back to the others now," suggested Chun-Li.

Ken nodded as him and Chun-Li left the dark room. Link and Alex also entered a circular room that was very dark and adorned with suits of old armor. The Poe hovered out from one of the suits and swung its lantern at Alex who parried the attack and countered with his Flash Chop as Link did a vertical Spin Attack to the creature making it stagger back. The Poe floated away and the two fighters gave chase, as the Poe glowed purple again, Alex rushed forward and struck the Poe with his Slash Elbow making the Poe fall to the ground with its soul exposed. Link brandished his Megaton Hammer and promptly smashed the Poe's soul and like its bretheren, it vanished in smoke as the flame from its lantern flew off.

"Not much of a workout there," said Alex.

"Well, let's head back now," added Link as he opened a nearby treasure chest containing the Compass.

Eventually, all six heroes met up again as the torches all lit up yet again and the doorway leading further into the Arbiter's Grounds opened up.

"It's only going to get more difficult from here, but at least the ghost hunt is over," remarked Link.

"Agreed, now let's make tracks," added Ryu.

With that, the six heroes found themselves in a large circular room with hole in the shape of a gear in the middle, the only way that looked open to them was to the west, so logically, they entered the door and found themselves in a room overlooking a large pit.

"Nowhere to go but down," stated Alex.

The other five nodded in agreement as they all leapt down the chasm and found themselves surrounded by Bubbles once again, only this time, they were surrounded by fire as the flying skulls dove at the heroes who all leapt out of the way. Link shot an arrow at the flaming Bubble as Alex follwed up with his Air Stampede which shattered the skull. After disposing of the remaining Fire Bubbles in a similar fashion, Link and the others entered a nearby door where three skeletons rose up from the ground and each of them were brandishing dual swords and began to walk towards the six heroes.

"Great, Stalfos once again, well let's get this over with now," said Link as he drew his sword and took a swing which the Stalfos parried with his own sword and then slashed at the heroes.

"These skeletons aren't stupid, it looks like they're going to deflect our attacks with their swords," commented Chun-Li.

"Indeed, watch where their swords are positioned and strike the opening," added Link.

One Stalfos swung at Zelda who shielded herself with Nayru's Love and took a swing at a Stalfos who quickly parried her attack with his blade as Alex took the opportunity to grab the skeletal knight and Power Bomb it. Chun-Li and Ken then delivered simultaneous kicks to another which stuck its blades up to block the attack and then let out a roar in which Ken took the opportunity to Shoryuken the Stalfos flooring the creature. Link rolled a bomb at the third Stalfos and the ensuing explosion made the bony creature's arms fall off and Ryu nailed the armless Stalfos with a Hadoken as it gathered its limbs. After a while of waiting and timing their attacks, the trio of Stalfos soon met its end. All of a sudden though the sounds of chains snapping was heard and as Link and the others looked up, they saw cages falling towards them. Link rolled out of the way, however the others were trapped inside.

"Link, go on ahead and see what's in the next room, we'll catch up to you," said Ryu.

"Are you sure of that," said Link.

"Yeah, we'll find our way out," answered Alex.

Link hesitantly walked through the door in front of him, and found himself surrounded by a pit of sand. The ground started to shake and from underneath the sand sprang up a large sandworm with a large mouth and a giant blue tongue.

"Molgera!" gasped Link.

Link started to look around his surroundings. As the ground started to shake again, he ran from his spot as Molgera popped its head out of the sand, its tongue hanging out. Link quickly took out his Clawshot and fired at the tongue pulling the long blue body part towards Link who began to slash frantically at the tongue with his sword. Eventually Molgera retreated back into the sand after spitting out a few younglings who began to slither towards Link and one leapt at him in an attempt to bite him. Link rolled out of the way and grabbed the youngling with his Clawshot and slashed it making the small sandworm vanish. However, Link soon found himself enveloped by the mouth of Molgera who tried to swallow the Hylian hero, Link stabbed at the creature's mouth, making Molgera spit him out.

"Disgusting, I don't intend to be this monster's dinner," grumbled Link.

As the ground rumbled yet again, Link ran quickly as Molgera popped out again, Link fired out his Clawshot grabbing Molgera's tongue and began to promptly slash it yet again. Again after a series of slashes. Molgera spat out more younglings and retreated into the sand. One of the young sandworms leapt up and bit Link who winced before latching onto the youngling with his Clawshot before dispatching of it with his sword. Molgera rose out of the sand again and began to fly around and starting spitting out even more younglings before descending back into the sand.

"This creature intends to keep me busy with its young in an effort to try and ingest me, I won't let that happen," commented Link.

Link weaved away from Molgera's young, dispatching them whenever necessary. As the ground rumbled again, Link moved again from where he was standing as Molgera's head arose from the sand yet again. Dodging the bite attempt of yet another youngling. Link latched onto Molgera's tongue with his Clawshot once again and began to frantically slash the tongue until all of the sudded all the younglings dropped dead as Molgera flew into the air screaming hoarsely before its body began to dry out and it exploded into sand. A treasure chest appeared in the center of the room. Also, Zelda and the others walked into the room at this time.

"Looks you handled a monster without us again, and we weren't even poisoned this time," remarked Chun-Li.

"How did you get out of the cages?" asked Link.

"The Titan's Gloves finallly came in handy," said Alex as he pointed to his hands indicating he was wearing the gloves Tom had given him.

"Anyways, let's see what we got for your troubles," stated Ken.

Link opened the treasure chest and inside was a gear shaped object with sharp metal on the teeth and seemed large enough for someone to ride on.

"We got the Spinner, this should definitely help us with navigating the remainder of this dungeon," said Link.

"Then let's continue onwards, we want to make sure we get Nabooru out of here alive," suggested Ryu.

With that, the six left the room and resumed their exploration of the Arbiter's Grounds.

Author's Note: I've been suffering a writer's block as of late and work and school have been quite hectic as well. I'm glad I finally got over my writer's block though and am glad to bring you a new chapter now. I got Skyward Sword back at launch. It's now my favorite Zelda game even surpassing A Link to the Past. I do plan to implement things from that game into this fic too. I also want to get that Hyrule Historia artbook that's out in Japan too, but since I can't read Japanese, I'll have to wait until an official US release, get to it Nintendo! Anyways, I'm off to work on the next chapter, I promise you won't have to wait that long for the next update. Until then though, please read and review.


	28. Arbiter's Grounds Part 2

**Chapter 28: Arbiter's Grounds Part 2**

After obtaining the Spinner from a hard fought battle with Molgera, Link and company continued to trek their way through the Arbiter's Grounds in hopes of finding Nabooru.

"I wonder how this spinning disk thingy that we found is going to help us in this place," stated Chun-Li.

At that moment, Link spotted a wall with tracks on it and pulled out his freshly acquired Spinner. Link boarded the Spinner and began to ride along the tracks across the tracks leading him up to a higher level within the dungeon as the others gazed up in the area Link was riding up to, at that moment, they saw the Spinner descending towards them as Zelda caught it.

"Use that to get up here and then relay it down!" called out Link.

Not wasting any time, Zelda and the others then used a relay system where one would follow Link up on the Spinner and then toss it back down for someone else to head up. As soon as all six were done getting up to the higher level, they continued their trek through the Arbiter's Grounds were they found more Stalfos emerge each brandishing dual swords.

"More of these guys, time to crack some skulls guys," commented Alex.

Link and the others started to fight the skeletal creatures making sure to aim their strikes between where they had their blades up to guard. After a few minutes of combat, the Stalfos soon fell and Link and company continued their expedition. The six soon came across another long chasm where the walls were lined with tracks for them to ride the Spinner across.

"Back to the relay system again?" asked Zelda.

"You got that right," answered Link as he boarded the Spinner and rode along the tracks jumping between walls where needed to until he reached the other side of the chasm. Link then tossed the Spinner across the chasm thus beginning the Spinner relay system again. After all six got across again, they saw a gear shaped hole in the middle of the ground.

"From the looks of that, we could probably use the Spinner on that to trigger something," chimed in Ken as he looked at the hole.

"It is worth a shot," added Ryu.

Link deployed the Spinner and rode the device into the hole and a rumbling sound became audible as a platform rose up from the ground and led them to a plateau with a door leading further into the dungeon.

"I wonder what will be waiting for us on the other side," said Zelda.

"Only one way to find out," replied Link as he put the Spinner away.

Link and company ran across to the plateau and opened the door, as they entered the room on the other side, they saw that the floor was covered in a clear liquid leading them all to cock their heads in confusion.

"What the hell is that stuff on the ground supposed to be?" inquired Alex.

Chun-Li knelt down and examined the liquid which was thick and sniffed it and licked her finger afterwards.

"It's olive oil," answered Chun-Li.

"Olive oil, either someone made a mess cooking, or that means you know who is around here," remarked Ken.

"What do you mean by you know who?" questioned Link.

At that moment, crashing down came a large red skinned man with an odd turquoise colored hairstyle as well as a uniquely styled mustache. He was wearing black pants as well as a black strap across his chest and was also wearing a belt with a large buckle that had a large lion emblem on it. He was carrying a large barrel with him that a lion's head on one end.

"Hakan, I'm guessing he's under mind control as well," said Ryu.

"Looks like it's time to oil up!" exclaimed Hakan as he poured some of the oil from his barrel onto his body and placed the barrel down and made a ready pose.

"Let's snap him out of it," said Zelda as her and Link ran towards Hakan however they slipped on the oil and fell flat on their faces.

"All this oil all over the place is gonna make this fight a real pain in the ass," grumbled Alex.

"Tell me about it, nevertheless, we gotta save Hakan from his mind controlled hell," said Ken.

"We'll attack him from a distance!" exclaimed Link as he fired an arrow at Hakan who slid under the arrow. Zelda tried to fire off a Din's Fire but was swept back off of her feet by Hakan's Oil Slide and he then followed it up by jumping on Zelda with all his bulk yet again. Chun-Li spun forward with a Spinning Bird Kick nailing Hakan multiple times, however Hakan tackled Chun-Li to the ground and rolled with her into a wall sending her crashing against it. Every time one of the six heroes tried to mount an attack, they would wind up slipping and sliding around before crashing to the ground in the oil while Hakan seemed to move about without any impairment much to the heroes' amazement.

"How is he moving so gracefully across all this oil?" asked Link.

"He's a professional oil wrestler in his home country of Turkey, he's used to it," answered Ryu as he fired a Hadoken at Hakan's head only to have Hakan slide under it. Ken leapt in with a kick to Hakan, nailing with it, however upon landing, Ken began to lose his footing as Hakan grabbed him and squeezed Ken tightly until shot out of Hakan's grip and flew into the air, landing right on top of Link.

"I know you didn't intend to, but thanks for breaking my fall," said Ken.

"Next time, find a different landing target though," replied Link.

Ryu spun forward with his Tatsumakisenpuukyaku, Hakan sidestepped the attack as as Ryu landed he started to slip and slide and crash right into Zelda.

"This is quite the challenge I will admit," grumbled Ryu as he lay on the oily ground.

"You're mine!" shouted Alex as he dove at Hakan. However, Hakan doused himself with more oil and lay prone on the ground as Alex slipped off of Hakan's oiled body, the Turkish fighter mounted the buff blonde warrior and spun around and started to squeeze Alex with all of his might.

"Here I come!" yelled Hakan as Alex shot out from under Hakan like a slingshot and crashed right into Ryu and Zelda which caused the two let out a shriek of pain as they were pinned against the wall by Alex's bulk.

"Hazashu!" shouted Chun-Li as she nailed Hakan across the head and chest with a flipping split kick, which caused Hakan to stagger back into Ken who followed up with a Shoryuken nailing Hakan three times and sending him flying back and hitting the ground with a thud. Using the opportunity to attack, Link brandished his bow yet again and shot an arrow at the crystal on Hakan's forehead shattering it immediately. Hakan let out a shriek and then shook his head and looked around his surroundings in bewilderment.

"Wow, what a dream that was. But where am I now?" inquired Hakan.

"You're in a dungeon known as the Arbiter's Grounds, you were brainwashed but we were able to save you," answered Link.

"I'm terribly sorry for any inconvinience I may have caused you during that time. Speaking of oddities, what is thing that I am carrying on my person?" asked Hakan as he pulled out a black key with a purple jewel in the middle of it.

"The boss key! May we have that good sir, we wish to defeat the monsters roaming this dungeon and need that to progress further," said Zelda.

"By all means, it's the least I can do to repay you for saving me, now if you'll excuse me, I must find my way out of this place," said Hakan as he handed the heroes the boss key before departing.

"The boss of this dungeon should be too far from here, I suggest we get moving if we are to save Nabooru," suggested Link.

The other five nodded in agreement, and after splitting a red potion, they all walked towards a door on the other side of the room. In the next room, they found another gear shaped hole in the middle of the room. Link pulled out the Spinner again and this time, the walls spun around revealing a passageway that led to a large locked door indicating the boss of the dungeon was sitting on just the other side waiting.

"All right! Time to take care of whatever is on the other side now!" exclaimed Chun-Li.

As the six walked forward, a cage fell from the ceiling and landed down around Ryu prompting the others to look back and see if they could somehow release Ryu from the cage. However, three more fell and landed around Zelda, Ken, and Chun-Li resepctively.

"More traps, man this dungeon has been crazy," said Alex.

Link looked up and saw a cage falling towards him, before it fell around him, he tossed the Spinner and boss key aside right as the cage slammed down around Link.

"Alex, don't worry about us, we'll get out of this somehow, go and finish the boss of this dungeon and find Nabooru!" exclaimed Link.

"We'll catch up to you, we promise that," added Zelda.

Alex nodded to show he understood what Link and Zelda said and grabbed the Spinner and boss key off the ground and ran towards the door and used the boss key to unlock the door, heading into the lair of the dungeon's boss. Alex found himself looking around a large circular room with a sandy pit in the middle. As the door shut behind Alex, the room began to shake as a large skeletal monster rose out from the ground and roared loudly at Alex.

"Great, so I'm gonna have to beat this big bonehead on my own, we'll see if this Spinner really helps," grumbled Alex.

Not wasting any time Alex mounted the Spinner and took off towards the giant skeleton known as Stallord. Alex surveyed the area around Stallord tried attacking the front with his Spinner but found himself merely bouncing off of the monster's ribcage.

"A frontal attack won't work, might as well try the rear," mused Alex to himself as he rode towards Stallord again and piloted the Spinner around to the creature's spine and drove the Spinner into Stallord's spine crushing part of it making Stallord let out a loud monstrous shriek as numerous Stalchildren started to rise out of the ground. Alex weaved side to side to avoid crashing into any of the Stalchildren. Alex continued to swerve around the Stalchildren waiting for his opening and when he saw it, he nailed Stallord in the spine yet again shattering another portion of it. Even more Stalchildren rose out of the ground making Alex's pathway in the sand pit even more cluttered. Alex started to get annoyed at being deflected off of his path by the Stalchildren milling about the pit.

"Sheesh, I'll be glad once this ordeal is over with," grumbled Alex to himself.

Soon, after much patience, Alex soon found his opening amongst the cluster of Stalchildren and smashed Stallord's spine yet again and all the Stalchildren disappeared in a puff of smoke as did all of Stallord's body save for the skull. The sand began to disappear into the ground as a large pillar with tracks around it was exposed.

"Something tells me this battle isn't quite over yet, I better be on guard," said Alex.

No sooner than did Alex finish his sentence, Stallord's skull rose up and started to float in the air, Alex boarded the Spinner yet again and rode along the tracks leading up the pillar, as Alex rode up the pillar, he eventually came across Stallord's skull, the floating skull began to breathe fireballs at the buff blonde who jumped onto the opposing tracks with the Spinner avoiding all the fireballs that Stallord spat at him. Eventually Alex smacked Stallord's skull with the Spinner sending it crashing to the ground.

"I think now is a good time to use these," said Alex as he donned the Titan's Gloves. A strange aura surrounded him as his skin turned a brown color, his hair a slate gray and his clothing black as the white kanji symbol for "Strength" became emblazoned on his torso, Alex picked up the skull and tossed it against the wall and began laying numerous punches into Stallord before it regained its composure and rammed Alex into the opposing wall before floating away again.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" shouted Alex as he rode the Spinner yet again, this time, spike covered disks also ran along the tracks, the first one catching Alex by surprise and knocking him down. Alex quickly got back up and rode the tracks yet again, jumping along the adjacent tracks each time a spiky disk came spinning along the track he was on. Stallord was more aggressive with his fireballs too, forcing Alex to be on his toes the whole time. After a while of aggravation, Alex was able to successfully connect the Spinner with Stallord yet again sending it crashing to the ground once again.

"This time, I'll finish you!" hollered Alex as he once against the strength of the Titan's Gloves to toss the skull against the wall and proceed to lay numerous punches into Stallord before picking up the skull yet again delivering a hard suplex to it. Stallord's skull let out a hoarse yell as it flew up into the air yet again slowly but stopped in its tracks and exploded in large purple puff of smoke as Alex breathed a sigh of relief as he rode the Spinner to the top and saw Link and the others waiting for him.

"Hey Alex, you look different," commented Ryu.

"Oh yeah, the power of the Titan's Gloves, it helped me out quite a bit against the big bag of bones I just defeated," answered Alex.

"So Stallord was the boss of this domain I see, now where is Nabooru though?" pondered Link.

From out of nowhere, a cage lowered itself to the ground and lying inside of it was a Gerudo woman with her hot pink hair done up in a large ponytail, she was clothed in all white and wore a jewel encrusted necklace around her, lying next to her appeared to be another Secret Text.

"Nabooru! Let's get her out of there!" exclaimed Zelda.

"No problem," stated Alex as he effortlessly ripped through the bars of the cage before removing the Titan's Gloves, returning his body to normal.

"That's something we should have used when we got trapped in those cages the past times in this dungeon," stated Ken.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, we should have," said Alex.

Nabooru began to slowly stir awake and as she looked up at the six heroes, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys came to save me I assume," commented Nabooru

"You are correct Nabooru, thank you for protecting that Secret Text from the clutches of evildoers though," commented Zelda.

"Don't mention guys, to those of you who don't know me, yes I am Nabooru, the leader of the Gerudos. When I heard that Ganondorf was causing trouble here, I came in here to see if I could stop his plans, unfortunately, I wound up getting caught by his minions. Who knows what would have happened had you not shown up when you did," answered Nabooru.

"We're lucky we did save you too, the others have been worried about you, we're glad we can bring you back safely to them," said Chun-Li.

"Good to hear that Aveil and the others are okay, let's not waste any time in getting back to them," suggested Nabooru.

"My thoughts exactly, let's be on our way now," added Link.

Without a moment's hesitance, the heroes along with Nabooru stepped into the pillar of light in the middle of the dungeon which instantly transported them outside the Arbiter's Grounds.

Author's Note: Well, things have been quite a mess on my side with work and all. Plus a break up with my girlfriend put me in a funk for a while. Thankfully though, it was a peaceful break up and we're still friends though. Anyways, I'm still waiting for word on a US release for Zelda Hyrule Historia and also I am enjoying Street Fighter X Tekken as well, it is quite fun. On another note, I'm looking forward to this year's upcoming FanimeCon and my next update should be ready sometime after Fanime. Anyways, I'm off to go plan the next chapter, until then, please read and review.


	29. Take Me Back To Tokyo

**Chapter 29: Take Me Back To Tokyo**

The hot sun was still beating on the desert land as Link and the others emerged just outside the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds with Nabooru in tow. No sooner than did they take a step did they see Aveil running towards them obviously overjoyed to see that Nabooru was alive.

"Hey, you're all alive, thank the goddesses!" exclaimed Aveil.

"Thanks to Link and the others, that is true," replied Nabooru.

"I'd say Alex deserves most of the thanks here, he's the one that defeated Stallord," commented Link.

"Hey, no need to thank me, I'm just glad you're alive and well and that we kept another Secret Text out of Ganondorf and Urien's hands," chimed in Alex.

"I wish to see how the others are doing right now," said Nabooru.

Not wasting any time, Link and company headed back down the camp where the Gerudos were. There they saw a group of Gerudos pointing their spears at familiar red skinned man.

"Hey, I was trapped inside that crazy dungeon myself, I'm not gonna hurt you ladies!" exclaimed Hakan.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" asked the Gerudo.

"Hey, it's all right, he's a friend!" called out Link as they saw what's going on. Hearing that, the Gerudos immediately lowered their spears.

"Phew, glad you're here to back me up, I'm not looking to be an oily shish kabob," said Hakan with a sigh of relief.

As the Gerudos looked up, they all cheered wildly at seeing their leader alive and ran up to hug Nabooru. Sagat walked out of the one of buildings as well to see what was going on, and stood with his arms folded as a grin formed on his face at seeing Link and the others alive.

"Sagat, how have things been with the Gerudos while we've been dungeon crawling?" inquired Ryu.

"Things have been quiet since that initial assault. I see you succeeded in rescuing the leader of this tribe, good job," answered Sagat.

"For all your hard work, you are free to come and go from here as you please, and any friend of yours will be a friend of us too," commented Nabooru to Link and company.

"We are truly grateful for your kind gesture," commented Chun-Li.

"Hey Sagat, Hakan, now that this crisis has been averted, what do you two intend to do now?" inquired Ken.

"I myself am gonna find a way to get back to Turkey so I can see how my wife and daughters are, oh I hope they're all okay," answered Hakan.

"I will be returning to Thailand myself after I procreate with some of this tribe. Hopefully this will produce a strong future generation for these women," responded Sagat.

"I see, best of luck in your journeys you two, we must be off on our own as well," stated Zelda.

"Hold on, before we go off searching about aimlessly, where exactly should we go now?" asked Alex.

"We were covering old ground last time I remembered, I think we should go back to Japan and see if anything is going on over there," suggested Ryu.

"That's a good idea buddy, we don't know what antics may have taken place since we picked you up," remarked Ken.

"Then that's where we'll head to next," stated Link as he pulled the Teleport Orb out from his pouch.

"Best of luck on your journey, maybe I'll see you around somewhere down the line," commented Sagat.

"Same to you my friend, and again thank you for helping us in that onslaught against this camp," replied Zelda.

"To Tokyo, Japan!" exclaimed Link as he rose the Teleport Orb into the air.

Within seconds, Link and company were engulfed in a bright blue light and they found themselves being teleported away from the hot Gerudo Desert while Sagat, Hakan, and the Gerudos waved goodbye to the heroes. Soon, Link and the others found themselves standing in a forest on the outskirts of the area as they walked out to a clearing, they saw that they were indeed back in Ryu's homeland of Japan.

"Time to see if we can find any clues that may lead us to the next Secret Text," commented Alex.

"As well as make sure that everything has been ok over here," added Ryu.

Wasting no time, the heroes started to traverse down the streets of Tokyo. Everything seemed to be somewhat normal, as the heroes surveyed their surroundings, they saw a flyer promoting a sumo wrestling match between faces familiar to the others.

"So E. Honda has a sumo wrestling match coming up against...a Goron?" said Ken.

"Gorko the Goron is what the flyer says, I wonder when the match is taking place exactly," commented Chun-Li.

"It says it's going on tonight, I wonder if we'll be able to even get tickets to watch the show at this time," mused Alex.

"Beats me, either way, we should get ourselves to the Kokugikan as fast as possible. Maybe either Edmond or Gorko might know something we don't," suggested Ryu.

"I agree, you lead the way Ryu since this is you know the area best," said Link.

Ryu nodded to show he understood Link and started to lead the others towards the Kokugikan, the premier dohyo in Tokyo. As they traversed the streets, they continued to keep their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. After a while of walking, Ryu spotted a large old fashioned looking building with many people waiting to enter the building and even some sumo wrestlers were in attendance.

"So this is the Kokugikan, I suggest we see if we can get seats into the event," commented Zelda.

As the six made their way towards the large crowd they saw a familiar face walking towards the arena to prepare for his match. He had the traditional topknot hairstyle as well and his face was painted with red stripes, he was wearing a large blue pinstriped robe and wooden sandals as he walked. He was a well known Ozeki in the sport of sumo wrestling, Edmond Honda.

"Hey Edmond! Over here!" yelled Ryu to his fellow countryman.

Hearing Ryu's voice, E. Honda turned his head in the direction he heard the voice coming from and saw Ryu and the others waving at him, he let out a grin as he waved back while making his way towards the crowd.

"Hey Ryu, good to see you again my friend, you've come to show some support for a fellow countryman I see, that makes me happy," remarked E. Honda.

"Yeah, I see you're competing against a Goron, they're some of the best sumo wrestlers from my world, I know you're in for quite a challenge," stated Link.

"Hmm, you're travelling with a large group. Is there something going on that I'm not aware of?" inquired E. Honda.

"That's what we were gonna ask you, if you knew of any strange occurrences that may have happened around here. From the looks of it though, it's been quiet though," responded Ken.

"I can always ask my opponent after the match if he knows of anything, but it'll have to wait until after the match," replied E. Honda.

"Speaking of which, it's good to see some fellow countrymen of my own here as well! Link, what brings you to these parts?" asked a familiar voice.

Link and Zelda whirled around and saw a Goron waving at them, he had all the traditional tribal tattoos that most Gorons had once they came of age, he also was carrying a large backpack stuffed with numerous trinkets on his person and was clothed in a traditional mawashi. He was E. Honda's opponent in the sumo match taking place, Gorko.

"Gorko, nice meeting you again, I'm on yet another adventure with Zelda and some of the folks of this world, my journeys have brought me back here to see if we can find clues as to where to go next," answered Link.

"This world is huge, it's a place I would love to travel to learn some of it's mysteries. So far, I'm liking this world though. And I'm looking forward to facing a champion sumo of this world in my tribe's favorite pasttime," replied Gorko.

"Do you know of anything out of the ordinary that we should investigate?" asked Chun-Li.

"I've heard rumors of a large tower sitting out on the ocean south of this country. I'm not sure how far south though, but we can talk more on this after my match," responded Gorko.

"Speaking of which, do you guys need seats, I can get you guys front row," chimed in E. Honda.

"You'd really do that for us?" inquired Alex.

"Sure I would, anything for Ryu and his friends," answered E. Honda.

"We thank you for you generosity, and best of luck to the both of you in your competition," chimed in Zelda.

"Yes indeed, good luck to you my competitor," said Gorko extending to E. Honda.

"And the same to you my fellow sumo," added E. Honda as him and Gorko shook hands before they walked off to prepare for their match. Link and company then made their way to the ring as well where they were shown to their seats and promptly sat down as they waited for E. Honda and Gorko's match to start.

"The sport of sumo sure has a lot of customs in your world from what I'm seeing," remarked Link.

"Yes, it's origins stem from the Shinto religion in my world and many of those rituals still carry over to the sport today, such as purifying the ring with salt among many other things," responded Ryu.

"I must say I find these customs quite interesting, and makes me more excited to see the upcoming match," said Zelda.

After a while of waiting, an announcer came out to the ring and after checking his microphone began to speak to the audience in attendance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Kokugikan welcomes you to this match as sumo wrestlers of two worlds come together in one place to challenge each other to a bout to see who is the greatest in this newly fused world. First, hailing from a place known as Death Mountain, he's a wrestler who is as solid as rock, which fits since his diet consists of rocks, let's show some appreciation for Gorko!" exclaimed the announcer.

Gorko walked out to the dohyo and threw salt down as a group of Gorons sitting the audience as well as a few Hylians began to cheer for the Goron that was representing their world. Gorko stood determined as he waited for his opponent to come out.

"And hailing from Tokyo, Japan is one of our homeland's premier Ozeki who has a hundred hands of fury and they're all aiming to show who is the best in sumo. Give it up for Edmond Honda!" shouted the announcer.

E. Honda then walked out to the dohyo as well to thunderous cheers from his pupils as well as many natives of Japan as he also threw salt down and took a ready stance as Gorko did the same and the two stared at each other as the referee made his way over to the two large bodies. But before the ref could give the signal to begin the match, a group of Ganondorf and Urien's minions stormed into the arena and began to attack some of the members of the crowd. Large pink bodied Moblins carrying shields and spears lumbered about along with smaller red and blue skinned creatures wearing leather wraps around their heads in a addition to loincloths and unusual underwear as well as all of them carrying small swords with them as they growled hoarsely.

"Moblins and Bokoblins! What brings them here?" wondered Link.

"Never mind that dude, let's just make sure that no one here gets hurt badly!" commented Ken.

"Wanna call it a draw for now?" asked Gorko.

"We'll resume our match another time, right now, let's help our friends," answered E. Honda.

Zelda transformed herself into Shiek as she darted towards a Bokoblins with a kick hitting one square in the back, the Bokoblin whirled around as Shiek threw out a series of needles, the Bokoblin stuck his blade up, blocking the little needles. At that moment, E. Honda appeared from behind the Bokoblin and slammed the creature on the ground and leapt into the air sitting on him. The sheer power of E. Honda's Oicho Throw made the Bokoblin disappear in a puff of smoke. Shiek then flipped out of the way of an arrow that was shot at her by a Bokoblin Archer. Link picked the arrow up off the ground and launched it back at the archer as it was grabbing a new arrow and hit the red skinned creature between the eyes and it promptly fell over.

"Kikoken!" shouted Chun-Li as she threw out a projectile at a Bokoblin making it hold its blade in front, the projectile knocked the Bokoblin's sword out of its hand as it ran to pick it up, Alex grabbed the little monster and leapt into the air with a Power Bomb making the Bokoblin go up in smoke. Ryu and Ken both leapt at a group with a kick, the Bokoblins jumped back to avoid being hit. Both fighters threw out Hadokens making a couple of Bokoblins drop their blades and Ken rushed towards them afterwards and nailed the two blue skinned monsters with a fiery Shoryuken.

"Is this all these little guys are capable of?" asked Ryu.

At that moment, a Bokoblin ran towards the group carrying a bomb, as he got close, the bomb exploded, blowing the heroes back into the Moblins who smacked the heroes with blunt end of their spears knocking the heroes down.

"Stupid little kamikaze monster," grumbled Alex.

Just then, Gorko rolled into a ball and charged directly at the Moblins and knocked one back in addition to shattering the shield it was carrying. E. Honda also flew at one with his Sumo Head Butt and the force behind made another Moblin stagger back as it also lost its wooden shield.

"Let's show them the true power of sumo Gorko!" exclaimed E. Honda.

"I agree with you there Edmond, let's go!" exclaimed Gorko.

E. Honda and Gorko both began to deliver rapid fire palm strikes into the bellies of the Moblins making them fall onto their backs and the two sumo wrestlers leapt into the air and dropped their bulk onto the Moblins as the two large pig like creatures disappeared from existence. From a distance, they could see a Bokoblin blowing into a large horn and even though Link dispatched of the Bokoblin promptly with his bow, more reinforcements stormed in, this time, the Moblins had steel reinforced shields which would make it harder to get past the Moblins' defense.

"Well this is just great, more of these guys," groaned Zelda.

"Link, you and the sumos take care of the Moblins, we'll handle these little piggies!" called out Ken.

"I got it!" responded Link as he rushed forward with his shield out as E. Honda and Gorko followed suit behind Link. Link fired an arrow at one of the Moblins and hit it square in the face making the Moblin give off an annoyed growl as Gorko rolled forward in an attempt to bowl over the Moblin. Another Moblin swung its spear smacking Gorko and making him stagger backwards as E. Honda delivered a hard chop to the Moblin as Link followed up with another sword strike. The Moblin retaliated by pushing the two back with his shield. The Moblin then swung the spear at Link who thrust his shield forward parrying the attack and making the Moblin stagger from the sheer force as Link started to lay numerous slashes into the Moblin.

"Wow, how many of these guys are there?" asked Chun-Li as she used her Spinning Bird Kick to clear out a cluster of Bokoblins.

"They're persistent little bastards, but thankfully they aren't too bright," remarked Ken as he spun through a cluster with his Tatsumakisenpuukyaku.

At that moment, as a group of Bokoblins pulled out arrow to attempt to fire at the heroes, a flurry of kunai flew threw the air and nailed all the Bokoblins in the neck making them fall over dead.

"Hmm, looks like we're getting some help, that's always a good thing," stated Alex as he Flash Chopped another Bokoblin into oblivion.

From out of the shadows leapt a female ninja of slender build, she was wearing a dark brown ninja outfit with a brown wrap on her head as three long strands of her black hair poked out of it, she did a series of somersaults in the air and landed perfectly on her feet upon her descent.

"Ibuki on the scene!" shouted the ninja as she threw another set of kunai at the Bokoblins, hitting some of them in vital areas. Zelda and the others continued their work on the Bokoblins as they slowly dwindled their numbers down to nothing as Link and the sumo wrestlers and disposed of most of the Moblins. One charged foward and as Link and the others dove out of the way, Link fired a Bomb Arrow at the Moblin making it crash to the ground as E. Honda leapt into the air with his Sumo Smash and slammed down butt first onto the Moblin making it shriek out in pain as Gorko also emulated E. Honda to the best of his ability making that Moblin go up in smoke. Another Moblin roared as it attmepted to strike the three in the back and Ibuki quickly threw a kunai into the Moblin's back making it yelp out in pain as Link quickly charged forward and started to slash away at the Moblin until it finally collapsed and hit the ground before going up in smoke.

"Hey there cutie, you're quite skilled with that sword of yours," said Ibuki as she turned to Link.

"Uh, thank you...what's your name?" replied Link.

"Oh, I'm Ibuki, I come from Kyoto and live in a village of ninjas. I've been sent here to investigate anything weird that may be going on, but really I just want to meet some cool guys, and luckily I found you," answered Ibuki.

"Hey Ibuki, it's good to see you again. So you say that your elders sent you on a mission, we're doing the same ourselves. Do you think they'd be willing to tell us what they know?" inquired Alex.

"Well hello there stud, you know, it's worth a shot, if you're willing to follow me to my village, maybe they will tell you," answered Ibuki.

"What do you say, should we take up Ibuki's offer?" asked Zelda.

"I see no harm in it, besides it's one of the only leads we have. Let's go with her," answered Ken.

"I'm glad that you agree you handsome man, bring all your friends along too," commented Ibuki.

"She's quite the flirtatious one isn't she," whispered Zelda to Chun-Li.

"You have no idea," replied Chun-Li.

"I suppose we'll come along too, I'm curious as to what's going on with those attacks," stated E. Honda.

"Me too, also I'd love to see more of these people that you all call ninjas," added Gorko.

With that, Link and company, along with E. Honda and Gorko began to follow Ibuki as she decided to lead them back to her village in the Glade to see if they were willing to share any information that Link and the others could possibly use.

Author's Note: Well folks. I finally find time to write another chapter and I must say it feels good to do so. On another note, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Historia is finally being released in the U.S. although it doesn't come out until January 16th, but I'm gonna buy it. I also am starting to save up for a Wii U and hey, how can you go wrong with Zelda costumes in Tekken Tag 2? I also do intend to the Super Street Fighter graphic novel that UDON comics is gonna release this fall. Anyways, in terms of sumo terminology, a dohyo is the ring where sumo matches take place and the mawashi is of course the loincloth they wear in those matches. The Kokugikan is also an actual sumo arena in Tokyo just so you know. Now I'm off to go plan the next chapter, but until then, please read and review.


	30. Ninjas of the Glade

**Chapter 30: Ninjas Of The Glade**

After a while of following Ibuki, Link and company finally came to a road in Kyoto with a large forested area nearby, Ibuki led them off the road into the forested patch and the others quickly followed suit. E. Honda and Gorko were also in tow as they wanted to see if the Glade ninjas knew anything about Ganondorf and Urien's minions attack on the Kokugikan.

"We're almost there guys, shouldn't be too long now," commented Ibuki to the others.

"Well that's good, I'm hoping we get some answers from you guys about what's going on," replied Gorko.

As the heroes continued to trek through the forest, they soon came across a clearing and from out of nowhere, a ninja dressed in attire similar to Ibuki's appeared and stood before them with arms folded in defiance.

"Ibuki, what is the meaning of this? Bringing outsiders into our village?" asked the ninja blocking the gate.

"Yuta, please listen to me, these guys were attacked at the Kokugikan where our elders sent us to investigate and I told them maybe they can find something out from Masters Enjo and Sanjou. Besides, these people are also on a quest to bring order back to this world as well," answered Ibuki.

"Hmm, very well then, follow me you guys, we'll take you to see our masters and see what they say," stated Yuta as he turned around and started walking.

"C'mon everyone, I hope Enjo and Sanjou won't be too mad at me for this," commented Ibuki.

As the heroes continued to walk, Yuta led them to a nearby building, turned around and stuck his informing them to wait.

"I'm gonna talk to Enjo and Sanjou right now, you guys wait here, I hopefully won't be too long," said Yuta.

After a few minutes of waiting outside, the door swung open and Yuta emerged with two other taller men. One was clothed in a brown ninja outfit with a mask covering his face except for his eyes. The other wore a red outift with a red bandana as well as spectacles. They were the Glade ninjas' masters, Enjo and Sanjou. Ibuki promptly kneeled down before her masters and the others quickly followed suit as to not disrespect the two lead ninjas.

"Ibuki, why do you bring outsiders to our village?" inquired Enjo a little peeved.

"Because they were present during the evil force's attack on the Kokugikan and I told them you may know some information I don't," answered Ibuki.

"Who might these people be, for all we know, they could be working for the enemy," commented Sanjou.

"Excuse me, Sanjou if not mistaken," chimed in Zelda.

"What is it?" asked Sanjou.

"My name is Zelda, I'm the princess of the land of Hyrule, I assure you that Ibuki can vouch for our character, we're all here to fight against the forces of evil plauging this world," spoke Zelda.

"She speaks the truth, my name is Link, I am a warrior of the same land, we all fight to keep Urien and Ganondorf from tainting this land," added Link looking up at the two head ninjas. Enjo walked up to Link and stared him in his eyes.

"Just by looking at you, I don't feel threatened at all. I feel a pure aura coming off of you. I feel like I can trust you. And if these are your friends, then I see no need to display any hostility towards you. Come, we will tell you all we know," answered Enjo.

Link and company got off the ground and followed Enjo and Sanjou inside their abode, they all sat down on the ground as Enjo eyed the room, he closed the door and began to speak.

"Ok, for a while now, we at the Glade have dealing with some of the surrounding monster attacks around Japan for a while. They were sporadic at first, but increasing in frequency as of late. Because of this our forces are being spread thin around this country and I may be afraid that we might not have enough forces should our village be targeted," commented Enjo.

"Do you have any clue as to where they may be coming from?" asked Alex.

"A few ninjas have reported that they've seen monster ships sailing around the ocean close to Australian waters looking for a tower that holds some type of treasure, yet I don't know why they attack here," answered Sanjou.

"Hmm, I'm guessing that's a Secret Text that they're searching for in that tower," chimed in Ryu.

"Secret Text?" asked Yuta.

"The Secret Texts of the Illuminati are scribes that will unlock a power for Ganondorf and Urien to use that will allow them to take over this world, so we're making sure they don't get their hands on these documents," informed Ken.

"I see, and so all of you have been travelling to keep these texts out of the clutches of evil," mused Sanjou.

"Well, these six have, Gorko and I just came along because we wanted to know something about the beasts that attacked us during our match," chimed in E. Honda.

"So they're coming from Australian shores, I suppose that's where we'll head next," said Chun-Li.

"I would advise not travelling anymore tonight, it is starting to get late," suggested Enjo.

"Indeed, you may rest here tonight before you set off on your journey," added Sanjou.

"We thank you for your hospitality you two," said Link.

"I'm starting to get hungry though, does anyone have food around here?" asked Ryu.

"Very well, I shall have a meal prepared for all of you shortly, please make yourselves comfortable while you're here," remarked Enjo.

After a while, Link and the others enjoyed the simple but filling meal that Enjo had provided for them. A few hours later, the heroes were assigned quarters to sleep in and soon they were all asleep. In the middle of the night however, Chun-Li awoke to a rustling, she heard the doors creak and quickly rose up to go see what the noise was. As she walked outside, she saw Ken standing outside near a tree lost in deep thought. He let out a sigh as the cool night breeze washed over his body. Chun-Li slowly walked over to him to see what was going on.

"Ken, is everything ok?" asked Chun-Li.

"I just couldn't sleep, got a lot on my mind," answered Ken.

"Still thinking about Eliza?" inquired Chun-Li

"It's hard to swallow the fact that she's gone. All these years and Mel and I have had her ripped from us unceremoniously. I can never forgive Urien and Ganondorf for what they have done to my son and I," responded Ken in a low tone. Chun-Li placed a hand on his shoulder causing Ken to look over at her.

"You still have that gift she gave you right, and she lives on within the two of you. We need you, all of us, Eliza loved both you and Mel dearly and she would hate to see you in a clouded state of mind that may hinder your full potential," commented Chun-Li.

"I know, I have to continue to be strong for both her and Mel, everyone's counting on us to be successful, I wonder when the power locked in this charm will unveil itself though," pondered Ken.

"I'm sure when we need it, it will make itself known. You should try to get some sleep though, we need to be rested for tomorrow," suggested Chun-Li.

"Yeah, do you mind if we talk a little bit more though? It's really helping me and it might help me finally get to sleep," asked Ken.

"I don't mind at all, but let's go inside though, it's kind of cold out here," answered Chun-Li.

With that, Ken and Chun-Li walked back inside and continued to talk with one another until they both fell asleep. The next morning, Alex opened the doors to wake them and stood wide eyed.

"Whoa, did I walk in on something I shouldn't have," gasped Alex.

"Hey hey, it's nothing like that we can assure you. All we did last night was talk," answered Chun-Li as she stirred.

"Yeah, as you can see, we both still have our clothes on, shouldn't that be an indicator nothing happened," grumbled Ken.

"You know, I may have been hearing things, but I could've sworn I heard Ibuki calling out for you, Alex, and I last night in her sleep, but never mind that, we've got business to handle," chimed in Link as he walked over to check on the others.

As they all got up and walked outside, they heard the sounds of crashing and a few explosions and wondered what could've been going on. At that moment, Yuta ran up to the others sweating heavily.

"Monsters have found the Glade, we're under attack!" exclaimed Yuta.

"We better help these guys out, they were so kind to us, it's only fair we repay them," stated Link to the others.

"As if you had to tell us, of course we'll help," responded Ryu.

"Hey, don't you forget us, we're gonna help out as well!" shouted Gorko as him and E. Honda ran alongside the heroes to were the attacks were taking place. A squad of Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfos were attacking the Glade and running about causing chaos.

"Everyone split up and protect this village, we must minimize damage at all costs!" ordered Link to the others.

The others nodded and proceeded to head off in different directions to stop the damage Ganondorf and Urien's minions were causing.

"I'll stay with you and cover your rear! Watch yourself Link!" exclaimed Zelda as she transformed into Shiek and threw out a series of needles at some of the Bokoblins charging at her. Link threw out his Gale Boomerang disorienting some of them as Ibuki threw a series of kunai into some of their necks making them keel over dead. A Lizalfos charged at Link and whipped his tail at the Hylian hero who quickly back flipped away and retaliated with a quick sword slash making the Lizalfos stagger back. Alex and Ryu along with E. Honda charged towards some Moblins. Alex struck one with a Slash Elbow as E. Honda slammed into one with his Sumo Head Butt making two of the Moblins lose their balance as Ryu's body glowed yellow and he hit them both with an EX Tatsumakisenpuukyaku knocking them down. Alex and E. Honda then stomped on the Moblins sending them up in a puff of smoke. Ken and Chun-Li attacked a group of Bokoblins, dodging their sword slashes, Ken and Chun-Li kicked a pair of Bokoblins into Gorko who picked both of them up and smashed their heads together leaving them dizzy. Ken then finished one of with a Shoryuken while Chun-Li did her Hyakuretsu Kyaku to finish off the other.

"Damn, this squad is large! We've got our work cut out for us!" exclaimed Ibuki as she snapped the neck of a Bokoblin.

Link flew back from the strike of a Lizalfos who stuck its tongue out at the Hylian hero, Link got up and swung the Lizalfos and dodged it while covering its head with its gauntlet clad arm. Link swung at the Lizalfos' stomach striking it and used a few quick slashes to finish it off. For a while, the fighting went on until a series of bombs rained down blowing up all of the minions and sending the other fighters flying back.

"Where did all that come from?" asked Enjo.

"I've had enough of these beasts getting to have all the fun, I want to fight now!" exclaimed a voice.

"If you want a fight, show yourself!" exclaimed Ryu.

At that moment, a muscular man with blue hair tied in a ponytail jumped down from the trees. He was wearing a green mask that covered his nose and mouth as well as a brown sleeveless shirt with a gear design near the armpits and beige colored pants with a similar gear design as well as brown boots. On his right hand was a heavily armored gauntlet and he taunted the others with that hand.

"You wish to face Byrne, that's cute kid, but I'm not interested in facing you," sneered Byrne to Ryu.

"This guy is a real jackass," grumbled Alex.

"You can talk all you want, but I wish to challenge one of you. And from what I've seen during the fight, I want the one you call Link to fight me!" shouted Byrne.

"You're quite popular with everyone that wants to start trouble," remarked Ken.

"I'm well aware of that one, but very well, if it's a fight he wants, I will oblige," said Link as he walked towards Byrne.

"Well then, show me what you're capable of fearless leader," said Byrne in a snide tone. Byrne then hopped up onto the tree branch above him and started to fire energy blasts from his gauntlet, Link stuck out his shield quickly to block them. Byrne then hopped to another nearby tree and repeated the process. Link blocked those strikes as well, Byrne then hopped to another tree and then shot his gauntlet at the hero which came down on a long chain knocking Link back. Link quickly sprang back up as Byrne leapt back to another tree and shot his gauntlet down again, this time Link dodged at the gauntlet got stuck in the ground near Alex.

"Why don't you come down from your perch you little monkey!" exclaimed Alex as he grabbed the gauntlet and yanked on it hard causing Byrne to fall forward and the ground with a loud thud making him dazed.

"Thanks Alex, I don't know if I would've had the raw strength to pull him down!" exclaimed Link as he ran toward Byrne and started slashing him. Byrne quickly got up and shrugged off his dizzyness.

"Hmph, I suppose I'll fight you on your own terms then, let's go!" shouted Byrne.

Byrne rushed towards Link and threw out another energy blast making Link block with his shield, Link threw another slash which Byrne ducked under and receive a punch to the face knocking Link backwards. Byrne shot his gauntlet forward as Link rolled out of the way and slashed Byrne in the chest making the mysterious warrior stagger backwards. Link quickly rushed forward with another slash which Byrne blocked with his gauntlet. The two warriors clashed with one another for a long while, Byrne threw out another punch to Link who rolled under Byrne and hit him with an upwards slash sending him crashing to the ground, Link then rushed and pointed his sword at Byrne's throat while he was on the ground.

"That's enough, what are you attacking this village for?" asked Link in an angry tone.

"It's an order from Ganondorf and Urien," answered Byrne.

"You serve them, for what purpose, I'm sure they would destroy you too without a thought if they thought you've outlived your usefulness," commented Link.

"I have no choice, they kidnapped my master Anjean and are holding her captive in that tower you guys are attempting to head over to," retorted Byrne.

"You're working for them against your will, what a tragic situation," gasped Zelda.

"If I promised you that we could save Anjean, would you not cause any more trouble for us?" asked Link.

"I would gladly leave you be if that was the case, are you saying you would do this for me?" inquired Byrne.

"Of course, if it meant keeping the peace around here I gladly would," replied Link.

"Very well then, I won't cause trouble, so long as you can return Anjean safely," stated Byrne as Link withdrew his sword allowing Byrne to rise.

"I suggest you allow us to treat your wounds," said Enjo.

"I would appreciate that, Link you are a strong fighter, I have faith that you can do this," gasped Byrne as Enjo and Sanjou took him for treatment.

"I suggest we get going ourselves, we must make our way to Australia," commented Chun-Li.

"Is everyone here gonna be ok?" asked Zelda.

"Hey, if need be, we'll stay and provide back up for the people here," piped up E. Honda.

"Yeah, it's kinda peaceful here, and I like these people you call ninjas," added Gorko.

"Good to know that the Glade is in good hands then," remarked Ken.

"Be safe out there all of you," stated Ibuki.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," replied Alex giving her a thumbs up and a wink making the kunoichi blush.

"Sahasrala!" exclaimed Link.

At that moment, Sahasrala's spirit materialized in front of Link and the others.

"Where do you need me to take you this time?" asked Sahasrala.

"To...what's a major city in Australia?" asked Link to the others.

"I suggest we try Sydney," chimed in Ken.

"Very well then, to Sydney, Australia. I think we may be able to find more information about the Secret Text there," stated Link.

"Then let's be on our way," said Sahasrala.

And without any more hesitation, the heroes were whisked off towards the land down under to go and find out about the tower in the Australian waters that potentially had a Secret Text, as well as Byrne's master Anjean.

Author's Note: Yeah, been going through a lot of life changes as of late. New job, and hopefully some new experiences. Been busy with cosplay as well. I still have yet to get the Hyrule Historia art book though, but that's still on my itinerary. I'm also excited for the Wind Waker remake on the Wii U, that will be a must buy title for me as I loved Wind Waker. Anyways, I'll make sure not to take too long for the next update which I will head off to go work on. Until then, please read and review.


End file.
